Não diga que foi um sonho
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Uma série de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke. O shinobi não pode entender seu significado ou por que sempre são relacionados à 'ela'. Os sonhos se tornam mais frequentes quando finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. :Tradução:
1. Capítulo 1 O sonho

_E aí gente...agora que eu estou aparecendo por aqui, probleminhas técnicos me fize__ram não deixar isso aqui tão bem arrumado pra vcs,_

_ mas estou aqui e coloquei os detalhes que faltavam, nada que comprometa o capt __mesmo assim se quiserem podem dar mais uma olhadinha ;D_

* * *

><p><em>Isso aqui como vcs devem saber faz parte do nosso projeto de tradução, nosso clubinho,rsrsrs<em>

_Adoro isso...que conta com: **Kahli hime, Strikis, Bella21 (beta**_ _**oficial!), _J. Proudmoore, _Ledger m e eu!__**_

_****Estou amando a oportunidade de estar participando disso e espero que tenha muito mais de onde veio essa! Só pra lembrar que é uma_

_** tradução** e que nós temos a autorização da autora para o mesmo! E a história é muito boa...e tenho certeza que vcs vão gostar! Alguns_

_ possíveis spoilers, eu acho nada relevante._

_Aproveitem..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Classificação: <em>**_T-rated_

_Romance/Drama_

**_Shipper: _**_SasuSaku_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto não me pertence. Viu, eu sei reconhecer a verdade..._

**_Autora: _**_Elade-chan ;)  
><em>

**_Sinopse: _**_Uma serie de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke, que não pode entender o seu significado ou porque sempre vem com ela. Eles se tornam mais frequentes quando ele finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. SasuSaku_

**_Aviso:_**_ Possíveis spoilers._

_**Beta oficial: **Bella21_

**Não diga que foi um sonho**

_Traduzido por Chris96_

"_A marca de um sonho não é menos real que a de uma pegada_." – George Duby

**Capítulo 1 – O sonho**

_ A névoa da floresta foi se dissipando lentamente a medida que ele caminhava. Banhada pelo Sol que sempre brilhou nesse lugar, estava a grande entrada da Vila Oculta da Folha. O mesmo arco com o emblema de Konoha gravado na parte superior e as mesmas portas de madeira verde, exatamente como se lembrava, que esperavam abertas por ele apesar do tempo que havia passado desde que ele tinha atravessado pela última vez... para ir embora._

_ Ele continuou andando pelo caminho da entrada da vila passando sob o arco com um passo tranquilo. Tudo estava deserto e em silêncio, mas não era um desses silêncios obscuros e tensos que faz seu cabelo ficar em pé e até o som dos seus próprios passos te assustarem. Esse era um silêncio pacífico que transmitia paz e combinava perfeitamente com a dourada e cálida luz do Sol que envolvia tudo. _

_ Uma sensação de paz envolvia o rapaz. Ele passava pela vila correndo com seus olhos escuros cada centímetro da aldeia de sua infância, sentindo-se de novo em casa depois de tantas coisas, esquecendo todo rancor e ódio que possuía. Agora, esses pensamentos tinham ficado para trás, em outra vida, nem se quer lembrava porque tinha dado tanta importância._

* * *

><p><em> A alguns metros de distância seus olhos captaram algo que o fez deter-se.<em>

_ Em um dos bancos de pedra que tinha nos lados da estrada, uma garota com estranhos cabelos rosa descansava calmamente olhando para baixo e suspirando de vez em quando, como se estivesse esperando por algo._

_ Os olhos escuros do garoto brilharam focando-a. Sabia que era ele que ela esperava, estava esperando por ele. Ela permanecia no mesmo lugar que ele a deixou._

_ Ele retomou sua marcha até parar a poucos passos de distância dela._

_- Tadaima – sussurrou o rapaz gravemente com a expressão típica que era usada quando se chegava a casa._

_ A rosada olhou para cima revelando cintilantes olhos verdes e sorriu calorosamente, com aquele sorriso que há um tempo ele tinha vontade de esquecer._

_- Sasuke-kun – ela pronunciou seu nome com o sufixo que tanto odiava no passado, mas que, agora, parecia com nostalgia e lar._

_- Sakura – respondeu o moreno com sua habitual seriedade – eu voltei... para casa._

_ A garota levantou-se do banco suavemente olhando para ele com algo que poderia ser identificado como tristeza em seus olhos verdes, sorriu novamente e então balançou a cabeça._

_- Esse não é seu lugar Sasuke-kun – disse suavemente – ainda não._

* * *

><p><em> Aquelas palavras soaram na cabeça do moreno como se alguém rachasse uma camada de gelo. Seus olhos pousaram nos da rosada tentando decifrar o por quê de suas palavras. No entanto, distraiu-se olhando para si mesmo e descobriu, com surpresa, suas mãos cobertas de sangue, sua roupa rasgada e suja e algumas feridas que sangravam como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma dura batalha que não conseguia se lembrar.<em>

_ Ergueu a cabeça para Sakura com incompreensão nos olhos._

_- Deve voltar – ela explicou gentilmente dando um passo na direção dele._

_- Não – era tudo que poderia responder. Não voltaria para o local de onde tinha vindo, tudo que conseguia se lembrar do lugar era uma sensação de vazio, dor, angústia e confusão. Ele não queria voltar, queria ficar ali, nesse lugar onde seu coração se sentia finalmente em paz, em Konoha._

_- Você deixou coisas a fazer lá – continuou Sakura, rindo um pouco._

* * *

><p><em> Uma pontada de dor cruzou a cabeça de Sasuke forçando-o a contorcer um pouco sua expressão.<em>

_- Da outra vez... – o rapaz cerrou os dentes, a maldita dor não o deixava pensar direito - ...da outra vez, você me pediu para ficar._

_ Desta vez pôde ver a tristeza em seus olhos verdes antes dela se inclinar um pouco acima da sua orelha, sem nunca tocá-lo._

_- Mas igual à antes, você não pode ficar e nem pode me levar com você. – disse suavemente._

_ Sasuke a perfurou com seus olhos escuros, mas então outra pontada de dor o fez se encolher levemente._

_- A vida te reclama – murmurou à rosada._

_- A vida machuca – replicou o garoto apertando seu maxilar._

_ Sakura riu ante esse comentário._

_ Sim – ela admitiu – mas estão esperando por você... em casa, sentem sua falta... acorde e volte para casa... volte para casa Sasuke-kun._

_ Nesse momento, antes que o Uchiha pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a rosada soprou delicadamente em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo o vento começou a subir ao seu redor. Uma luz cegou o rapaz enquanto sentia que algo estava o puxando, mesmo assim, as últimas palavras de Sakura ressoaram em seus ouvidos "volte para casa, Sasuke-kun"._

_...Sakura..._

* * *

><p>Sasuke abriu repentinamente seus olhos e respirou ofegante, como se estivesse se afogando e saído abruptamente da água, sentiu como o ar queimava seus pulmões e todo seu corpo doía terrivelmente. Ele tossiu fazendo com que suas costas se mexessem com o movimento e soltou um gemido abafado.<p>

- Sasuke-kun! – ele ouviu uma voz de mulher a seu lado gritar seu nome – Está vivo, Suigetsu! Acordou!

- Há! Eu te disse grandalhão ninguém pode acabar com esse bastardo! – disse outra voz, desta vez masculina, entre risos e evidente alegria.

O Uchiha levou a mão à cabeça que sentia a ponto de explodir.

- Karin, Suigetsu, eu acho que vocês deveriam parar de gritar, Sasuke-sama ainda está ferido. - disse uma terceira pessoa com um tom mais calmo.

- Claro, Juugo, mas já não vai morrer. – respondeu Suigetsu alegremente – isso já é um progresso.

- Hmp... – Sasuke se acomodou com esforço, ajudado pela mulher, Karin. – O que aconteceu?

- Ficou gravemente ferido, pensávamos que ia morrer. – disse a garota de cabelos vermelhos com apreensão.

- Diga-me sobre isso, cenoura. Eu estava pensando o quanto eu ia ficar cansado cavando um buraco suficientemente grande para enterrar seu enorme ego. – brincou o espadachim com seu típico humor negro.

Sasuke nem sequer rosnou ante o comentário, ainda estava muito confuso e dolorido. Sentia-se como se alguém estivesse perfurando seu cérebro com um canudo depois de ser pisado por uma manada de elefantes.

- Madara esteve perto de te matar, foi uma batalha muito disputada. – relatou Juugo.

- Madara? – murmurou Sasuke mais para si mesmo, com voz grossa.

- Qual é a ultima coisa de que se lembra Sasuke? – perguntou Karin.

_De Sakura_, esteve tentado a responder, mas felizmente foi capaz de morder a língua para não revelar o sonho estúpido que ele havia tido. Esforçou-se para lembrar até que pôde salvar alguma imagem de sua dolorida mente.

- A batalha contra Madara – disse franzindo testa – Aquele bastardo está morto?

Suigetsu mostrou um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados.

- É claro, ficou pior que você... ainda – terminou arqueando uma sobrancelha crítica pelo estado de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>O Uchiha se deixou cair deitando de novo no chão com satisfação, o frio do chão de pedra foi bem agradável, ele estava em uma caverna? Isso não importava. Ele fechou os olhos, a única coisa que importava era que finalmente tinha acabado, tinha sido uma dura e longa estrada.<p>

Primeiro Itachi, sua obsessão para matá-lo, ele abandonou tudo para conseguir e quando finalmente ele estava morto, a seus pés, seu mundo inteiro virou de cabeça para baixo tornando muito mais doloroso e angustiante do que já era para ele, ao conhecer a verdade sobre seu irmão.

Depois Danzou, aquele assassino disfarçado de líder digno, não se arrependia de nenhuma gota de sangue que derramou para acabar com ele. A fúria tinha o possuído naquela batalha até o ponto de não reconhecer a si mesmo, mas sabia que tinha valido a pena para vê-lo morto. Depois disso, Madara havia enchido a cabeça dele contra Konoha e ele poderia dizer que tinha funcionado, seu ódio se havia voltado contra a aldeia de sua infância e contra todos que nela habitavam. No entanto, depois as palavras do líder da Akatsuki soaram como manipulação, uma verdade distorcida para a conveniência, para que os objetivos deles também se tornarem os seus.

Sasuke sabia disso, talvez não no início já que seu ódio excessivo nublava sua mente, mas, de repente, as palavras envenenadas de Madara que deslizaram para seu ouvido já não eram tão convincentes, pouco a pouco se deu conta de que na realidade estava se transformando em seu fantoche, um dos quais não hesitaria em descartar quando tivesse cumprido sua função. Além disso, o rapaz não esquecia nem por um segundo que ele, o homem que enchia a boca para falar de sua vingança, tinha sido um dos participantes no massacre de seu clã e, certamente, não pelos motivos de Itachi.

Assim, o jovem Uchiha tinha decidido usar o mesmo método que usou com Orochimaru, aprender tudo que pudesse, conhecer suas fraquezas e quando ele já não o servisse mais, matá-lo. Completando assim a tão esperada vingança que ele tinha perseguido desde os oitos anos. Com ele morto, não existia nada mais relacionado com o extermínio dos Uchihas, já que Konoha tinha processado o conselho de anciões fazia alguns meses por alguma razão, Sasuke não conhecia os detalhes e nem lhe interessava.

* * *

><p>- O que vamos fazer agora Sasuke? – perguntou Suigetsu.<p>

- Hmpf – o Uchiha se limitou a grunhir, tudo que queria era dormir para que deixasse de doer tudo.

- Deixa-o em paz, tubarão – repreendeu a ruiva – Precisar descansar.

- Sinto ser eu aquele a te dar a notícia, cenoura – replicou o espadachim – mas estamos ferrados. Sem Madara, a Akatsuki vai à merda e se não tem Akatsuki, adivinha quem as aldeias perseguirão agora. Acertou! Nós, e se seu diminuto cérebro não consegue ver, nós não estamos no nosso melhor momento.

Suigetsu sempre olhava para o lado prático das coisas e que Kami o perdoe, mas não via o ponto em matar o cara que servia de proteção contra as grandes forças ninjas. Tudo bem, Madara não era particularmente um santo de sua devoção, em muitos casos tinha sido tentado a dar um golpe de espada e separar a cabeça do corpo, mas tinha que admitir que ter um poder de impedir ataques, tinha sua utilidade. Agora Sasuke e, junto com ele, sua equipe, tinham se colocado no centro das atenções, no topo das listas das organizações criminosas.

- Você é um sofrimento! – acusou Karin tensa.

- Desapareçam – disse Sasuke de repente, sem sequer abrir os olhos ou se mover – A Taka já serviu ao seu propósito assim já não tem nada que fazer aqui. As aldeias estão a minha procura. Desapareçam – repetiu com calma.

Sasuke estava tão cansado naquele momento que não ligava para o que aconteceria com ele, já tinha cumprido, agora não tinha nada pelo qual viver.

_...Você deixou coisas a fazer lá..._

Lembrou-se do estranho sonho que teve. O que foi aquilo? Tinha sonhado que voltava a Konoha e realmente tinha se sentido em paz, naquele lugar não existia nada que produzisse angústia e dor, nunca tinha se sentido assim, mesmo em sonhos. O mais bizarro de tudo, como imaginou Sakura? Em seu sonho a garota de cabelos róseos estava esperando no mesmo banco em que tinha deixado uma criança, mas ela parecia uma adulta como quando a viu no esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Seus companheiros de equipe Taka, tinham permanecido em silêncio depois de suas últimas palavras, mas logo mostraram suas reações.

- O que você tem Sasuke? – disse Suigetsu rindo como se o Uchiha tivesse soltado uma boa piada.

Karin balançava a cabeça sorrindo enquanto se curvava para consertar uma das faixas do braço do rapaz. Juugo por sua vez revirou os olhos e se sentou pacientemente no chão encostado na parede do abrigo. Porque o que para Sasuke parecia uma caverna, era na verdade um abrigo de pedra improvisado na mata que haviam tido a sorte de encontrar.

- Falando sério – disse o espadachim parando de rir – não vamos embora – o garoto sorriu de repente, um sorriso travesso e malicioso – E menos ainda antes de você nos dizer quem é essa tal de Sakura.

No mesmo instante, Sasuke arregalou os olhos se perguntando se ele tinha imaginado o que ele tinha dito, uma vez que segundos antes estava dando voltas no sonho.

- O quê? – perguntou o moreno com voz rouca soando como um grunhido.

- Vamos, não se faça de tonto. – continuou Suigetsu persuasivamente mostrando um sorriso gozador – Quando estava inconsciente não parava de repetir seu nome.

Karin o fulminou com o olhar, estalando a língua com aborrecimento.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Sasuke respondeu secamente.

A única coisa que faltava era que Suigetsu começasse a ter ideias estranhas por culpa do estúpido sonho que provavelmente foi causado pela perda maciça de sangue que ele tinha sofrido na luta. Era só engraçado pensar que ele tinha sonhado com Sakura, sua irritante companheira genin que há séculos não via.

- Claro que não – concedeu o ninja deixando claro que não acreditava em nenhuma palavra – mas... seu nome soa familiar, tem certeza que não se lembra? – continuou perguntando só para irritá-lo.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e tentou se levantar, soltou um silvo de dor que o obrigou a se deitar de novo com um grunhido.

- Você deveria descansar Sasuke – interveio Juugo – Tanto quanto não gostamos, Suigetsu tem razão ao dizer que estamos em perigo. Quanto mais cedo nos mudamos daqui, melhor.

- Hmpf.

* * *

><p>Sasuke surpreendeu a si mesmo ao pesar o pouco que se importava em estar em perigo. Depois de terminar sua vingança se sentia vazio, tanto fazia viver ou morrer, depois do dito e feito, o que a vida tinha para oferecer? Um caminho sem sentido, sempre fugindo, sem lealdade a nada e ninguém, sempre sozinho. Ele desejaria que não tivesse acordado, desejaria que pudesse ficar naquela visão de Konoha que tinha sonhado.<p>

_...Estão te esperando... em casa, sentem sua falta..._

Era estranho pensar nas coisas que sua própria mente inventava na forma de delírios. Por quê? O que mais além de uma ilusão poderia ser para imaginar que podia voltar a Konoha? E Sakura, talvez explique porque ela estava na última lembrança que tinha da vila.

Alheios a Sasuke, a Taka continuava com a conversa.

- Temos que pensar em um lugar seguro onde estejamos protegidos de ataques... – Karin se interrompeu na metade da frase, virando bruscamente para a porta e abrindo muito os olhos.

- Talvez nós pudéssemos ter algo a dizer sobre isso. – disse uma voz entrando no refugio.

Os três ninjas da Taka ficaram tensos colocando-se em posicionamento defensivo ante os dois estranhos vestidos com capas de cor bege. Ao remover seus capuzes, reluzindo em suas testas podiam ver que levavam a bandana com o símbolo de Konoha gravado no centro.

* * *

><p><em>Entãooo... o que vcs acharam? Quero muitas opiniões...reviews alegram o dia e trazem o capt mais rápido com certeza! Bem na verdade <em>

_nós ainda não temos um conograma de postagens, quando tivermos colocaremos no perfil, mas vcs podem coloca-la no alert se ficaram _

_muito curiosas! Bom como eu estou meio que "editando" ou detalhando ficaria melhor, como disse nada que vai modificar a história, já vi_

_ algunss reviewss e vou responde-los esse fim de semana... Bom o esqueminha de deixar o e-mail para responder reviews anônimos, viu gente ;)_

* * *

><p><em>E gente eu Chris96, ainda pretendo postar algumas coisinhas no meu perfil, então podem ficar espertas quando aparecer por aí...<em>

_faço propanganda rsrs..estou bastante animada com esse começo, então fico esperando motivações!_

_**Reviewss, bonitas...**  
><em>


	2. Capítulo 2  Regresso

_Oiiii pessoal, aqui é a Strikis._

_Adivinhem que dia é hoje...17 Março pessoalmente um dos melhores dias do ano pois é meu aniversário ^^, e como presente a você irei postar mais um capítulo dessa linda Fic._

_Bem segue o segundo capítulo da Fic Não Diga Que É Um Sonho da autora Elade-chan que muito lindamente nos permitiu traduzir, claro que colocando os devidos créditos._

_Essa fic é traduzida por mim, Chris96, 0.0' Khali Hime e betado pela Bella21._

_Nós e outras meninas maravilhosas nos juntamos para formar o clubinho das Tradutoraspontocom, com a finalidade de trazer fics em outras línguas no caso espanhol e inglês para vocês lerem._

_**Classificação: **T-rated_

_Romance/Drama_

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...infelizmente¬¬_

_**Autora: **Elade-chan ;)_

_**Sinopse: **Uma serie de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke, que não pode entender o seu significado ou porque sempre vem com ela. Eles se tornam mais frequentes quando ele finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. SasuSaku_

_**Aviso:** Possíveis spoilers._

_**Beta oficial: **Bella21_

_Traduzido por: Strikis_

**Cap. 2**

**Não diga que foi um sonho**

_Quão pouco custa construir castelos no ar e que tão caro é sua destruição – François Mauriac_

**Capitulo 2. Regresso**

_- Talvez nós pudéssemos ter algo para dizer a respeito disso. – disse uma voz entrando no refúgio._

Sasuke voltou a se acomodar para observar as duas pessoas que acabaram de se apresentar frente a ele. O Sharingan avermelhava os seus olhos como ato reflexo sem que ele ao menos pensasse, seu corpo, todavia, tinha um forte instinto de sobrevivência, ainda que em sua mente parecesse ter entorpecido, como se não importasse o que poderia passar.

Os dois estranhos levavam em sua frente as distintas bandanas dos ninjas da Folha. Ao reparar bem, o Uchiha se deu conta de que pareciam familiares, eram aqueles dois ninjas que acompanhavam Naruto e Sakura quando haviam invadido o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Seu substituto na equipe, e o capitão que substituía Kakashi.

Os três companheiros de Sasuke os viram de maneira desafiadora, dispostos a lutar se fosse necessário. Os ninjas de Konoha estavam em inferioridade numérica e, seguramente, não dariam muitos problemas. Contudo, apesar da clara hostilidade da Taka, os recém chegados não pareciam ter intenção de atacá-los.

- O que querem? – perguntou Karin com frieza. Estava muito brava por ter detectado suas presenças somente uns segundo antes de entrarem, era um insulto à sua habilidade sensorial.

Os olhares dos ninjas de Konoha, que antes miravam Sasuke, desviaram-se brevemente para ela, e novamente voltaram para o Uchiha imóvel.

- Trazemos uma mensagem para Uchiha Sasuke. – Disse o capitão.

Sasuke franziu a testa levemente com desconfiança. Durante uns segundos, um tenso silêncio apoderou-se do ambiente.

- Falem. – Disse finalmente o Uchiha

- A quinta Hokage de Konoha decidiu estender sua mão para que possa voltar à vila oculta da Folha, tendo em conta os últimos acontecimentos. – Disse o ninja.

- Últimos acontecimentos? - Perguntou Sasuke suavemente, ainda que soubesse perfeitamente a que se referiam.

- Tínhamos informantes vigiando Madara, – interveio Sai, o substituto de Sasuke, com voz tranqüila – as notícias chegam rápido.

- Ainda que tenha matado Madara, isso não quer dizer que mudei minha visão das coisas, Konoha fede. - Disse Sasuke com desdém.

- Os anciões do conselho foram processados por ordenar os crimes contra os Uchihas e a imagen de Itachi foi restabelecida como merecia. - continuou o capitão Yamato ignorando seu comentário – Além disso, tendo em conta que você acabou com vários inimigos de Konoha, praticamente evitando uma guerra ninja ao matar Madara, a Hokage te dá a possibilidade de regressar à vila como ninja, isso quer dizer que será apagado do livro Bingo.

- Danzou era inimigo de Konoha? Eu o matei. – Perguntou Sasuke com tom de escárnio.

- Sua luta com Danzou foi considerada legítima devido aos atos que ele cometeu contra a sua família. - Respondeu Sai sem mudar sua expressão.

Durante alguns segundos, o silêncio voltou enquanto Sasuke avaliava as palavras dos ninjas da Folha, com expressão pensativa. A Taka observava seu líder sem intervir, lançando olhares desconfiados aos recém chegados.

- Vocês vieram sozinhos? - A voz do Uchiha quase parecia relutante ao perguntar, mas não pôde evitar. Seus antigos companheiros esforçaram-se para que voltasse, era estranho que mandassem desconhecidos para persuadi-lo a regressar e eles não estivessem ali.

Yamato assentiu em confirmação.

- Naruto não sabe. - Disse Sai, compreendendo que era exatamente o que queria saber Sasuke. - Hokage-sama não queria dizer até saber sua resposta.

O Uchiha grunhiu levemente e voltou a concentrar-se em seus pensamentos. Voltar a Konoha não estava entre seus planos. Na realidade, tampouco havia feito planos além da sua vingança. Tinha que admitir que não imaginava o que faria a partir de agora, já não tinha metas.

Houve um momento em que pensou seriamente em destruir a vila, quando seu ódio cresceu sem limites, contudo, agora já não havia nada a quem odiar. Aceitar a oferta solucionaria seus problemas de sobrevivência, a idéia de não ter que passar a vida fugindo era tentadora.

_...Volte para casa Sasuke-kun..._

As palavras de Sakura nesse estranho sonho ressoaram em seus ouvidos fazendo-o franzir a testa_._

- A anistia é para os quatro. - acrescentou Sai - Sua equipe também será bem recebida.

Taka se mexeu ao ouvir essas palavras. Estavam oferecendo formar parte de uma aldeia, nem sequer podiam recordar como era isso de ter um lar e não ser perseguido. Eles seguiriam o Uchiha em qualquer coisa que decidisse, mas não podiam deixar de pensar que aceitar essa oferta seria a solução para muitos de seus problemas.

- E então? - perguntou Yamato.

Sasuke levantou os olhos fixando-os nos ninjas da Folha.

_...Estão te esperando...,volte para casa Sasuke-kun..._

- Iremos para Konoha. - Sentenciou o Uchiha com voz grave. Depois de tudo, o que poderia perder?

.*/*/*/*/*.

Sasuke sentia um estranho tic de nervosismo abaixo da pele quando, ao levantar os olhos, começou a reconhecer pequenas coisas. Eram bobagens, como as árvores em que havia balançado enquanto voltava de uma missão para ver a que distância faltava para a vila e que Naruto deixasse de perguntar a cada segundo, ou a clareira que Sakura praticamente havia obrigado-os a parar para almoçar. Coisas assim, mas que indicavam que cada vez mais estavam perto de Konoha.

Foram necessários três dias para recuperar-se, da luta contra Madara, o suficiente para iniciar a viagem até a aldeia da Folha. Tudo seria mais fácil se os incapazes de Konoha tivessem trazido um médico com eles, pois a habilidade de Karin não incluía conhecimentos médicos, mas quando Juugo perguntou por eles, os ninjas se limitaram a responder com pose tensa "nosso esquadrão carece de ninja médico"

A entrada com portões verdes de Konoha apareceu para eles ao virar a última curva do caminho, tal e como Sasuke recordava, como havia aparecido em seu estranho sonho, com exceção da sensação de paz e tranquilidade. Abaixo do arco em que estava gravado o símbolo da Folha, duas figuras os esperavam. Uma estava lendo um livro com aparente desinteresse e a outra observando o horizonte com nervosismo sem deixar de se mover um segundo.

Quando estavam a uns metros de distância, um dos ninjas que os esperava, ao que Sasuke reconheceu como Naruto por seu despenteado cabelo loiro e sua mania de vestir coisas laranjas, aproximou-se correndo. Aparentemente sem poder esperar até que chegassem a porta, e parou frente ao Uchiha com expressão indecifrável.

- Você voltou. - Constatou o loiro com seriedade, não era uma pergunta.

- É o que parece. - Respondeu Sasuke sem desviar seus olho negros dos azuis do garoto, nem variar sua expressão. Notou que os olhos de Naruto estavam marcados com olheiras e seu aspecto não estava bom, como se fosse um desenho e tivessem passado uma borracha por cima.

Um sorriso foi abrindo espaço no rosto de Naruto lentamente, como se fosse esquecido como fazê-lo, mas sem poder evitá-lo, até que os olhos encheram-se de água pela emoção e soltou uma pequena gargalhada, enquanto o Uchiha seguia olhando-o impassível.

- Droga, Teme, continua igualmente inexpressível para os momentos de emoção. - Brincou enquanto enxugava os olhos com o punho.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e esboçou um meio sorriso.

- E você está igual, usuratonkachi. - Respondeu.

O moreno arregalou os olhos com alarme quando, sem esperar um segundo, Naruto lançou-se abraçando-o e, segundo Sasuke, molhando-lhe a roupa.

- ...Solte-me, solte-me Dobe. - Grunhiu o Uchiha tratando de separá-lo.

- Não me chame de Dobe, Teme! - Contestou o loiro separando-se com a testa franzida.

- E você não me chame de teme, baka! - Replicou por sua vez Sasuke.

Naruto abriu a boca para soltar outro insulto, mas justamente antes de colocar-se a gritar, algo passou por sua cabeça fazendo-o sorrir levemente e negar com nostalgia. Parecia que o tempo não havia passado para eles, as poucas palavras que tinham trocado, 90%, havia sido de insultos. Mas o tempo não parou e não eram uns genins insensatos que pensavam que podiam ganhar o mundo apenas com a vontade, agora eram praticamente adultos e a vida havia dado umas mordidas que ainda ardiam.

- Alegra-me saber que esta aqui, Sasuke. - Disse Naruto em tom sério e com os olhos tristes. - Significa muito, dattebayo.

O Uchiha o viu com curiosidade, era o mesmo loiro hiperativo e cabeça oca de sempre, capaz de tirá-lo do sério? Mal o havia visto e já o insultava e se lançava em cima. Mas havia algo em sua atitude que não terminava encaixando. O brilho de alegria de seus olhos parecia opaco. E para ser Naruto, não estava nem a metade de efusivo do que esperava, pensava que quando o voltasse a ver, Sakura teria que bater nele para que deixasse de gritar e saltar.

Agora que pensava, onde estava Sakura?

Os olhos escuros de Sasuke moveram-se olhando ao redor, mas unicamente deparou-se com Kakashi, que havia se aproximado com seu típico andar tranqüilo, e sorria atrás de sua máscara.

- Bem vindo, Sasuke. - Saudou com um piscar de lhos.

- Hump. - O moreno dedicou um movimento de cabeça como saudação.

- Alegra-me que tenha reconsiderado, todo esse assunto começava a ser um problema. - Confessou Kakashi com ar distraído.

- Não reconsiderei, simplesmente era o mais conveniente neste momento. - Disse Sasuke secamente.

O fato de que todo mundo pensasse que havia decidido voltar, arrepender-se de tudo e mudar, irritava-o. Ele não voltava por lealdade nem peso na consciência, simplesmente parecia o mais conveniente, Konoha dava a segurança da vila, um teto, sustento...era questão de sobrevivência não de amizade, por mais que não houvesse parecido desagradável insultar novamente o Dobe ou receber uma piscadela paternal de Kakashi.

- Claro, com certeza. – Concordou o jounin sem perder o sorriso.

Sasuke o fulminou com o olhar, fazendo um beicinho ao detectar o tom condescendente de Kakashi, dando-o a razão.

- Sasuke-kun...

O Uchiha viu-se tenso, preparando-se para receber de um momento a outro o abraço estrangulador da irritante de cabelos rosa, contudo, este nunca chegou. Em seu lugar viu como Karin o olhava com um aspecto cansado, era ela quem o havia chamado, havia esquecido que às vezes a ruiva colocava o sufixo ao seu nome, como costumava Sakura.

- Podemos entrar na aldeia, já? – perguntou a garota com tom suplicante.

- Ah, ruiva, já te disse que fosse ao banho antes de sair. – Interveio Suigetsu brincando.

- Não é isso, idiota. – Defendeu-se Karin lançando um soco direto na cabeça, o qual o ninja esquivou a duras penas. – Estou esgotada, não descansamos durante toda a viagem...

Realmente a ruiva tinha razão, havia sido uma viagem a ritmo esgotante. Talvez os ninjas de Konoha temessem que se atrasassem demasiado, Sasuke pensaria melhor ou, quem sabe, fosse muita vontade de chegar em casa. Haviam feito o caminho de regresso em um tempo record. O fato de Karin passar a maior parte do caminho tratando de bater em Suigetsu por, segundo ela, "fazer caretas", também contribuía para seu cansaço.

Os protestos da ruiva cessaram rápido quando, surpreendentemente, o espadachim da Taka a carregou com se fosse um saco de batatas, com toda a tranqüilidade do mundo.

- Assunto resolvido. – Comentou feliz.

- Solte-me, seu asqueroso! – Grita Karin batendo nele sem parar – desça-me, maldito peixe! Far-te-ei papinha, imbecil!

Yamato, que estava junto com Sai observando o reencontro de Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi, rodou os olhos frente a cena protagonizada pelos membros da Taka e começou a caminhar para a vila fazendo um sinal para que o seguissem.

Suigetsu começou a andar ainda com Karin, que se retorcia tratando de escapar, ao passar junto aos integrantes da equipe sete, apresentou-se rapidamente.

- Hozuki Suigetsu. – Sorriu mostrando seus afiados dentes. – A bruxa se chama Karin. – Apontou mostrando a ruiva que se debatia como uma louca, sem êxito.

- Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo. – Disse o loiro observando-o perplexo.

- Hatake Kakashi. – respondeu também o Jounin levantando a sobrancelha.

Mas o espadachim já havia passado, seguindo Yamato e Sai e concentrando-se em dar voltas para enjoar Karin sem chegar a cair no chão.

- Eu sou Juugo. – Apresentou-se o gigante inclinando-se respeitosamente. Desculpou-se envergonhadamente pela atitude de seus companheiros e se apressou a alcançá-los, enquanto Kakashi e Naruto ainda os olhavam com estranheza.

Sasuke rodou os olhos, era ridículo que eles se assombrassem com as ações de Suigetsu e Karin, quando Konoha não era precisamente o lar da seriedade e da sanidade. Havia perdido a conta das vezes que tinha visto Sakura golpear Naruto armando um escândalo. Kakashi não sabia dar um passo sem ter um livro de pornografia diante de si e, por último, o loiro viciado em rámen, esse ele preferia não falar, já que sua lista de excentricidade não tinha fim.

Voltar a Konoha não fora exatamente como havia imaginado. Não que houvesse pensado muito em como seria, obviamente que não. Mas sempre acreditou que quando voltasse – coisa que não ia acontecer – sua equipe estaria esperando-o. Quando o vissem longe, Naruto gritaria "Teme" com todas as forças de seus pulmões, então sairia correndo para ele e o jogaria ao chão com um soco por ser tão "bastardo ttebayo", mas depois o ajudaria a levantar-se e o abraçaria com gargalhadas até que Sakura lhe desse um cascudo por tê-lo socado e logo se jogaria a abraçá-lo desfeita em lágrimas e chamando-o de Sasuke-kun. Kakashi só sorriria por trás de seu livro, respeitando afortunadamente seu espaço vital que seus companheiros invadiam com tranqüilidade. Claro que, sem dúvidas, todos acabariam no Ichiraku sem que Naruto, nem Sakura o houvessem soltado.

Mas no lugar disso, o que havia encontrado tinha sido um Naruto de olhos tristes, um melancólico Kakashi que parecia demasiado cansado e nem rastros de Sakura. Não é que estivesse decepcionado, nem que quisesse, todo esse assunto dava na mesma, se por ele fosse, poderia apagar o recebimento tranquilamente, tampouco havia pensado nisso. Era só que acreditava conhecer os seus companheiros como a palma da sua mão até o ponto de poder antecipar suas ações e reações, e logo s deu conta de que não era assim.

- Sasuke-teme, vamos ao Ichiraku, você convida 'ttebayo. – Disse Naruto segurando-o pelo ombro.

- Hmp. Digo nada. - Contestou o moreno começando a andar.

- Teme!

"Ao menos algumas coisas nunca mudam", pensou o Uchiha com um meio sorrido.

_.*/*/*/*/*._

_...Sasuke-kun..._

_ A voz de Sakura cantarolava seu nome entre as árvores, chamando-o, mas sem se deixar ver, como se tratasse de um jogo infantil. O Uchiha caminhava através do bosque seguindo sua risada, de vez em quando, conseguia ter um vislumbre de cabelo rosa ou um pedaço da larga saia do folgado vestido branco que levava, mas nunca a alcançava. Era como se pudesse mover-se com a etérea luz que filtrava entre as folhas deixando somente sua cristalina risada atrás dela._

_- Encontre-me, Sasuke..._

_ O moreno se moveu rapidamente, conhecia esse bosque como a palma da sua mão, quando pequeno, costumava sair a jogar esconde-esconde com seu irmão ali. Rodeou os arbustos no exato momento para ver Sakura correr com os pés descalços e desaparecer dobrando a esquina atrás de uma árvore, rindo e dando uma rápida olhada de seus olhos verdes sobre o ombro, incitando-o a pegá-la._

_ Sasuke correu atrás dela até que por fim a alcançou, somente um tronco de árvore os separava. A rosada havia deixado de correr e o moreno a via divertir-se rodeando o tronco para manter a distância cada vez que ele tratava de diminuí-la, como em um jogo._

_- Te encontrei, eu ganhei. – Disse o garoto com tranqüilidade._

_ Ela sorriu, mas nesse momento, abriu os olhos com surpresa, pois Sasuke, com um rápido movimento, havia rodeado a árvore situando-se frente a ela a escassos centímetros, pegando-a com um braço em cada lado de seu corpo sem chegar a tocá-la._

_- Não veio me receber quando cheguei a Konoha esta manhã – sussurrou o Uchiha._

_- Sinto muito. – respondeu Sakura – Naruto esta feliz?_

_- Não. – Respondeu o Uchiha. O loiro estava contente de que ele tivesse voltado, sorria, mas apesar disso, não era feliz, seus olhos seguiam tristes._

_ Um lampejo de dor apareceu nos olhos verdes da garota._

_- Sakura... – Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, pois era mais alto que ela, aproximando-se ainda mais. Estava tão próximo que podia contar seus cílios, sua branca pele, não tinha sardas, mas se tivesse, o garoto também poderia contar – Onde...?_

_- Joguemos outra vez. – Sussurrou Sakura, interrompendo sua pergunta. Sua cálida respiração chocou contra os lábios de Sasuke que não se moveu. - ...Encontre-me, Sasuke-kun... – Pediu._

_.*/*/*/*/*._

- Saia de uma vez ou eu juro que jogarei a porta a baixo! – Os gritos vindos do corredor seguiram com fortes golpes na porta.

Sasuke piscou com o gesto, sonolento, com a lembrança dos sonhos ainda nublando sua mente. Seu quarto estava escuro e a única luz era a que passava pobremente entre as cortinas e por baixo da porta.

- Estou indo tomar banho cenoura! Que você seja uma porca, não significa que todos nos descuidamos da nossa higiene pessoal da mesma forma!

O Uchiha praguejou dando a volta na cama enquanto os insultos e golpes seguiam sendo ouvidos desde o corredor. Esses malditos idiotas o haviam acordado com seus gritos. Suspirou e levantou-se da cama com a certeza de que não poderia dormir de novo. De todas as formas, para que esses imbecis estivessem gritando a esse volume, deveria ser bem tarde da manhã, estranhava-se por ter dormido tanto, normalmente ele era o primeiro a se levantar.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo desordenando-o, outra vez havia sonhado com ela. O que significavam esses estranhos sonhos? Não havia pensado em Sakura durante anos e, agora, de repente, não podia parar de sonhar com ela. Apesar de que este vez não havia sido como o da primeira vez, que parecia tão real, mas não deixava de ser estranho.

Por outra parte, onde estava a rosada? Não tinha o recebido, nem a tinha visto na aldeia. Havia pensado que talvez estivesse com a Hokage, já que tinha ouvido rumores de que era sua mestra, mas quando foi apresentar-se para Tsunade, a garota não estava ali. Muito menos no Ichiraku onde passou a tarde com Naruto. O loiro jamais mencionou seu nome e, por suposto, Sasuke não perguntou por ela. Não iria rebaixar-se e parecer interessado por algo que, apesar de tudo, não interessava realmente.

- Continuará igualmente sujo por dentro por mais que se lave por fora!

Os gritos seguiam sendo ouvidos desde a porta do banheiro. Em uma hora ruim havia aceitado a casa que a Hokage tinha cedido, agora tinha que seguir suportando as idiotices da Taka. Prometeu-se tratar de recuperar o pequeno apartamento em que havia vivido quando genin, o que fará com intuito de se livrar dos gritos matutinos.

De repente o moreno abriu a porta de seu quarto saindo pelo corredor e se aproximando do banheiro dando passos largos. A expressão de seu rosto deveria deixar transparecer seu humor homicida já que Karin, que até esse momento tinha golpeado a porta com se quisesse jogá-la abaixo, afastou-se com os olhos arregalados, murmurando um surpreendido "Sasuke-kun".

O Uchiha por sua vez, unicamente se limitou a fulminá-la com o olhar para que depois de abrir a porta com tal força, que rompeu a tranca, entrasse no banheiro como um furacão. Seguinte a isso, o que Karin viu foi um Suigetsu saindo a empurrões unicamente com uma toalha que segurava precariamente rodeando sua cintura e que o garoto tratava de manter em seu lugar a duras penas, enquanto segurava um par de potes de gel de banho e gotejava água da cabeça aos pés.

- Sasuke, já sei que se sente só, mas comigo não vem com esses rolos. - Disse o espadachim justo antes que o moreno lhe desse um ultimo empurrão, lançando-o ao corredor sem nenhuma consideração.

- Muito Obrigada, Sasuke. - Cantarolou Karin felizmente, dando um passo em direção ao banho com um sorriso triunfante, contudo esse sorriso saiu de seu rosto quando o Uchiha fechou a porta em seu nariz.

Apesar da situação, Suigetsu não pôde evitar soltar uma gargalhada ao ver a cara de desconcerto da ruiva que olhava para a porta fechada do banheiro, como se não entendesse muito bem o que havia acontecido, enquanto os dois ouviam o som da água da ducha.

- Não tenha tanta pressa por tomar banho cenourinha, vem aqui, que ainda estou gotejando. - Ofereceu o garoto com um tom sugestivo lascando um olhar malicioso.

- Antes me jogaria no barro, cérebro de peixe. - Respondeu Karin agressivamente.

- Isso também poderíamos fazer. - Replicou Suigetsu levantando as sobrancelhas de forma sem vergonha.

Karin arregalou os olhos com o rosto do mesmo tom que seus cabelos.

- Mas que droga você tomou esta manhã, tubarão? - Espetou a ruiva sobressaltada.

- Nenhuma, nenhuma. - O espadachim levantou a mão em sinal de inocência. - Somente que nunca tinha te visto de forma tão...sugestiva. - Riu olhando-a de cima a baixo.

A Kunoichi, que estava em volta de toalhas brancas preparada para o banho, ficou ainda mais vermelha, pensou que de um momento a outro soltaria fumaça pelas orelhas. Estava dizendo o que acreditava que estava ouvindo? Suigetsu a estava paquerando? Bom, tinha que admitir que era um mulher bonita, já era hora que esse odioso tubarão se desse conta. Talvez se continuasse comportando-se como uma pessoa normal, poderiam levar-se bem, isso se deixasse de ser um _mala_...

- Ainda que a cara de cachorro estrague um pouco, mas tranqüila, posso tampá-la com algo. - Finalizou o garoto.

_ ...mal nascido filho de uma puta..._

- FECHE A BOCA, IMBECIL! E AFASTE SEUS OLHOS PERVERTIDOS!

- Nem meus olhos, nem nenhuma parte do meu corpo irá se acercar a você, cenoura, segue sonhando com ele! - Respondeu Suigetsu devolvendo os gritos.

_.*/*/*/*/*._

Sasuke caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha com as mãos nos bolsos rumo ao Ichiraku, onde sabia que a essa hora encontraria Naruto, incondicionalmente jogado no balcão com duas tigelas vazias e a ponto de engolir uma terceira.

Depois de tratar de relaxar em baixo d'água da ducha com seus companheiros gritando do outro lado da porta, com se quisessem deixar surda toda a vila, havia decidido sair para dar uma volta já que não tinha nada melhor que fazer e qualquer coisa era preferível a ter que ficar naquela jaula de loucos. Só esperava que Juugo não se descontrolasse e destruísse tudo.

Tinha tratado inutilmente de tirar da cabeça seus estranhos sonhos com Sakura, mas isso tinha se mostrado impossível. Não podia, não podia deixar de dar voltas à misteriosa ausência da rosada. Havia chegado à conclusão de que seu último sonho estava motivado, precisamente, porque tinha estranhado não encontrá-la ao voltar e essa idéia tinha ficado em seu subconsciente. Logo, o que devia fazer era esquecer o assunto e de uma vez por todas encontrá-la.

Tal e como tinha imaginado, ao chegar perto do posto de rámen, pôde ver o loiro sentado no banco pronto para deixar o local sem existência.

O Uchiha chegou junto de Naruto e se sentou no assento ao lado sem muita cerimônia, nem sequer pensava em soltar um "hump". Seu plano era, simplesmente, deixar que seu companheiro falasse sem parar, como era costume, esperando ouvir alguma pista sobre o paradeiro de rosada que parecia ser um tema tabu. Talvez estivesse em uma missão secreta ou algo parecido. Contudo, quando virou-se para ver o hiperativo loiro, percebeu que ele nem sequer levantou a vista de seu prato de macarrão e que removia-o com os palitos sem muito entusiasmo.

Sasuke entortou os olhos observando com mais atenção para comprovar se estava certo de que seus olhos não o enganavam e Naruto não estava se lançando em cima do rámen como se não houvesse comido em sua vida. Nesse momento, Teuchi, o dono do local, colocou um prato fumegante de rámen frente ao moreno em silêncio, lançando um mudo olhar de compaixão ao jinchuuriki.

-...Estava aqui sabe?...- disse Naruto com voz desapaixonada sem vê-lo. - ...quando vieram me dizer...estava almoçando, tinha comido seis tigelas seguidas...

O Uchiha se limitou e vê-lo inexpressivamente sem dizer nada, ainda que estivesse claro que não tinha idéia do porquê dessas palavras.

-... ...- o loiro suspirou e levantou a vista para ele. - Não vai perguntar por ela, verdade? Sabia que não o faria, segue sendo um maldito orgulhoso ttebayo...

- Hmp...onde está? - Murmurou Sasuke finalmente, em um grunhindo reticente.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto tremeram olhando-o seriamente como a água de um lago quando atiram uma pedra.

- Quer vê-la?... - perguntou.

Sasuke não contestou, somente devolveu o olhar impassível.

- Venha comigo.

O loiro se pôs de pé em um salto e começou a andar com passos decididos, sendo seguido pelo Uchiha atravessando a vila até onde as casa acabavam.

.*/*/*/*/*/.

- Sakura-chan...eu...eu trouxe o Sasuke, ttebayo...- A voz de Naruto se quebrou em um leve e triste sorriso que foi mais um suspiro. - ...Finalmente eu cumpri a minha promessa...per...perdoe-me por demorar tanto.

Sasuke observava a uns metros atrás, imóvel, como uma estátua de gelo, sentia como se a cabeça estivesse cheia d'água enquanto mantinha a vista fixa em algo frente a ele.

Uma lápide de pedra polida em que uma grande árvore de cereja dava sombra e, em cuja superfície, estava gravada as palavras.

_Haruno Sakura._

Tenso não...eu sinceramente fiquei em desespero quando li o cap...porque sinceramente como a autora foi capaz de matar a Sakura?

Mas não se preocupem meu amores, ainda existe muitos cap por vir, alguns mais tensos, outros mais esclarecedores.

Lembrem-se _Reviews ajudam a retardar o envelhecimento precoce das autoras e tradutoras, bem como ajudam a adiantar o atualizações de capitulos._


	3. Chapter 3 Negação

**_*Flores, ontem postei o cpt mas ele teve 'problemas' em aparecer online. Então, vou postá-lo hoje novamente e ver no que vai dar... ai ai esse ffnet...*  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Classificação: <em>**_T-rated_

_Romance/Drama_

**_Shipper: _**_SasuSaku_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto não nos pertence.  
><em>

**_Autora: _**_Elade-chan.  
><em>

**_Sinopse: _**_Uma serie de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke, que não pode entender o seu significado ou porque sempre vem com ela. Eles se tornam mais frequentes quando ele finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. SasuSaku_

**_Aviso:_**_ Possíveis spoilers._

_**Beta oficial: **Bella21_

* * *

><p><strong>Não diga que foi um sonho<strong>

_Traduzido por K. Hime ;D_

.

"_Não descarte seus sonhos. Sem a ilusão, o que seria do mundo?"_ _ Ramón de Campoamor._

Capítulo III

Negación _Negação_

_._

* * *

><p>— <em>Eu amo me deitar para olhar para as estrelas, e você, Sasuke-kun?<em>

_O rapaz virou a cabeça para olhar para a menina deitada ao seu lado, ambos estavam deitados no telhado da mansão Uchiha observando o céu escuro._

— _Shikamaru sempre olha pras nuvens, consegue lê-las, no entanto, nem todas as mensagens no céu são pra ele - Sakura disse sorrindo para ele._

— _E__u também sei ler o céu, eu sei o que vem a seguir, o sangue da lua vermelha significa derramamento de sangue - respondeu Sasuke sentado no telhado, olhando seriamente para as ruas de seu clã._

— _Não deixarei que isso aconteça. - O Uchiha virou-se para encará-la correndo os olhos verdes refletindo as estrelas e recostou-se, descansando a cabeça sobre uma mão._

— Você _não pode me ajudar, dizendo que está morta - contestou Sasuke em um tom neutro._

— _Como? - __Perguntou a kunoichi sem nenhum indício de surpresa em seu tom._

—_Naruto e toda Konoha - ele respondeu._

—_Você fala como se não acreditasse neles - Sakura disse suavemente._

— _Não acredito - reiterou o rapaz sério._

— _Por que não?_ _—__Ela sussurrou, fixando os olhos no rapaz num olhar penetrante._

—_Porque ... você está aqui agora... comigo murmurou o Uchiha no mesmo tom._

_Sakura deu-lhe um olhar triste._

— _Mas Sasuke-kun, você sabe que isso é um sonho - disse a kunoichi com a voz trêmula - Logo você vai acordar ..._

_O rapaz franziu a testa enquanto a kunoichi sentada abraçando os joelhos, sua franja rosa caindo sobre os olhos._

— _Sa ...- o Uchiha estendeu a mão para ela ..._

—…kura… —Sasuke abriu os olhos cansado e deixou a mão cair num gesto desagrado e soltando um _hmpf._

* * *

><p>Com um puxão rápido, livrou-se dos lençóis cobria e levantou-se. Ainda estava escuro e a única coisa que iluminava o quarto era o luar prateado entrando pela janela.<p>

Ele suspirou e levantou-se correndo a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo o piso de madeira sob os pés descalços. Foi até a janela que dava para pequena varanda e abriu-a. Aproveitou do ar fresco da manhã em contato com sua pele nua (ele estava vestindo apenas calças). Sentiu um pouco de frio, mas Sasuke não se importou com isso. Ele sentou-se no corrimão apoiando as costas no batente, seu olhar perdido em algum lugar da Vila.

Não é de admirar que tivera um novo sonho com Sakura, depois do que Naruto lhe dissera.Não conseguia assimilar o fato que a moça tinha morrido, era muito absurdo, que Sakura, a kunoichi irritante de cabelo rosa que sempore o seguiu por todos os lugares, batendo e dando bronca em Naruto e que sempre se preocupava com eles, havia morrido.

Na verdade nunca pensara na possibilidade de que algo poderia acontecer. Quando genins, sempre a haviam protegido, talvez até demasiadamente, mantendo-a fora de perigo, talvez até inconscientemente, retardando o seu progresso como ninja, porque é isso que ela é ... _foi ..._ uma ninja. Sasuke nunca tinha pensado nisso, que como uma kunoichi que realizava missões por conta própria, ela arriscava a vida em cada uma delas, pois para ele, ela sempre tinha sido apenas Sakura, a mesma garota irritante e doce, amorosa, feliz, temperamental de sempre. Ele nunca notara nada além disso, a Haruno Sakura, ninja medica, chuunin de Konoha.

Ela não poderia estar morta, não pode ser, inaceitável, não. Não insistira tanto no lema: nós somos a equipe sete? E agora ele voltou e ela não estava lá? Só não, simplesmente deveria estar sentada merda do banco como ele pensava que estaria, e tudo seria como antes de ele partir, como quando ele era quase feliz, com sua vida e rotina estúpidas, realizando missões estúpidas.

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-se à parede e fechou os olhos lembrando do que Naruto lhe dissera. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do momento em que o tempo foi congelado naquela pedra estúpida.

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

><p>As letras gravadas na superfície de pedra pareciam rir dele enquanto ele olhava imóvel, como se fosse também feito do mesmo material. Perto da lápide de pedra a poucos metros na frente de Sasuke, Naruto enxugou os olhos que deixara escapar algumas lagrimas rebeldes, usando o punho da camisa laranja.<p>

— Nem sequer ... eu nem sequer estava com ela – lamentou-se o loiro.

—…Hmp… o que é toda essa merda, Dobe? — Sasuke finalmente perguntou sério.

Naruto se virou para olhar para ele friamente com olhos úmidos.

-Você me perguntou onde estava a Sakura-chan - lembrou-lhe com a voz um pouco rouca - Ela está aqui, Sasuke. Sakura-chan está morta ... - Pronunciou cada sílaba guturalizando-as.

—… — O Uchiha continuou olhando para ele impassivelmente.

Naruto viu a pose do moço por um instante, indiferente à raiva que tivera à atitude de seu amigo.

— É de Sakura que estamos falando! — Explodiu o loiro. - Não ouse ficar ali plantando como se isso não fosse nada, datteba...!

— Por que eu deveria me importar? — Sasuke interrompeu elevando o tom, mas sem chegar a gritar. Não, isso não me importa, ela não era ninguém, durante anos tentara apagá-la de suas lembranças, como se nunca tivesse se importado. No entanto, agora algo queimava em sua garganta, como se tivesse engolido brasas e isso o deixou surpreso, mas não o demonstraria.

— Você é um filho da puta. - Naruto o insultou, já tremendo de raiva. - Ela te amava, apesar de tudo que você fez, ela te defendia, foi nossa companheira na equipe sete, ela não merece isso ... mas agora ... - O loiro murmurou finalmente. – Agora ela não está mais aqui... Não se importam o suficiente...

— O mundo ninja é assim. - Sasuke disse com uma voz seco . - Se você tiver um inimigo mais forte que você, fuja ou morra...

O Uchiha esperava uma reação tensa do loiro, ele tinha usado as palavras certas para descobrir quem matou Sakura, sem é claro, realmente ter perguntando a Naruto diretamente. Sim, ele conhecia Naruto e acreditava que ele saltaria imediatamente para defender sua amiga de cabelos róseos, dando todos os detalhes de seu confronto e assim ele poderia matar o cretino que a matou.

Ele o mataria, não seria nada de especial, era simplesmente uma questão de territorialidade, Sakura era algo que ele havia protegido em um momento de sua vida, algo que foi até certo ponto, importante e por isso mesmo faria o responsável de sua morte sofrer.

* * *

><p>— Sakura era forte, Você não tem idéia do que aconteceu! — Explodiu Naruto e Sasuke revirou os olhos para ele com expectativa, mas de repente o jinchuuriki deixou-se esboçar um sorriso irônico. — Não pense que eu não sei o que você quer fazer, Teme.<p>

Sasuke podia ser capaz de controlar as expressões faciais a serem demostradas com precisão milimétrica, e era fria como gelo, mas seus olhos mostraram o fogo do Sharingan naquele momento.

— Desta vez, a vingança não te servirá em nada, você tem que encontrar uma nova maneira de canalizar sua dor. —Disse Naruto, recebendo em troca um olhar arrogante e perigoso do amigo. - Não há ninguém para se vingar, Sasuke, ninguém a matou.

Os olhos do Uchiha se estreitaram um pouco e a testa franziu.

—Sakura-chan estava a uma semana de distância da vila. — Naruto comeliu a começou a explicar, soltando um suspiro de resignação. Uma aldeia perto da fronteira com o país estava em quarentena, devastada por uma epidemia, uma doença mortal que atacou as crianças. Ela era ... era uma médica, a melhor aluna da velha Tsunade, e por isso foi ajudar essas pessoas ... mas ... algo não correu como esperado. Ela ficou doente antes de começar a cura-los ...

Sasuke ouviu atentamente a história de Naruto, para o qual parecia custoso deixar as palavras partirem da garganta. Uma careta de dor permanente no rosto.

—Quando soubemos, Kakashi-sensei e eu fomos lá ... mas ... chegamos muito tarde ... — As lágrimas caíram, ele estava incapaz de parar seus olhos de safira e impedir que as lagrimas rolassem livres. —Eu não podia sequer dizer adeus a ela ...

Naquele momento, Naruto viu o Uchiha se virar e começar a partir.

— SASUKE! Onde pensa que vai? —Perguntou o loiro com fúria.

O rapaz parou e virou um pouco o rosto para que Naruto pudesse ver seu perfil.

—Ela não está aqui. — Disse numa voz grave, antes de ir embora, enquanto o loiro observava as costas do moço partindo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke abriu os olhos e deixou que as lembranças se dissipassem, respirou fundo o ar frio Konoha, deixando que lhe enchesse os pulmões. Naquele momento, p desejo que tinha de ter um daqueles vícios compulsivos que iria ajudar a aliviar a tensão, como fumar lentamente um daqueles cigarro de Asuma, deixar o fumo ifiltrar nos pulmões, embargando o cérebro para aliviar a sensação horrível que sentia por dentro.<p>

Ela não poderia estar morta, algo o impedia de acreditar nisso. Tinha que ser um erro, talvez todo mundo pensava que ela estava morta mas na verdade, somente estivesse perdida em algum lugar, e em breve retornaria simplesmente para calar a todos especularam sobre o fato de ter morrido. Então teriam que remover seu nome deste túmulo infame que Naruto lhe mostrara e tudo voltaria ao normal, o Dobe ficaria com aqueles olhos tristes e Sakura lhe dedicar seus sorrisos doces até que ele se cansasse desses. E assim ele não teria mais que sonhar.

_Esses sonhos ... _

Estava começando a pensar que estava ficando louco, por que sempre sonhava com isso? Além disso, nunca tinha lógica, em um estavam escondidos olhando para as estrelas do telhado da casa da família de sua familia e ambos diziam coisas sem sentido ... _Shikamaru ... ler coisas no céu... a lua crescente ..._ Bem, a lua vermelha até tem sentido, ele sempre tinha pesadelos sobre a noite do massacre de seu clã e sempre via a lua na cor de sangue.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura estava ajoelhada no chão cantarolando uma melodia cativante, aparentemente focada em colocar, o Sasuke pensava ser areia, em um frasco.<em>

_O Uchiha curiosamente se aproximou da moça ajoelhada à sua frente, e viu que o que pensara ser areia, eram cinzas, que a moça pegava em um punhado de uma fogueira próxima._

—_Sakura, o que você está fazendo?_ _—__O rapaz perguntou curiosamente._

_A kunoichi parou de e levantou os olhos fixando-os nos de ônix._ _Ela sorriu misteriosamente e colocou um dedo nos lábios._

—_Prepare o funeral__—__ disse, colocando um punhado de cinzas no jarro._

_Em seguida, algo chamou a atenção do Uchiha, a kunoichi tomou uma kunai afiada e fez um corte na palma da mão, permitindo que o sangue escoasse para dentro do recipiente, após isso, fechou-o e sacudiu como uma coqueteleira._

_Sakura levantou-se antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer ou perguntar mais alguma coisa__._ _O rapaz correu atrás dela até que chegou a um lugar onde havia um buraco retangular cavado no chão com cuidado, a kunoichi colocou o frasco no local._

—_É isso._

_Curioso, Sasuke desviou o olhar para a superficie de pedra polida que estava em uma das bordas do buraco e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando viu gravado em sua superfície "Haruno_ Sakura".

_Ele levantou a cabeça em alarme para olhar para a moça, que apenas se litmitou a olhou para ele intensamente._

* * *

><p>— Yo!<p>

—…merda!

Sasuke acordou quase caindo do parapeito e indo parar direto na varanda, onde havia adormecido.

Kakashi o observava com curiosidade.

—Me desculpe se te assustei, Sasuke jounin— Desculpou-se pelo aparecimento súbito e por ter despertado o rapaz.

—Hmp — O Uchiha simplesmente rosnou, levantando-se para tentar aliviar a dormência dos músculos por ter adormecido em uma posição desconfortável.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro de dor quando percebeu que tinha maculado a pele das costas ao bater contra a parede, quando ele quase caiu. _Maldito Kakashi._

— O que você quer? — perguntou o rapaz num tom seco.

—Eu só queria saber como você esta. —disse o jounin num tom suave. — Naruto me disse para falar com você sobre Sakura.

— E daí? —Sasuke bufou. — Eu não sei por que você acha que isso iria me afetar de alguma forma. — Retrucou com a expressão gélida.

—Porque ela era Sakura, a garota da equipe sete, sua equipe, porque ela se importava.

— Faz anos que não nos víamos. E isso vai passar...com o tempo - Murmurou sem encará-lo.

O som produzido um papel amassado chegou aos ouvidos do rapaz que levantou a cabeça e pode ver Kakashi puxar uma folha dobrada em quatro e entregou a ela. Ele a pegou, sem entender, e notou que se tratava de uma carta.

—Há coisas que o tempo não pode mudar, Sasuke —O jounin disse com tristeza.

O Uchiha voltou sua atenção para a carta, o papel crepitava e as linhas estavam marcadas nas dobraduras, sinal de que tinha sido dobrado e desdobrado várias vezes. A caligrafia ornamentada parecia ter sido feita por alguém com mãos tremulas.

* * *

><p><em>Para Uzumaki Naruto de Haruno Sakura:<em>

_Olá Naruto, se você estiver lendo isto é porque, bem, eu não posso mais estar com você, se não eu vou ter certeza de lhe dar uma boa surra por vasculhar minhas coisas shannaro._

_Você não deve ficar triste quando você lê-la, prometa-me, que seu sorriso não morrerá nunca, eu não te imagino sem ele._ _Você tem que ir sem se render, porque eu sei que um dia você vai ter tudo o que você deseja, mas deve continuar e aprender a ver além dos sonhos._

_Cuide de__Tsunade-shisou, isso significa muito para mim, ela me ensinou a ser forte e confiar em mim mesma, me deu o que eu precisava para provar que eu poderia ser alguém__._ _Não deixe que se culpe por me enviar nesta missão, eu mesma a pressionei a isso._ _Embora agora eu perceba que talvez minhas habilidades não fossem suficientes, eu sou uma médica, afinal._

_Ao Kakashi-sensei, eu só posso agradecer por tudo que ele nos ensinou__._ _Graças a ele fomos uma equipe, talvez por um tempo curto, mas certamente uma das mais unidas e se eu consigo me lembrar de um momento de pura felicidade, certamente este foi um daqueles que compartilhamos com ele perseguindo aqueles gatos estúpidos._

_Agora, eu quero escrever algumas palavras para a pessoa que sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração, apesar de tudo, Sasuke-kun. Eu sei que vai voltar, Naruto, confia em você, e ele sofreu muito mais do que ninguém deveria sofrer, e por isso ele ficou muito tempo perdido no escuro, mas você pode ajudar, merece ser feliz._

_Diga-lhe que eu o amo mais que tudo, eu só queria vê-lo sorrir e talvez ser capaz de trazer um pouco de luz para iluminar sua escuridão._ _Diga a ele para sempre se lembrar ..._

* * *

><p>As últimas letras quase tinham de ser adivinhadas, porque parecia que Sakura tinha caído na inconsciência e a caneta havia escorregado de seus dedos traçando um rabisco o último pedaço de papel.<p>

—Foi a última coisa que ela escreveu. — Kakashi disse pegando de volta a carta de e guardando consigo. — Como vê, ela nunca deixou de amar você ...

—Saia —Sasuke murmurou sem dar-lhe um olhar.

—Sasuke…

—Saia. - lentamente repetiu, marcando cada sílaba.

De um salto, Kakashi deixou o lugar, tão repentinamente quanto chegou, deixando Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos.

* * *

><p>O Uchiha apertou seus dentes até a mandíbula doer. Maldito Kakashi, maldita carta, maldito Naruto, malditos todos!<p>

Merda, já sabia o que queria Sakura, o que sempre quis, e fora mostrado com cada palavra, cada gesto e sorriso, merda, ele sabia muito bem que tinha se comportado como um cretino egoísta com ela, não era necessário ser lembrado a cada segundo do disso. Não havia necessidade de repetir constantemente que ela tinha ido embora, que ele não voltaria a ver seu sorriso doce ou ouvi-la chamado-o de "Sasuke-kun", ou receber uma flor branca quando estava no hospital ...

O que Naruto e Kakashi queriam era que ele admitisse que doeu ouvir sobre a morte de Sakura, pois isso o faria sentir-se melhor sobre si mesmo ao ser capaz de dizer "viu só, você também se importava" e assim mostrar que não perderam tempo com ele e que Sasuke tinha sim profundos sentimentos, ou para simplesmente chafurdar em sua tristeza por sua falta de resposta, dizendo "você não sabe o que é perde-la, dói, dói demais"

O que diabos eles sabem sobre ele? O que eles poderiam saber se ele sentiu ou nem sequer se sentem quando eles nunca sequer tinham de sonhar com ela durante a noite, se não tinham sua presença sentida como real e então acordar e simplesmente descobrir que tudo aquilo era uma mentira.

Eu não quero sentir nada pela morte de Sakura, porque se o fizer, parando para pensar no que o causara, isso se tornaria algo real, que não havia mais como voltar atrás e que ela realmente não iria voltar.

Com um movimento brusco, ele se virou e voltou para seu quarto.

* * *

><p>Do alto da escada, Sasuke já podia ouvir os gritos de seus companheiros, revirou os olhos começando a descer os degraus com relutância, teria permanecido no quarto, mas seu estômago já estava se rebelando contra si mesmo pela fome teria surgido ainda menor.<p>

— Me dá, cara de peixe estúpido, o esquisito pediu pra mim! —Karin gritava com Suigetsu.

—Isso é porque não estava bom da cabeça! Por acaso não viu como era o penteado dele? —este, por sua vez, mantinha-se fora do alcance de uma placa retangular do tamanho de um livro, embrulhado em papel pardo.

O espadachim era mais alto que kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos, por isso só precisava estender o braço e segurar o pacote no alto para provocar raiva a garota por não ser capaz de alcançá-lo.

—Se você quebrar, Sasuke-san vai te matar. —disse Juugo tranqüilo. — e não é só uma maneira de falar, literalmente, ele vai pegar a katana e te matar.

—Me de isso, idiota! —Repetiu Karin repetida furiosamente ignorando o gigante e saltando alto para tentar alcançar o pacote nas mãos de Suigetsu.

—Larga, quatro olhos! —Gritou o espadachim ao sentir as unhas da kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos lhe lanharem como um gato.

… _Ras…_ ... _Ras ..._

O tempo congelou ao som do rasgar do papel do embrulho por uma das investidas de Karin. Ela olhou alarmada para Suigetsu que olhou de volta, sem sequer se mover da posição em que estava.

Um ninja estranho com uma máscara e os olhos cobertos, para não mencionar seu cabelo espafatoso, havia deixado o pacote para Sasuke,_ oh sim eles iriam morrer._

—Olha o que você fez, cenoura. — lamentou-se estridente o espadachim olhando para o rasgo no papel pardo.

—A foi culpa sua, seu idiota. — disse Karin, verificando o grau de destruição.

Felizmente, apenas o papel do embrulho tinha sido danificado. E pelo rasgo era possível identificar um retrato emoldurado.

—É Sasuke-kun ... ainda pequeno ... —a ruiva disse de repente, espantada ao ver aa imagem.

—Sim ... — Suigetsu disse curiosamente. — e olhe, é o mesmo tipo de máscara e um loiro com jeito de idiota, parece o mesmo que foi nos recebe na entrada ... e quem é essa garota?

Da foto, uma menina de cabelos róseos de cerca de doze anos sorria, feliz entre os dois gatoso que pareciam tentar assassinar um ao outro com o olhar, e o único adulto apenas dava uma piscadela feliz com seu olho visível.

—O que estão fazendo? —Perguntou uma voz profunda atrás deles que parecia tranqüila, apesar de soar como uma ameaça em seu tom gélido.

Tanto Karin como Suigetsu ficaram em choque e engasgaram enquanto Juugo parecia surpreso pelo que vira na foto.

—Nada, Sasuke, você sabe, só de saída. — disse o espadachim num tom normal.

—Te ... te trouxeram isso, Sasuke-kun. —Karin se aproximou do rapaz e entregou-lhe o pacote, garantindo que o rasgo não ficasse visível.

—Hmp —Sasuke simplesmente pegou-o. E arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar a parte rasgada e levantou os olhos para eles.

—Foi ela! — Suigetsu rapidamente acusou a ruiva, apontando com dois dedos para dar ênfase.

* * *

><p>Os olhos do Uchiha moveram-se para a ruiva de forma fuminante, no entanto, ele não disse nada e voltou sua atenção para o pacote, removendo completamente o papel que o envolvia simplesmente para encontrar uma foto dentro.<p>

Sasuke permaneceu rígido, olhando fixamente para a foto em suas maos. Lembrou-se do dia em que a foto foi tirada, os protestos de Naruto, a paciência Kakashi, os sorrisos de Sakura ...

—Sasuke, quem é a garota de cabelo rosa? — Suigetsu perguntou curioso, olhando por cima do ombro.

- ... É ... Sakura. — respondeu com voz rouca, depois de hesitar um segundo.

—Oh. -O espadachim sorriu um sorriso maroto. —E onde está a princesa de cabelos exóticos agora?

O Uchiha desviou o olhar lentamente para encontrar o de Suigetsu em expectativa e para vê-lo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

—Ela está morta. — Ao dizer as palavras, Sasuke ficou realmente consciente do seu significado, de que ela não voltaria, não havia como voltar atrás.

O sorriso esvaiu dos lábios dos Taka ao ouvir a resposta do rapaz e ao lembrar de seu líder pronunciar tal nome várias vezes em seu sono ... _Sakura_ ...

.

**Continua.**

.

* * *

><p><em>Fala, pessoas!<em>

_Ai ai que saudade de postar algo aqui nas tradupontocom =)_

_Bem, meninas, Hime quer saber: O que acharam do cpt?_

_Tipoooooo revelações tensas sobre a 'situação' sasusaku ne... Uhmmmmm e agora, como Sasuke-kun irá lidar com a verdade sobre saku-chan? heinnnnn?_

_. _

_Nah tem muita coisa boa ainda por vir e muitas revelações também ;D_

_Acompanhem-nos e não irão se arrender ;)_

_Deixo um bjito prôces, _

_Hime =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>: reviews são sempre apreciados =) - e por sinal, arigatou por todos até agora =)  
><em>

_**pp**s: Nos vemos daqui a pouquinho lá no meu perfil com att kakasaku e sasusaku =D_


	4. Capítulo 4 Raiva

_Oiiii pessoas... __Chegando com mais uma att, eu sei que tem algumas pessoas curiosas e pouco revoltadas com a morte de Sakura ( eu tbm_

_ fiquei quando li U.ú) , tem tanta coisa pra acontecer ainda..._

* * *

><p><em>É uma história cheio de mistérios, isso que dá um clima a fanfic, nesse capt vcs vão ter mais esclarecimentos a cerca disso e mais dúvidas, <em>

_mas é linda! Agradecendo aos reviews, fico muito feliz com a boa aceitação do grupo, gosto muito disso, mesmo que agora tenha _

_ sobrado menos tempo, estou tão distraída que esqueci de mandar pra Bella, pensei que já tinha mandando, foi mal gente..._

* * *

><p><em>Então qualquer erro... me avisem xD<br>_

_Traduzido por Chris96_

**Não diga que foi um sonho**

"_Somos um pouco mais nós mesmo durante o sonho." – Thomas Browne_

Capítulo 4 – Raiva

_Os lençóis eram suaves, tão suaves como a seda, pensando bem, talvez fossem de seda e por isso eram tão suaves._

_Sasuke suspirou, estava realmente bem ali, sonolento, de bruços entre os travesseiros macios com a dourada luz do Sol aquecendo suavemente suas costas através das cortinas. Com os olhos ainda fechados virou a cabeça para se acomodar melhor e ao abri-los teve que piscar várias vezes para acreditar no que estava vendo._

_Sentada ao lado dele na cama, tratando de se cobrir como podia com os lençóis de seda que para o rapaz pareciam tão macios, estava Sakura com as bochechas coradas de vergonha olhando-o com uma mistura de surpresa e alarme._

_- Sakura? O quê... – perguntou o garoto confuso._

_- É seu sonho... – se desculpou apressadamente. – você está sonhando..._

* * *

><p><em>O Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha ceticamente se curvando ligeiramente para se aproximar dela com curiosidade, o que Sakura respondeu agitada, se colocando de pé apressadamente para se afastar tentando levar o lençol consigo. O que a rosada não contava era que o dito lençol estava emaranhado nos travesseiros e ao próprio Sasuke, de modo que quando se levantou não pode arrasta-lo para continuar se cobrindo, deixando uma sugestiva e escassa camisola quase transparente.<em>

_- Oh – disse Sakura ao ver a si mesma refletida no espelho que tinha na parede – nunca pensei que algum dia vestiria algo assim... nem que você tivesse uma imaginação tão pervertida._

_Sasuke bufou dando-lhe as costas para dar a ela alguma privacidade._

_- O que aconteceu? Você se machucou? – perguntou de repente à rosada quando viu os pequenos arranhões que tinha feito nas costas ao se esfregar na parede na parede quando adormeceu._

* * *

><p><em>O rapaz demorou, a saber, do que ela estava falando, até que percebeu o que ela queria dizer e rodou os olhos.<em>

_- É só um arranhão – disse com um encolher de ombros._

_- Ino-porca podia te curar... tenho certeza que te daria uma de suas misturas de jasmim – murmurou a garota com algo de tristeza em sua voz – todas suas poções cheiram a jasmim, é sua solução universal._

_Sakura suspirou e se virou para o espelho olhando seu reflexo com curiosidade, movendo-se e alisando sua camisola correndo as mãos pela cintura. Sasuke viu-se olhando para ela fixamente, sem perder detalhes de seus movimentos sutis como se fossem hipnóticos cantos de sereia._

_Nunca tinha pensado em Sakura como uma mulher, é claro que sabia que era uma garota, não era idiota, mas não tinha notado isso com todo o significado da palavra. Descobriu-se pensando que ela era bonita, talvez não uma beleza deslumbrante como a de Ino, mas tinha alguma coisa que atraia os olhos, o contraste de força com delicadeza._

_Lentamente, Sasuke se aproximou dela por trás segurando um lençol branco que ele tinha pegado na cama para cobri-la._

* * *

><p><em>A kunoichi olhou para cima para se encontrar com o reflexo de olhos escuros do Uchiha que pareciam mais escuros que nunca, com um pequeno "obrigado", Sakura pegou o cobertor colocando sobre os ombros. O rapaz ficou atrás dela, muito próximo, embora em nenhum momento tenham se tocado.<em>

_- Quer ser meu príncipe encantado Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a rosada suavemente, seu tom de voz parecia triste – como na história..._

_- ...Que história?... – ele disse bem baixinho perto de sua orelha._

_- A história... – repetiu em um sussurro._

_Naquele momento, Sasuke percebeu que o reflexo no espelho tinha mudado e em vez de mostra-los, refletia a rosada usando um elegante vestido azul e uma tiara dourada na cabeça. A Sakura do espelho estendeu a mão para algo que parecia ser um fuso pontiagudo de uma roca e com um movimento delicado tocou a afiada agulha com o dedo indicador. No mesmo segundo em que se furou, ambas caíram desmaiadas no chão._

_- Sakura!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke se sentou de repente na cama respirando apressadamente. As cortinas do seu quarto transformava em penumbra a brilhante luz do Sol que indicava que a manhã já estava avançada.<p>

* * *

><p>O Uchiha resmungou entre os dentes cerrados e do nada jogou o travesseiro com raiva contra o armário na parede oposta. <em>Outro maldito sonho.<em> Ele passou as mãos no rosto apertando os olhos com as palmas da mão até que viu luzes brilhantes.

O que significa todos esses sonhos? Será que estava ficando louco? Definitivamente era isso que devia estar acontecendo, seu equilíbrio emocional sempre tinha sido um tanto precário. Desde os oito anos seu mundo tinha desmoronado, tinha andado sobre a linha tênue que delimitava a loucura e finalmente o inevitável aconteceu.

Desde que Madara tinha contado a verdade sobre seu irmão havia se considerado mentalmente instável, primeiro se aliou com ele contra Konoha, depois o matou e agora voltou à vila que jurou destruir... Ele olhava, para onde ele olhasse, não parecia coisas de pessoas saudáveis. E agora a coisa toda de sonhar com Sakura como se estivesse obcecado era gota d' agua.

* * *

><p>- TEME!<p>

Uma voz estridente gritou da rua chegando aos seus ouvidos.

_Falando de loucos... _pensou enquanto caminhava em direção a varanda para olhar para fora. Embaixo resmungando insultos estava Naruto chutando alguma pedrinha enquanto esperava que seus gritos fizessem efeito antes de voltar a recomeçar.

- Pare de armar escândalos, usuratonkachi – sibilou o Uchiha chamando a atenção do garoto que levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

- Oh! Por fim se dignou a aparecer, baka – o loiro exclamou indignado – Até que horas planejava vegetar preguiçoso de merda, 'ttebayo? Em vez de Taka sua equipe devia se chamar Marmota, ficaria melhor!

- Do que diabos você está falando? Pare de dizer coisas estupidas, idiota – disse Sasuke com pouca paciência.

- Se vista de uma vez e desça! Ficamos de comer com a Hinata-chan e chegaremos tarde dattebayo. – gritou Naruto colocando pressa.

- Com quem? – perguntou o moreno intrigado esquecendo os impropérios que estava pensando gritar.

* * *

><p>Hinata mudou o peso de um pé para o outro nervosamente enquanto esperava em frente à biblioteca em que havia ficado com Naruto para ir comer no Ichiraku. E se a presença do loiro já não era suficiente para fazer as suas mãos tremerem, nesse momento para a desgraça dos seus nervos, Sasuke os acompanharia. A moça tratava de respirar devagar para não desmaiar enquanto não apareciam, o Uchiha desde pequena já lhe inspirava um pouco de medo, sua aparência séria e seu olhar obscuro a inibia.<p>

* * *

><p>A kunoichi suspirou e lembrou a si mesma que estava fazendo isso por Naruto. Ultimamente, tinham se aproximado muito, ele era gentil com ela e a tratava como uma boa amiga, ninguém tinha voltado a mencionar a declaração de Hinata na luta contra Pain. E embora a Hyuuga estivesse apaixonada por Naruto, estava contente por poder estar ao lado dele, bebendo dos calorosos sorrisos que ele lhe dedicava e o apoiando nos momentos difíceis, como a recente morte de Sakura, ele desmoronou por completo. Então, ela o apoiava incondicionalmente em qualquer coisa que acontecia.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Flash Back – <em>

_Hinata comia o macarrão de sua tigela com a elegância própria dos Hyuugas, enquanto ao seu lado Naruto praticamente engolia sem respirar demostrando sua desenvolvida capacidade de engolir sem mastigar e não engasgar na tentativa._

_- Sasuke está me preocupando – disse o loiro quando finalmente tinha a boca relativamente vazia._

_- ... ... – a garota deixou sua comida e o olhou com atenção fazendo o saber que estava escutando._

_- Passa o dia trancado em casa com aquele bando de malucos, dorme demais, Kakashi disse que tentou falar com ele, mas... já sabe como é – suspirou Naruto revirando os olhos – ele se tornou mais sombrio que antes. Eu sei que o que aconteceu com Sakura o machuca... tanto quanto a mim, mas é tão orgulhoso que não admitiria nem em um milhão de anos. Prefere se isolar, ficar sozinho mais do que nunca. Idiota estupido._

_- ...Talvez... se sinta excluído... Ele acaba de voltar para Konoha depois de anos fora sendo considerado um traidor, agora nada é igual como se lembrava, todos... cada um tem sua vida aqui e mudaram, Sakura não está... possivelmente ele não encontrou seu lugar – tentou explicar Hinata timidamente – Talvez devesse fazê-lo ver que continua sendo parte de sua vida... que é seu amigo._

* * *

><p><em>Naruto a olhou um segundo pensativo e então a dedicou um sorriso radiante entusiasmado.<em>

_- Você está certa dattebayo – exclamou rindo – você é ótima Hinata-chan – alargou o sorriso fazendo com a garota ruborizar – Amanhã vou convida-lo para comer com a gente, já é hora de ele sair de sua toca._

_- No... nós? – murmurou Hinata arregalando os olhos com alarme, mas o loiro não pareceu ouvi-la._

_- Amanhã nos encontramos em frente à livraria nesse mesmo horário dattebayo. – Naruto se distanciou, gritando e acenando. _

_- Fim do Flash Back –_

* * *

><p>- Hinata-chan! – a voz de Naruto gritando seu nome fez com que a moça deixasse seus pensamentos para ver no final da rua o loiro se aproximando sorrindo enquanto acenava, seguido por Sasuke que caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos e ar tranquilo em contraste com seu amigo hiperativo.<p>

- Olá Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san – cumprimentou educadamente a Hyuuga quando ambos os rapazes vieram até ela.

Naruto devolveu o cumprimento calorosamente enquanto o moreno mal fez um assentimento de cabeça reconhecendo sua presença com um "Hmpf".

- Desculpe pela demora, Hinata-chan – continuou tagarelando o loiro – eu tive que tirar o urso da sua caverna e quase tive que usar fumaça – reclamou fulminando Sasuke com o olhar.

No entanto o Uchiha não parecia estar escutando nada do que Naruto dizia. Na verdade, ele estava totalmente concentrado em olhar a janela da biblioteca como se contivesse a solução de um mistério.

* * *

><p>- O quê... o quê você está olhando dattebayo? – perguntou o loiro surpreso com a atitude do seu amigo – Um livro de contos, um livro para crianças? – ele concluiu arqueando uma sobrancelha.<p>

- A Bela Adormecida – sussurrou Hinata se aproximando da janela para olhar o livro. Na capa se podia ver uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros com uma coroa e um vestido azul comprido alcançando a mão até um fuso pontiagudo.

- Você conhece? – perguntou Sasuke instantaneamente desviando seus olhos escuros para a garota com intensidade.

A Hyuuga assentiu nervosamente com as faces enrubescidas desejando ter se mantido em silêncio para não atrair a atenção do moreno.

- Conta... a história de uma linda princesa que cai em um sono profundo ao se espetar com o fuso de uma roca por culpa de uma maldição de uma fada malvada. E a única coisa que pode acordar a princesa é... um... um beijo de amor. A notícia chega aos ouvidos de um príncipe, o príncipe encantado que enfrenta todos os tipos de perigos e consegue chegar até ela lhe dando um beijo, desfazendo o feitiço e assim resgatando a princesa do mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

><p>Naruto aplaudiu com entusiasmo pela história e se lançou a atordoar Hinata com perguntas idiotas sobre a história. Sasuke simplesmente adotou uma expressão pensativa.<p>

_O mundo dos sonhos..._

Era muito estranho para ser uma coincidência, em seu sonho havia visto o reflexo de Sakura como a Bela Adormecida e ela tinha pedido para ele ser seu príncipe encantado, isso significava que ela tinha pedido ajuda? Talvez não estivesse morta, só...

O rapaz torceu a boca com desdém. Nem sequer sabia para onde ia seus pensamentos, a única coisa que sabia era que os sonhos não estava o deixando louco e o mais absurdo de tudo era que começava a fazer sentido, ou melhor, imaginar.

- Teme, vamos dattebayo! – gritou Naruto o tirando de seus pensamentos para que caminhasse com eles para o Ichiraku.

* * *

><p>- Velho! Outra rodada de rámen! – gritou Naruto levantando sua segunda tigela no ar.<p>

- Saindo! – sorriu Teuchi, feliz por ver o loiro com seu antigo entusiasmo depois de tanto tempo vagando com uma alma perdida, pelo menos o tempo estava começando a curar suas feridas lentamente e o retorno de Sasuke tinha certamente feito muito bem.

- Naruto-kun... eu não acho que posso comer mais. – suspirou Hinata afastando sua tigela.

- As garotas têm estômagos muito pequenos – opinou Naruto – Sakura-chan também tinha pouco apetite, nunca comia mais que uma tigela de rámen. Sasuke lembra quando nós éramos genins e ela me deu sua comida? – recordou com nostalgia.

* * *

><p>Os nós dos dedos de Sasuke ficaram brancos pela força com que ele agarrava os hashis e seus olhos se escureceram fixos em sua comida sem querer olhar o loiro que continuava falando alheio a sua reação.<p>

- No entanto, tinha uma força monstruosa. Você nunca viu Teme, mas ela era capaz de me fazer voar vários metros com um soco e abrir o chão 'ttebayo. – riu o garoto – Ela era uma boa ninja... a melhor médica.

Hinata sorriu com ternura colocando uma mão no seu braço.

Sasuke os fulminou com o olhar. Ali estava Naruto, comendo com essa Hyuuga rindo e olhando para ela como olhava para Sakura, como se ela a tivesse substituindo, falando dela como se fosse uma simples lembrança.

- Bem, para alguém que a considerava tão boa médica aceitou muito rápido a história que ela morreu por uma doença. – sibilou o Uchiha venenosamente.

* * *

><p>Alguma coisa estava ardendo em seu interior, algo que o fez querer provocar Naruto para descarregar tudo aquilo que começava a queimar as veias ao escuta-lo falar sobre a rosada, lembrar-se dos momentos que tinha vivido, os que tinham perdido, os que sonhava...<p>

Os olhos do loiro se voltaram duros quando dirigiu o olhar ao seu amigo.

- E de acordo com você, em quê eu tinha que acreditar? – perguntou friamente.

- Hmpf. Não sei. – disse sarcasticamente o moreno – Talvez você devesse ter investigado o que aconteceu ao invés de simplesmente aceita-lo, Dobe. Se você sentia tanta falta, se você se importava tanto...

- Acha que eu não fui ao maldito lugar mover céus e terra? – gritou Naruto alterado – Você não tem uma ideia de merda, Sasuke!

- Pode ser que não te contaram a verdade, pode ser que alguém tenha a matado... – disse o Uchiha aumentando o tom de voz e franzindo o cenho.

- Oh, por favor, dattebayo – bufou o loiro – Não vai encontrar ninguém para culpar desta vez, Sasuke...

- EU ESTOU TENTANDO CULPAR VOCÊ! – berrou o moreno se colocando de pé e derrubando abruptamente o que estava no balcão – Você é o herói do caralho! Você tinha que cuidar dela, era suposto que com você ela estaria em segurança, que você a protegeria!

* * *

><p>- Há protegi durante anos, a protegi inclusive de você! – respondeu Naruto furiosamente.<p>

- Pois deveria ter feito melhor! – acusou Sasuke se endireitando ameaçadoramente e lhe dando um empurrão – Onde estava enquanto ela estava morrendo?

O punho de Naruto se chocou contra a face do Uchiha fazendo-o tropeçar para trás.

- E você, maldito? Onde estava toda vez que ela precisava de você? – reclamou o loiro com raiva.

Sasuke limpou o sangue do seu lábio com o dorso da mão e levantou um meio sorriso nada agradável antes de se lançar contra o jinchuuriki e se envolver em uma luta. Hinata olhava horrorizada os dois rapazes que gritavam e se socavam.

- Você nunca se preocupou com Sakura! Não tem o direito de reclamar de nada! – gritava Naruto.

- O que você sabe sobre mim? Nada!

* * *

><p>O Uchiha fez com Naruto se dobrasse com um soco no estômago e este lhe lançou um pontapé nos joelhos que conseguiu joga-lo no chão. No entanto, Sasuke conseguiu enlaçar suas pernas com as do outro rapaz para fazê-lo cair também e imediatamente pulou sobre ele com um punho direto no queixo.<p>

- Você disse que nunca iria deixar que isso acontecesse novamente, que nunca mais permitiria voltar a perder alguém importante – o Uchiha disse com raiva enquanto acertava outro soco no loiro – você prometeu... nunca mais.

Naruto abriu os olhos apesar da dor no maxilar provocada pelos golpes ao compreender as palavras de Sasuke. Apesar de ele ter falado com ele, o jinchuuriki sabia perfeitamente que seu amigo se dirigia a si mesmo, que a raiva que demonstrava era na realidade dor que não poderia mostrar de outra maneira. A única forma que Sasuke sabia expressar emoções era através do ódio, a violência e a raiva.

- ... Eu sinto muito... – murmurou Naruto chamando a atenção do seu amigo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cerrou a mandíbula girando seu Sharingan com uma expressão de fúria e levantou o punho de novo disposto a descarrega-lo sobre ele até que essa sensação de fogo que tinha dentro de si se consumisse, até que o nó em sua garganta desaparecesse, até...<p>

Um golpe seco caiu sobre a nuca do Uchiha fazendo com que ele desabasse inconsciente com um baque surdo ao lado de Naruto. O loiro olhou com seriedade para Kakashi, de pé atrás deles que observava Sasuke com tristeza, foi ele quem havia batido no moreno.

- Nós não vamos chegar a compreendê-lo – disse o jounin negando com a cabeça – já deveríamos saber.

Naruto se levantou penosamente pelos hematomas da briga.

- Sofre por Sakura, mas nem sequer ele mesmo entende – disse o rapaz desviando o olhar com uma mistura de raiva e impotência.

- Para nós Naruto já passou semanas, mas para Sasuke é como se ela tivesse morrido há dias, ele ainda não assimilou. – racionou Kakashi – Seu caráter o faz guardar a dor sem demonstra-la.

- Naruto-kun, você está... bem? – perguntou por fim Hinata que tinha se aproximado deles e olhava preocupada as feridas sangrentas do loiro.

- Sim, Hinata-chan, não se preocupe. Lamento pelo que aconteceu 'ttebayo – se desculpou com um rápido sorriso que desapareceu deixando passo para seu olhar triste ao contemplar Sasuke inconsciente. Parecia tão em paz que custava acreditar que momentos antes seus olhos estivessem destilando pura raiva.

* * *

><p>Kakashi suspirou. Desejava Sakura que estivesse aqui, ela era a força pacificadora que equilibrava a equipe sete. Desacelerava a enorme hiperatividade de Naruto e acalmava a fúria assassina de Sasuke. O jounin sempre tinha pensado que sua equipe era uma luta continua entre duas poderosas energias que podia destruir tudo em seu caminho e estavam em confronto constante, uma consumindo a outra, Naruto e Sasuke. Sakura era que mantinha o equilíbrio evitando que se destruíssem entre si.<p>

- Vamos, vamos leva-lo para casa. – disse Naruto com resignação.

* * *

><p><em>Ajoelhado diante da mesa de centro de estilo tradicional, Sasuke observava como Sakura ia e vinha cantarolando algo enquanto preparava a comida, derramando água nas vasilhas e colocando para cozinhar o que fosse que estivesse dentro. O cheiro o fez lembrar-se da infância, cheirava exatamente igual quando sua mãe cozinhava. Na verdade, se encontravam<em> _na mesma cozinha e a garota de madeixas róseas vestia um avental bege que Sasuke lembrava ter visto em Mikoto._

* * *

><p><em>- Eu gosto de cozinhar – disse então Sakura – apesar de não me dar muito bem. Todos os meus experimentos acabam fatalmente... eu acho que não dou muita importância ao sabor com tanto que tenha nutrientes... defeito profissional. Pergunto-me... se as crianças tomariam o remédio se eu tivesse preparado um, mas para que tomar remédio se você não está doente, certo? Que bobagem... você não acha?<em>

_O Uchiha assentiu com a cabeça em silêncio. No entanto, ao se mover a sua sobrancelha direita lhe enviou uma pontada de dor que o intrigou por um momento. Então se lembrou da briga com Naruto, a raiva e a impotência em relação à Sakura._

_Sem perceber a mudança na expressão no rosto do garoto, a garota de cabelos rosa se concentrava na sua tarefa de cozinhar, Sasuke se levantou e chegou perto dela._

_- Não, eu não acho – disse então o rapaz com raiva contida – Eu já não sei o que eu devo acreditar ou não._

* * *

><p><em>Sakura se virou para encara-lo com seus olhos verdes ainda segurando uma colher de pau na mão.<em>

_- Oh, mas você sabe sim – contradisse a garota em tom condescendente – só que ainda não percebeu._

_De repente, Sasuke com um movimento brusco jogou a panela no chão que ressoou com um forte som metálico enquanto a água e as verduras que tinham dentro se esparramavam pelo solo. Sakura estremeceu assustada e olhou o garoto com os olhos arregalados de surpresa._

_- Já chega de charadas – silvou o moreno – diga alguma coisa que eu possa entender!_

_A rosada retrocedeu um passo desviando seu olhar e negando suavemente com a cabeça até que suas costas baterem na borda da bancada._

_- Você está morta? Por que eu sonho com você? O que significa todas essas coisas que você diz? Eu quero uma resposta clara._

_- Olhe ao seu redor Sasuke-kun – pediu a moça com os olhos trementes – eu jamais tinha visto esse lugar. Tudo isso é seu sonho, sua mente que cria. Se eu respondesse que sim ou que não, como você ia saber se é realmente verdade e não um engano da sua própria mente – o olhou intensamente – destoaria o que é real do que realmente deseja ouvir?_

* * *

><p><em>Durante alguns segundos se fez o silêncio unicamente quebrado pela alterada respiração do rapaz que foi se acalmando.<em>

_- Eu quero acreditar que está viva – murmurou Sasuke sem nenhum traço de raiva – mas sinto que estou ficando louco, por que eu? Depois de tudo que eu... por quê não pedir ajuda a Naruto? _

_Sakura levantou o olhar para ele notando que ele havia se aproximado mais._

_- Eu não sei... não tenho todas as respostas –sussurrou o olhando, pela primeira vez ela parecia perdida. Até este momento, Sakura sempre se havia mostrado enigmática e segura em seus sonhos, como se o convidasse a descobrir um enigma que ela já sabia, mas agora parecia vulnerável._

* * *

><p><em>O Uchiha chegou mais perto dela, queria toca-la, nunca havia chegado a roçar sua pele e seus dedos formigavam para fazê-lo.<em>

_- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sakura alarmada arregalando seus olhos verdes quando percebeu suas intenções – você não pode..._

_- É o meu sonho, eu estou sonhando – respondeu Sasuke repetindo as palavras da rosada. Ele encurtou a distância a olhando desafiante e a tomou pela cintura ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos acariciavam sua face – eu posso fazer o que quiser._

_No momento que ele a tocou sentiu o calor de seu corpo na pele, com uma agradável corrente. Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando o contato com seus rosados lábios entreabertos. Obedecendo a um impulso, o Uchiha aproximou os seus lábios roçando os dela suavemente, com lentidão._

_- Oh... Por Kami – ele ouviu que Sakura suspirava em seus lábios agarrando-se suavemente a sua camisa._

_Sasuke estreitou mais o aperto a sua cintura e a garota de cabelos rosa tremeu levantando seus braços para rodear o seu pescoço rendendo- se finalmente ao beijo que o rapaz aprofundou._

_- ...Não deveria ter feito isso... – sussurrou Sakura quando se separaram._

* * *

><p><em>O Uchiha percebeu que os olhos da garota estavam úmidos e por sua face deslizavam lágrimas silenciosas. No entanto, não tinha se afastado nenhum centímetro dele e continuava com seus dedos entrelaçados entres as mechas escuras de seu cabelo apesar da dor que refletia em seu olhar.<em>

_- ...Os sonhos acabam se desvanecendo na memória... no final você vai esquecer e só vai ficar uma leve lembrança de que uma vez sonhou que me beijava. Não é justo, eu não quero que você se esqueça de mim._

_- Isso não vai acontecer... – respondeu Sasuke com a voz um pouco rouca - ...eu vou te encontrar._

* * *

><p><em>Toc! Toc! Toc!<em>

Sasuke abriu os olhos ao escutar o incessante bater em sua porta, ao se sentar uma dor de cabeça terrível levou-o a soltar um gemido.

* * *

><p>Segurando sua testa com uma mão e notando que ao fazê-lo também doíam as suas costelas e o braço, caminhou até a porta para abrir e fecha-la nos nariz de quem quer que fosse assim deixaria de incomoda-lo.<p>

- Sasuke-kun eu vim... – disse Karin enquanto o moreno abria a porta com um olhar entre irritado e sonolento.

- Por Kami... você está horrível – uma segunda voz interrompeu, afastando a ruiva sem muita paciência e recebendo em troca um olhar envenenado.

- Yamanaka? – conseguiu perguntar Sasuke franzindo a testa em confusão ao ver a loira a sua frente.

- Quem você esperava, o espirito do primeiro Hokage? Aparentemente Kakashi te bateu mais forte do que ele pensava – começou a tagarelar a garota – você já pode ir - disse para Karin com um leve movimento da mão direita como se a garota fosse uma empregada do serviço de quarto.

* * *

><p>A ruiva compôs uma expressão similar a de uma panela prestes a explodir, com a face corada, Sasuke não teria ficado surpreso se tivesse saído fumaça pelas orelhas. Mas, antes que a kunoichi de Taka pudesse replicar ou arrancar o cabelo de Ino, está entrou no quarto do Uchiha com resolução e fechou a porta na sua cara.<p>

Karin engasgou um grito de raiva e frustração, cerrando os punhos e saiu progressivamente em busca de Suigetsu, depois que essa loira tinha se plantado ali dizendo que era médica e vinha curar Sasuke com ares de ser dona do Universo, precisava gritar e bater em alguém.

Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto, Sasuke ainda continuava olhando perplexo como Ino deixava sua bolsa em cima da mesa sem deixar de tagarelar.

- ...eu não sei de onde você tirou aquela ruiva, mas...

- Yamanaka – interrompeu o rapaz – Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Tão educado como sempre, Sasuke-kun – sorriu a loira sarcasticamente – Eu estou aqui para te ajudar com suas contusões e cortes, além da bela dor de cabeça que deve estar sentindo agora mesmo.

- Hmpf – o Uchiha bufou levemente, mas não a contradisse, se ela podia fazer algo para que seu cérebro deixasse de tentar autodestruir-se por ele estava bom.

* * *

><p>Ino o mandou tirar a camisa para poder ver a coleção de hematomas que enfeitava sua pele. A garota estalou a língua em desaprovação.<p>

- Naruto tinha mais ou menos a mesma pinta – disse a loira – Parece que velhos hábitos nunca morrem, né Sasuke-kun?

O rapaz se limitou a ignora-la enquanto ela curava as feridas da sua luta com Naruto usando seu jutso médico.

- Aqui está, tome isto para as contusões – disse a medica-nin entregando-lhe um frasco contendo uma pomada – com isso elas desaparecem mais rápido, tem cheiro de jasmim.

- Misturas de jasmim... – Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo lembrando o sonho com Sakura, no entanto, as palavras chegaram aos ouvidos de Ino.

- ...Sakura costumava chamá-lo assim – disse a loira com um sorriso melancólico – dizia que tudo que eu preparava cheirava a jasmim. Ela nunca se preocupava de como cheiravam seus medicamentos e sabia como seus remédios funcionavam, assim que a maioria do que preparava sabia bem mais do que eu – rio com nostalgia – Era uma boa médica...

* * *

><p>O Uchiha observava em silencio, mas seu cérebro trabalhava lembrando os cenários de seus sonhos e juntando extremidades. Havia coisas que era impossível que ele tivesse inventado, como o de Ino e o jasmim e os medicamentos de Sakura de gosto ruim, já que nem sequer estava na vila e ninguém tinha lhe contado.<p>

Tudo isso devia significar alguma coisa, os sonhos que ele tinha não eram normais, tinha certeza de que Sakura tentava lhe dizer algo, de provar que não estava morta e precisava de ajuda.

* * *

><p>- Yamanaka – chamou Sasuke chamando a atenção da garota. Até onde ele sabia, ela tinha sido a melhor amiga da garota de cabelos róseos, de modo que se alguém estava disposto a acreditar, certamente seria ela.<p>

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

- Eu acho que Sakura está viva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

_E aí vcs gostaram?_

_Mataram um pouco da curiosidade ou deixaram mais confusas, com certeza teve um bons esclarecimentos nesse capt..._

_Concordam com o Uchiha, Sakura está realmente viva? Eu sinceramente amo essa história..._

_E esse beijo tá valendo? rsrs_

* * *

><p><em>Deixem reviews, nós ficamos muito felizes de saber que vcs estão gostando da fanfic e queremos saber as suas opiniões...<em>

_Tchau... até a att de Exilio XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Traduzido por: Strikis

Betado por Bella 21

Não Diga Que Foi Um Sonho

"Nunca desista de um sonho. Somente trate de ver os sinais que os leva a ele." - Paulo Coelho

Capítulo 5 – Negociação

- Yamanaka?

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

- Eu acho que a Sakura está viva. - Disse o rapaz de forma direta, sem qualquer sutileza.

Ino arregalou os olhos para ele, por um segundo, como se ela realmente acreditasse que aquelas palavras haviam deixado a boca do garoto. No entanto, depois de superar o choque inicial, a garota franziu a testa e, contra todas as probabilidades, deu um soco no rosto do Uchiha.

Sasuke certamente poderia ter evitado se não tivesse sido tão inesperado, Quem teria pensado que Ino iria bater, nele, Sasuke Uchiha?

- O que você fez, sua louca? – O Uchiha reclamou, olhando-a com se fosse uma desvairada.

- Que merda você está fazendo, quem você pensa que é? - Ino gritou nervosamente em resposta. - Você não tem ideia... do que sofremos pela Sakura... não tem o direito de vir aqui e reabrir a ferida que trabalhamos duro para fechar. - a menina apertou os punhos com raiva e trovejou com a dor em seus olhos. - Muito menos para Naruto, que agora está começando a levantar a cabeça depois de todo esse tempo procurando como uma alma perdida. Aceitar sua morte significou muito para deixar a memória de Sakura em paz, você só quer acreditar que ela está viva para aliviar sua consciência culpada por deixá-la...

Ino engasgou quando Sasuke a agarrou pelo pescoço fazendo com que suas costas chocassem contra a parede.

- Tenha cuidado. - sussurrou o Uchiha com o Sharingan perigosamente colorindo os olhos. - Eu não sou como os fantoches que você está acostumada a lidar.

A loira estremeceu com suas palavras, tentando soltar a mão que segurava seu pescoço repirando com dificuldade.

-Solte-me. - Disse fracamente e com os olhos úmidos. A aura escura e perigosa, que envolvia o moreno, lembrou um momento no exame Chuunin. Havia esquecido que o moreno não era como Naruto ou Shikamaru, colegas que ela poderia gritar e bater, ele era perigoso.

Sasuke observou por alguns segundos, depois de um breve piscar, voltou seus olhos para o típico negro e seu aperto afrouxou gradualmente.

- Você não consegue entender, - disse gravemente, afastando-se dela, - dessa vez eu não vou abandoná-la.

Ino suavizou seu olhar quando percebeu o brilho da dor que tinha os olhos do menino e a maneira em que os punhos estavam cerrados. Apesar de tudo, ele também perdeu sua amiga.

- Não se trata de abandoná-la, - atreveu-se a dizer a loira de modo suave. - mas de deixá-la ir.

- Suigetsu! - Ouviram gritos raivosos.

Naquele momento, um forte barulho no andar de baixo abalou a casa, sendo seguido por uma enxurrada de insultos e gritos, fazendo com que Sasuke sufocasse uma maldição e saísse como um furacão para fora, seguido de perto por Ino, que olhava para ele curiosamente.

- Cenoura foi um acidente! Minha mão não iria voluntariamente para qualquer parte do seu corpo! - Suigetsu gritou pulando e usando uma mesa como escudo para escapar dos golpes brutais da ruiva que o perseguia jogando tudo o que estava ao seu alcance.

-Respiração, relaxamento, autocontrole - Sentado de pernas cruzadas no centro da sala, enquanto os outros dois circulavam em torno dele, Juugo ficou com os olhos fechados como se estivesse tentando meditar. - Respiração, relaxamento, autocontrole...

Nos últimos tempos, o gigante ganhou mais controle sobre seus impulsos assassinos, que foram constantemente testadas por Karin e Suigetsu. Assim, embora pudessem ver a marca do selo amaldiçoado começando a invadir a pele, o ruivo sentou-se tentando relaxar em vez de se jogar para matar qualquer coisa viva na sala.

- Que acidente nada, cara de peixe, você é um pervertido de merda, você tentou tirar proveito da minha inocência! - Gritou a ruiva perfurando todos os ouvidos.

- Respiração, relaxamento, autocontrole...

- Inocência? Permita-me rir cachorra. - Suigetsu respondeu desviando de um jarro jogado pela kunoichi.

- Respiração, relaxamento, autocontrole! - Juugo gritou, de repente abriu os olhos e sua expressão mudou de uma tranquila para uma furiosa... - Eu vou matar você!

Felizmente para Karin, os reflexos rápidos de Suigetsu a fizeram girar bem a tempo de se esquivar de um ataque de Juugo, pegando-a pela cintura e, rodando-a em um movimento digno de dança.

A ruiva virou-se para respirar quando percebeu que estava segurando a respiração, levantou os olhos para encontrar o perfil de Suigetsu, que ainda não a tinha soltado e mirava Juugo seriamente, que estava tentando, furiosamente, libertar seu punho preso na parede pelo golpe lançado.

-Parece que a diversão acabou. - Murmurou o azulado com ironia.

Karin, aturdida, não pôde apartar a vista da expressão séria do espadachim ao mesmo tempo em que o sentia abraçando-a com segurança, quando notou que estava segurando o fôlego novamente.

- Cenoura, - a menina olhou-o sem dizer nada. - deixe-me ir de uma vez.

- Sim. - Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer Karin, recuando rapidamente ao perceber que ainda se agarrava a ele como se fossem dançar uma valsa.

- Nee, Sasuke! - chamou Suigetsu caminhando para um Juugo enfurecido, tentando impedi-lo e se agachando para evitar outro golpe. - Você poderia... você sabe? - O garoto apertou os olhos em sua tentativa de imitar o Sharingan, enquanto o gigante estava de cabeça para baixo, agarrando seu tornozelo.

-HMP.

O Uchiha viu na porta uma incrédula Ino, que cruzou os braços com um olhar de nojo, ao assistir Juugo sacudindo o espadachim para cima e para baixo.

- Deveria deixar que você resolvesse sozinho, isto é por culpa do seu maldito escândalo. - Alfinetou Sasuke, mas rapidamente fez aparecer o seu Sharingan e seguiu em frente para chamar a atenção de Juugo, acalmando dessa forma, o desejo assassino do ruivo.

O grandalhão relaxou liberando rapidamente o tornozelo de Suigetsu que caiu de cabeça no chão sendo acompanhado por Juugo, que no segundo seguinte, sentou-se murmurando desculpas.

- Tranquilo, garotão. - O espadachim riu acariciando as costas largas de seu companheiro. - O que seria do meu dia se alguém não me pendurasse de cabeça para baixo?

- Desculpe, desculpe... – Continuava o grandão, ainda cobrindo o rosto envergonhado.

-Bah. - Suigetsu fez um gesto despreocupado com a mão e deitou no chão virado para cima. - Pelo menos você conseguiu fazer a cenoura para de me jogar coisas como uma louca.

Karin lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso, internamente amaldiçoando-se por ter pensado, por um segundo, que aquele ser mononeuronal poderia ser uma pessoa normal. Era sempre o mesmo, Suigetsu fazia algo que a deixava deslumbrada por alguns segundos e, em seguida, fazia ou dizia qualquer porcaria que fazia o seu "eu" aparecer novamente, um merda inútil e sem esperança.

- Você é insuportável. - Suspirou a ruiva olhando-o com desdém.

A menina levantou o cenho com orgulho e com um passo firme passou o espadachim, que levou um chute quando tentou agarrá-la pelo tornozelo para que caísse.

- Que animal que você é! - Suigetsu queixou-se rindo, enquanto rolava no chão com a mão em seu peito, onde Karin tinha pisado com a bota. - Assim nunca terá um namorado. – Resmungou, tossindo e rindo.

- Idiota, você é que nunca vai encontrar alguém que irá te suportar, cabeça de peixe! - Karin rugiu, ameaçando dar-lhe outro chute.

- ... Isso seria questionável. - Ino murmurou em voz alta. - "Eu" o suportaria "um par de horas" - Concluiu maliciosamente arqueando uma sobrancelha loira.

Suigetsu olhou para a kunoichi de Konoha com gesto de perplexidade, como se para ter certeza se ela tinha dito que achava que tinha entendido, então deu um sorriso radiante. No entanto, o tempo para complacência não durou muito, com Karin, antes do menino responder docemente para a loira, pisando sadicamente nele, desta vez na mão.

- ...! -O espadachim sibilou com dor, que inutilmente tentava fazer a ruiva parar de triturar seus dedos com a sola da bota. - Isto é o que eu quis dizer, maldita louca!

- Isso te faz ser um babão. - Resmungou a garota entre dentes lançando a Ino um olhar fulminante.

- Você pode não ser tão idiota como parece. - A loira afirmou ao dedicar um olhar avaliador à Karin, que a mirou com os olhos brilhando.

- HMP. - Sasuke franziu a testa murmurando algo como "idiotas" - Eu vou dormir, e espero que, para o seu próprio bem, vocês parem o escândalo. - Advertiu ameaçador cortando a réplica ácida da kunoichi da Taka e voltando-se para as escadas para subir novamente.

-Mas Sasuke... - A voz de Ino parou-o com um pé já no primeiro degrau, nem se quer anoiteceu ainda e você acabou de acordar, como você tem son...

-Você sabe onde é a porta Yamanaka. – Limitou-se a responder o Uchiha, para continuar a subir a escada sem dedicar um único olhar para a menina, que o via sair silenciosamente, observando suas costas desapareceram rumo ao piso superior.

. * / * / * / * / *.

Sasuke movia-se em seu quarto como um leão enjaulado. Que estúpido, Ino Yamanaka não havia acreditado quando ele mencionou a possibilidade de que Sakura estivesse viva. Ok, talvez não fosse exatamente sutil dizer daquela forma, sem rodeios, "Eu acho que Sakura está viva", mas não esperava que a loira estivesse fechada para ouvir algo sobre isso. Supunha-se que eram melhores amigas, foda-se, pelo menos, poderia ter sido um pouco mais receptiva.

Embora ele tivesse que admitir que suas palavras foram, pelo menos, estranhas. Ino estava muito próxima de Sakura e sua morte deve ter doído muito e, agora, começando a superá-la alguém vem, aliás, alguém que tinha ficado anos fora da aldeia como um traidor, vem e diz que a rosada está viva. É como reabrir a ferida e jogar sal.

O menino caiu na cama com um suspiro de aborrecimento, nem sequer tinha sono para dormir e sonhar com ela novamente... E precisava disso, caramba, se precisava dela, ainda que não pudesse aproximar-se ou falar, limitava-se a contemplá-la, como em muitos desses sonhos. Tornou-se estupidamente viciado em sua presença, mesmo sonhando, nesta atmosfera de calma à sua volta, onde não havia passado, presente ou futuro, onde não havia um traidor ou um pária

Os olhos de Sakura nunca tinham desprezo ou ressentimento ao mirá-lo, só um sorriso caloroso que sempre lhe dedicou, sem censura ou perdão, ela comportava-se como se não tivesse nada a perdoar. Por isso ele precisava dela, porque ela era a única que podia olhar nos olhos sem sentir uma obra de caridade a quem havia sido concedida uma segunda chance por pena.

Ele a beijou... Sasuke tocou seus lábios distraidamente. Não sabia por que ele havia feito em seus sonhos, sempre se comportava estranhamente, muito desinibido, como se lhe faltasse o filtro que faz conter os impulsos e parar para pensar. Ele queria tocá-la e o tinha feito, mas uma vez que fez contato com sua pele, não pôde conter-se de provar o que sentiria ao encostar seus lábios. Sakura era bonita e, agora que havia superado seu vício de gritar como uma louca, era agradável...

A quem queria enganar, ele sentia falta dela, até mesmo de seus gritos. O mais engraçado era que depois de ter passado anos sem querer saber dela, era como uma espécie de justiça poética, que agora ele a busque quando ela tinha passado tanto tempo tentando encontrá-lo e a havia desprezado. Não se acostumava estar em Konoha sem vê-la vibrar de um lado para outro, chamando-o de "Sasuke-kun" em cada esquina.

Não era como estar fora da vila sabendo que, apesar de não vê-la, ela estava em algum lugar, não importa onde, não importa o que lhe fizesse, nem se quer teve interesse em encontrá-la, no entanto, saber que nunca mais poderia vê-la, que não havia como voltar atrás... Não, não podia estar morta.

- ...- Os olhos escuros de Sasuke pararam no retrato que estava sobre a mesa desde que Kakashi tinha trazido. Cuidadosamente, ele tomou em suas mãos e estreitou a visão com uma centelha de nostalgia ao ver seu ex-time em sua formação original.

-...Naruto... - Murmurou, pensativo caindo sentado na cama enquanto observava seu rosto de menino na fotografia. O loiro sempre quis Sakura e ele sabia que eles tinham ficado muito unidos depois que havia deixado à cidade. Naruto acreditaria se lhe contasse? Ou acabaria batendo nele como nesta amanhã?

- Já está mais calmo, bastardo? - Disse uma voz seca da varanda da sala.

Como se invocado com o pensamento dele, ali estava Naruto entrando na sala com a expressão um tanto irritada.

- HMP- Respondeu evasivamente o Uchiha sem levantar seu olhar.

O loiro parou por um momento com seus olhos penetrantes de safira e uma carranca leve, com a expressão séria, que raramente podia ver em seu rosto, até que ele notou o quadro que Sasuke ainda tinha nas mãos, aparentemente sem perceber.

- Isso era da Sakura. - Disse Naruto de repente, apontando para a foto com um aceno de cabeça, seu rosto em um tom mais suave.

Sasuke não pôde evitar olhá-lo ao ouvi-lo dizer o nome da rosada.

- É a sua cópia da foto da equipe sete de anos atrás, trouxeram com as suas coisas, ela sempre carregou por toda parte... - disse o loiro ao seu amigo imóvel - ... Você sente falta dela, não?

- ... - Apesar do Uchiha não ter respondido, seu silêncio foi mais eloquente do que suas palavras e seus dedos ficaram brancos, pressionando a moldura com força.

- Eu também, dattebayo. - continuou Naruto com voz trêmula. - Quando me disseram que estava morta não pude acreditar, eu pensei que tinha sido um erro. Kakashi e eu fomos lá, eu juro que pensei que estava morrendo de dor quando confirmei a notícia... e eu queria culpá-los ... a todos, Tsunade por deixá-la ir, o povo da aldeia por ter pedido ajuda com a epidemia, Kakashi, eu mesmo. Mas então eu percebi, mesmo que Sakura soubesse o que aconteceria, nada a teria parado, porque ela era uma médica e ainda que eu não possa expressar o quanto me dói por não tê-la comigo, era o seu caminho ninja e devemos aceitar.

Sasuke ainda estava com os olhos, fixos em brasas, sem dizer uma palavra.

- O que quis dizer, mais ou menos, 'ttebayo... – o loiro coçou a cabeça um pouco nervoso. - é que entendo o ocorrido desta manhã...

O Uchiha não disse nada, manteve-se em silêncio observando Naruto que parecia um pouco desconfortável. Aquele idiota sempre perdoou tudo o que ele fez, mesmo sem ter dito uma palavra de desculpa. O loiro o considerava seu melhor amigo, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito.

-Naruto... – Chamou-o quando o loiro já estava se preparando para sair pela janela depois de dizer algo sobre buscá-lo amanhã para treinar.

O menino virou-se para olhá-lo novamente, sem entender bem o porquê do moreno chamá-lo pelo nome, ao invés do usual "dobe" ou "usuratonkachi".

- ... Quando te disseram sobre Sakura, você disse que não acreditava... e se... e se você estivesse certo? - Sasuke perguntou misteriosamente, para ver sua reação. - E se te fizeram acreditar que realmente ela tinha morrido quando na verdade não?

- E porque fariam algo assim? - respondeu no mesmo tom conspiratório que o moreno usou. - Sasuke essas pessoas eram aldeões simples, devastados por uma epidemia, nem mesmo juntos eles poderiam ter feito algo contra Sakura 'ttebayo... Além disso... a velha Tsunade olhou para as cinzas, não havia dúvida que se tratava dela. - Disse franzindo os lábios de dor.

- Cinzas? - Sasuke perguntou rudemente, com a incômoda e repentina sensação de secura na boca.

A visão de Sakura tornando-se cinzas em uma jarra e depois sendo depositada em um túmulo com seu nome tinha vindo à mente como um flash perturbador. "_Prepararam o funeral_", era o que a menina tinha dito.

- ... É... é uma medida de controle de epidemias... os mortos são queimados rapidamente para evitar o contágio. - os olhos de Naruto estavam molhados e ele piscava rapidamente tentando manter a compostura - Quando fomos buscá-la, só encontramos um pote de cinzas.

-Naruto. – o Uchiha começou com a voz lenta, mas séria, para que seu amigo entendesse a situação. - Você percebe que estas cinzas podem ser falsas? Pense, você nem sequer viu a Sakura, como pode ter certeza de que realmente aconteceu o que te disseram?

- A vovó analisou as...

- Para o inferno a Tsunade! – Sasuke cortou alterado. - Há formas de enganar estas análises e você sabe disso. Existe uma chance de que ela esteja viva.

- Mas, ela se despediu de nós. Sasuke, ela escreveu uma carta sabendo que ela iria morrer. - Argumentou o loiro nervoso, um vislumbre de esperança pequeno estava preso no seu interior, mas não queria criar ilusões, sabia que a queda seria mais difícil se o que seu amigo disse não fosse verdade. Seria como perdê-la novamente e não estava disposto a passar por isso outra vez.

- Talvez haja algo nessa carta que deixamos passar. - Respondeu o Uchiha disposto a convencer o seu amigo, por qualquer meio.

- Você acha que não pensei nisso? – Naruto confessou com um suspiro de cansaço desordenando seu cabelo com uma mão. - Eu pedi a Shikamaru que verificasse no departamento de inteligência, mas não encontrou nada, dattebayo.

Sasuke levantou-se, com um rosnado, aproximando-se da janela e ficou parado ao lado de Naruto.

-Leiamo-la novamente. - Praticamente ordenou o de cabelos pretos e depois saltou para a rua sem esperar por uma resposta.

O loiro sorriu de lado e rapidamente seguiu o amigo.

. * / * / * / * / *.

- Eu não entendo a última coisa... o que eu tenho que lembrar? - Sasuke murmurou, olhando as últimas palavras, quase incompreensíveis, da carta da Sakura.

Naruto olhou por cima do ombro.

- Não sei, Teme, você deveria saber dattebayo. - afirmou o loiro revirando os olhos. - Pode ser algo que você disse.

O Uchiha sorriu, balançando a cabeça, descartando a ideia. Sabia que ela poderia se referir ao que ele disse na noite em que deixou a aldeia, mas algo o impedia de acreditar. Não sabia o porquê, mas poderia dizer que não era isso o que ela queria escrever.

Os olhos escuros do menino seguiram até o começo da carta.

_... Você deve aprender a ver além dos sonhos..._

A frase conseguiu chamar sua atenção, essa referência aos sonhos parecia ter sido feita para ele, no entanto, foi para o Naruto... poderia ser que...?

-Dobe, - chamou Sasuke de repente - ...você já sonhou com a Sakura? - Perguntou, quase relutantemente.

O jinchuuriki piscou confuso por um momento, antes de se por vermelho como um pimentão e começar a gaguejar desviando o olhar.

- ... Uh... Bem... Teme... você sabe que... antes eu era apaixonado pela Sakura-chan... e então...

- Eu não estou falando sobre esse tipo de malditos sonhos, seu doente! - Sasuke rugiu dando um tapa no loiro, e também corando um pouco quando lhe veio à mente o sonho em que Sakura havia aparecido em sua cama com uma camisola bastante sugestiva.

- Porra, seja claro seu filho da puta, se você não quiser saber alguma coisa, não pergunte! - Naruto reclamou, esfregando a cabeça na dor.

- Eu me referia... – continuou o moreno pegando ar para se acalmar-se. - você teve sonhos estranhos, ultimamente, onde Sakura aparece?

O garoto olhou para ele entre pensativo e concentrado, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar, ao mesmo tempo em que decidia se seu amigo havia enlouquecido.

- Não, faz muito tempo que não sonho com ela. - Respondeu Naruto encolhendo os ombros.

Sasuke assentiu, agradecendo o fato de seu amigo ter os mesmos poderes de dedução que uma rocha e não ter questionado a razão para suas perguntas. Com um suspiro resignado, voltou seu olhar para a carta como se ao lê-la novamente, ela revelasse as palavras mágicas para indicar se Sakura estava realmente viva.

. * / * / * / * / *.

_- O que você escreve?_

_ Sasuke olhou de soslaio o rosto deitado na cama, como Sakura escrevia com um pincel em suas costas nuas, com movimentos suaves, fazendo cócegas em sua pele._

_- Alguma coisa para você. - A rosada respondeu sorrindo calorosamente e mergulhando o pincel em uma tigela que estava sobre a mesa ao lado da cama._

_- HMP - O menino continuou a assistir em silêncio, respirando o cheiro agradável de limão que tinha o líquido com o qual ela escrevia em suas costas._

_ Sakura desenhou a última letra e colocou o pincel delicadamente descansando na taça._

_ Sasuke notou como o peso que afundava o colchão ao seu lado desaparecia, um sinal de que a menina havia levantado. Um pouco irritado ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, apoiando-se no braço direito, no entanto, não a encontrou._

_ Ele pôs-se a vasculhar o quarto – seu quarto - até que seu próprio olhar, refletido no espelho da parede, chamou sua atenção. Sem pensar foi lá e ficou de costas virando o pescoço para ver o que a menina tinha escrito._

"Que sempre se lembre"

_ Sasuke leu as palavras, percebendo que a rosada tinha escrito ao contrário, já que podia vê-las refletidos no espelho na direção certa. As letras eram quase ilegíveis assim como na carta que a menina havia deixado para Naruto._

_- Que sempre se lembre... - murmurou o Uchiha – Diga-me o que tenho que lembrar Sakura. - Suspirou para si mesmo, sem esperar por uma resposta._

_- Esqueceu-se? - A voz da menina assustou fazendo-o parar de se observar no espelho para encontrar a rosada sentada na mesa ao lado da janela com vista para a varanda olhando para ele com diversão._

_-Você deve ler bem, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura disse sorrindo e voltando sua atenção para a foto da equipe sete que estava ao lado dela, tomando-a em suas mãos para contemplar._

_ O moreno franziu a testa e virou a cabeça para ler a sentença, escrita em suas costas, no espelho. Seus olhos escuros se arregalaram de surpresa ao notar que o que tinha sido borrão, agora podia ser lido perfeitamente claro._

"Que olhe para a memória"

_ Alarmado, ele abruptamente virou o rosto para olhar para Sakura, que apenas sorriu enigmaticamente, ainda segurando a foto de sua equipe na mão, aquela moldura que tinha pertencido à muito tempo a rosada e tinha sido dada de herança a Sasuke._

. * / * / * / * / *.

Sasuke acordou de repente, a luz do sol indicava que ele tinha dormido demais, como sempre. No entanto, desta vez não se importou. Talvez nem mesmo estivesse ciente, já que se levantou chagando o mais rápido possível ao espelho na parede, e livrou-se de sua camisa preta, marcada com o símbolo Uchiha, para olhar suas costas.

O reflexo só mostrou a imagem de sua própria pele. Ele abafou um suspiro. Embora já esperasse algo como isso, não poderia deixar de se sentir decepcionado.

Com os olhos procurou o retrato com a foto do time sete, lembrando o tipo de manifestação que teve no sonho.

Se o que Sakura tivesse escrito não significasse "que sempre lembre", mas "olhar para a memória," a _memória _a que se referia tinha que ser a foto, que havia sido da kunoichi, e talvez tivesse deixado alguma pista nela ou...

Sasuke sentiu como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria quando tirou a foto do porta-retratos e não encontrou nada. Nenhuma nota, nenhuma frase ou declaração por escrito na parte de trás, nada...

Controlando seus movimentos, voltou a foto ao vidro deixando-a sobre a mesa, talvez pudesse ter entendido mal o significado. Ele franziu a testa e agilmente pegou sua camiseta e saiu de sua casa com ar de determinação. Tinha que ler a carta outra vez, talvez Naruto tivesse alguma ideia do que poderia ser a "memória".


	6. Chapter 6 Depressão

**N/T: **galeraaaaa, aqui é a Hime passando rapidinho pra deixar um cpt adiantado pras senhoritas ;DD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Classificação: <em>**_T_

_Romance/Drama_

**_Shipper: _**_SasuSaku_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto não nos pertence.  
><em>

**_Autora: _**_Elade-chan.  
><em>

**_Sinopse: _**_Uma serie de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke, que não pode entender o seu significado ou porque sempre vem com ela. Eles se tornam mais frequentes quando ele finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. SasuSaku_

**_Aviso:_**_ Possíveis spoilers._

_**Beta oficial: **Bella21_

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Não diga que foi um sonho**

_"A sociedade muitas vezes perdoa o criminoso, mas nunca perdoa o sonhador"_ - Oscar Wilde

.

.

Capítulo VI

Depressão

_Traduzido por K. Hime_

.

.

* * *

><p>Fazia vários minutos que Sasuke tinha chegado ao Ichiraku. No entanto, permaneceu de pé, a poucos metros de distância, observou sem ser visto. Não sabia a razão para o desconforto que sentia, como se alguma coisa estivesse se contorcendo dentro de si.<p>

Ele havia deixado sua casa como um raio pronto para encontrar o jinchuuriki, para dizer o que havia descoberto sobre a carta de Sakura. Claro, àquela hora, ir procurar na casa do loiro seria um desperdício de tempo, assim, o shinobi decidiu ir direto ao Ichiraku. Como já se podia imaginar, o garoto estava lá, contudo, não estava sozinho. Isso foi o que fez Sasuke parar.

* * *

><p>Naruto estava esfuziante, sentado com a menina Hyuuga e com o ANBU insuportável que colocaram em seu lugar, Sai. Aparentemente, pelos sorrisos falsos daquele idiota, ele estava discutindo com o Dobe, pois o loiro fez um gesto acusador em direção ao rapaz de cabelos negros, que apenas sorriu um pouco enquanto a menina puxava o braço de Naruto para acalmá-lo, tentando não rir.<p>

Sasuke não podia evitar que sua mente continuasse lhe pregando peças. Lembrou-se de uma das muitas vezes que ele, Naruto e Sakura tinham se encontrado numa situação semelhante. Ele quase podia ouvir os gritos do loiro chamando-o "Teme" e tentando arranjar briga, e Sasuke simplesmente o ignorando com aquele seu ar desinteressado. Sakura seguraria o braço de Naruto na tentativa de impedi-lo de saltar no amigo de cabelos negros.

O meio-sorriso que havia aparecido em seu rosto, inconscientemente, desapareceu quando a cena começou a se dissolver diante de seus olhos, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Mostrando que aquela não era a equipe sete que costumava comer no Ichiraku alegremente, mas sim outros amigos que acompanhavam Naruto fazendo-o rir, tratando-o como companheiro, como um irmão ...

Ele cerrou os punhos e a sensação de aperto no peito intensificou-se. Passara muito tempo desde que eles tinham sido um time, anos desde a última vez que riram ou treinaram, e agora... Ele tinha traído a todos, Sakura e Naruto, e naquele momento Sakura estava morta... E ele havia sido substituído.

O Uchiha olhou para longe.

Caminhou por um tempo sem direção específica, permitindo que seus pensamentos se concentrassem em nada específico, apenas colocando um pé diante do outro, até que percebera que seus passos haviam sido levados para os escritórios do departamento de inteligência. Foi então que se lembrou de algo, Naruto havia lhe dito que Nara Shikamaru pediu para rever a carta que Sakura deixara, a fim de analisar se havia algum tipo de mensagem subliminar.

Bastante determinado, Sasuke entrou no edifício. Se Shikamaru estudou a carta, havia uma alta probabilidade de ter uma cópia para seus registros e, talvez, ele pudesse encontrar um novo significado para as últimas palavras, algo que lhe desse uma pista sobre Sakura.

. * / * / * / * / *.

Shikamaru suspirou mais uma vez, tombando sua cadeira um pouco para trás para ter uma boa visão das nuvens através da janela. Utilizou toda a manhã tentando decifrar uma mensagem, codificada, com a ajuda de Neji e Tenten, algo que pudesse ser útil como informação. Mas o trabalho foi tedioso e chato, uma vez que havia encontrado o código, foi apenas transcrever tudo e realmente era fatigante. Além disso, para testar o seu humor, Ino decidiu aparecer sob o pretexto de trazer o almoço e jogar conversa fora com Tenten.

-Nara.

A voz vinda da direção da porta fez com que todos levantassem a cabeça para olhar para o local, sendo surpreendidos por ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

O rapaz olhava com aquela sua habitual expressão apática, no entanto, para nenhum deles passou despercebido que o moço parecia um pouco abatido. Alguns sintomas denunciavam a situação, como seu cabelo preto mais desgrenhado que de costume, seus olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse passado alguns dias sem dormir , embora fosse sabido que dormia, e as leves olheiras já esboçavam sob os olhos.

-Uchiha. - Shikamaru retribuiu o cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça.

-Sasuke-kun. - disse Ino, parecendo intrigada com sua presença.

O shinobi apenas ofereceu um olhar breve à loira como cumprimento, e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção ao Nara novamente.

-Hn. Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. - Disse Sasuke cruzando os braços.

Desde que ficou claro que o Uchiha não iria até onde o outro estava, Shikamaru suspirou um sarcástico "claro" e levantou-se preguiçosamente para caminhar em sua direção.

-Diga. - Disse o rapaz preguiçoso.

-Tsk. – Sasuke fez uma careta como se estivesse forçando-se a estar ali. - Naruto disse que você examinou a carta da Sakura.

Shikamaru olhou-o por alguns segundos antes de concordar.

- Você tem uma cópia no arquivo? - Perguntou o outro rapaz com toda a calma do mundo.

Shikamaru estreitou os olhos levemente, numa expressão um pouco intrigada.

- E por que você iria querer a carta da Sakura? - Perguntou, tentando descobrir as razões que levaram o Uchiha perguntar sobre tal, e mais do que isso, pedir pela carta de uma moça que estava sofrendo muito com a sua total negligência e indiferença.

- Acho que havia uma palavra que não entendi bem, talvez signifique alguma coisa.

- Palavras que você não entendeu bem? Havia frases borradas, mas creio que não havia relevância no todo. - Respondeu Nara, um tanto suspeito. - O que você pretende, Sasuke?

- Você tem ou não tem a carta? - O Uchiha perguntou abruptamente.

-Tsk. Eu sabia que isso iria se tornar problemático. - Shikamaru murmurou afastando-se.

Ele caminhou para uma das prateleiras que cobriam as paredes cheias de pastas e puxou uma delas, depois de procurar por alguns segundos. O sistema de arquivos permitia localizar rapidamente qualquer coisa se você soubesse como procurar e, depois de passar tantas horas por ali, o rapaz conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão.

Shikamaru abriu a pasta e começou a pesquisar em meio ao que parecia um milhão de papéis. Sasuke não era conhecido por ser uma pessoa paciente e não perdeu tempo em olhar sobre o ombro do rapaz tentando identificar a carta da moça de cabelos róseos.

Aparentemente, a investigação sobre a morte de Sakura não era uma simples questão de rotina. Por todos os relatórios que havia nessa pasta, pode-se dizer que o ocorrido moveu céus e terra. Eles analisaram cada ponto e vírgula, haviam comparado a caligrafia da kunoichi para verificar sua autenticidade, e códigos tinham sido procurados de todas as formas possíveis.

Sasuke sabia que havia sido injusto ao dizer a Naruto que o loiro, simplesmente, havia aceitado o fato de que ela estava morta, o que era impossível acreditar depois de ver o número de relatórios.

- Aqui. - Shikamaru suspirou, tirando uma fotocópia da carta de Sakura. - O que você disse que talvez não tenha ficado bem esclarecido?

-Hn. - o Uchiha disse seu famoso monossílabo. - Aqui, onde diz "que sempre se lembre", na verdade diz "tenha na memória".

- ...

Antes que Shikamaru pudesse responder, Ino interrompeu.

- Essa história de novo, Sasuke? - A loira perguntou baixinho, como se estivesse falando com um menino órfão que procurava por seus pais.

Sasuke fingiu não ouvi-la, mantendo os olhos fixos em Shikamaru que, por sua vez, fitava a loira com expressão perplexa.

- Sasuke acha que Sakura está viva. - Disse a loira num tom um tanto piedoso.

-Fique fora disso. - O Uchiha advertiu a Yamanaka com um olhar afiado, em uma maneira ameaçadora, fazendo assim, a moça fitar o chão, envergonhada.

Observando a atmosfera tensa, Neji e Tenten pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção à conversa.

- Você acha que ela está viva? - Shikamaru perguntou sério.

- ... Tudo em relação a sua morte é muito fragmentado, há coisas que não se encaixam... – O Uchiha falou mantendo o olhar desafiador por alguns segundos.

- Que provas você tem para dizer que ele está viva? - Novamente perguntou o outro shinobi, sua voz aguda e expressão séria.

- Que provas você tem para dizer o contrário? - Sasuke retrucou com desdém.

Em resposta, Shikamaru bateu a pasta cheia de papéis sobre a mesa e fitou-o da mesma maneira desafiadora.

-Isso pode estar errado, - O rapaz reiterou. - você viu que a última frase da carta foi mal interpretada, poderia haver mais informações então.

O Nara bufou e tirou uma pilha de folhas grampeadas da pasta e apontou para uma das linhas escritas em letras pretas de máquina.

-Parece-me, Uchiha, que você simplesmente não aceita o fato de que a Sakura está morta e que nós seguimos com nossas vidas. - Shikamaru disse friamente. - Mas certamente você não está conseguindo fazê-lo, e assim você dá a entender que é o único que parece pensar e se importar com o fato. Você não conhecia a Sakura, não conhecia porque você a abandonou, assim como a Naruto. Depois da morte de Sakura, Naruto estava tão exausto pelo o que aconteceu, que ele precisava que ao menos você estivesse ao seu lado, mas isso já passou, e isso também não lhe dá qualquer direito de vir aqui e insinuar que não nos importamos.

Ino sentia-se desconfortável, não ousara olhar para Sasuke, mas também não contradisse seu parceiro e nem o impediu de continuar.

- Você sabe o que eu acho? - Continuou. - Acho que você está obcecado com isso porque você não pode viver sem algo que te foda a existência, primeiro foi a sua vingança sangrenta e agora Sakura. Você acredita que ela está viva apenas porque, no fundo, sabe que não é assim e acho que isso te faz sentir melhor, mas não insista porque ela não vai voltar, você se comportou como um idiota a vida inteira e terá que conviver com o fato de que a fez sofrer enquanto ela estava viva.

Sasuke aguardou todo o discurso áspero de Shikamaru, fixando os olhos no chão com um olhar vazio. Ele tinha escutado sem reagir a todas as verdades que o rapaz lhe havia jogado na cara, apenas seus punhos cerraram como o único sinal de que ele ainda estava ouvindo. Porque afinal, aquele idiota estava certo. Cada uma de suas palavras estava preenchida com uma realidade cruel, que feria apenas pelo fato de ser a mais pura verdade.

Ele não conhecia Sakura, ele pode ter sido companheiro daquela menina de doze anos e a conhecido como a palma da sua mão, mas tinha noção que não sabia nada daquela que ela havia se tornado. Se alguma vez a rosada precisasse de ajuda, é claro que haveria mais de mil pessoas queridas para tentar ajudá-la, e não ele, o rapaz de quem sempre recebeu desprezo e abandono.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e mirou para cima ao abri-los novamente, quatro pares de olhos observando-o, Ino parecia apreensiva, Shikamaru sério, Neji impassível e Tenten com um leve ar de nervosismo. Todos à espera de sua reação às palavras duras do Nara, que era, na verdade, o que todos pensavam, incluindo Naruto e Kakashi, só não se atreviam a dizer.

Lentamente, sem dizer nada, Sasuke deu um passo para trás, então a atmosfera se transformou em um silêncio tenso. Antes de sair, ele pousou uma mão sobre a moldura da porta.

- Talvez você possa ler as nuvens... mas nem todas as mensagens no céu são para você. – O Uchiha disse cansado e saindo da sala em seguida, deixando para trás olhos castanhos arregalados.

. * / * / * / * / *.

Sasuke surpreendeu a si mesmo ao notar que não sentira raiva das palavras de Shikamaru. Era estranho, ele conhecia suas próprias reações e sabia exatamente o que faria à menor provocação. Seria de se esperar que quando o Nara começou a falar, seus olhos tivessem, pelo menos, tingidos de vermelho e então, tudo teria acabado muito mal para o outro shinobi. No entanto, longe de ser dominado por uma fúria assassina, como seria o seu normal, ele sentiu um vazio e um cansaço parecido com o qual sentira depois de lutar contra Madara, e novamente encontrou-se pensando que nada fazia sentido.

O rapaz de cabelos negros entrou em sua casa e nem olhou para cima para ver Karin e Suigetsu, como sempre, atirando coisas, brigando ou algo assim.

-Sasuke-kun. - Cumprimentou alegremente a ruiva, após dar uma cotovelada no espadachim que grunhiu de dor.

- Sasuke! - Suigetsu sorriu quando o viu. - Que surpresa vê-lo acordado a essa hora, meu amigo. Você vai ficar para o jantar? A cadela ruiva cozinha melhor quando sabe que é pra você também.

O Uchiha apenas continuou subindo as escadas, cansado, rastejando uma mão no corrimão.

- Sasuke, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou a ruiva imaginando que o rapaz fosse lhe contar sobre algum feito violento ou algo do tipo. Mas quando o rapaz chegou ao fim da escada, desapareceu no corredor escuro simplesmente, para em seguida trancar-se em seu quarto, sem ao menos lançar um olhar para Karin ou Suigetsu. Então, seus amigos trocaram um olhar silencioso de preocupação.

Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si e caiu de bruços na cama, com os olhos perdidos em algum lugar na mesa, localizada há alguns poucos metros, mas sem realmente ver nada. Ele só queria dormir para que pudesse ver mais uma das criações de sua mente, ele queria sair dessa realidade esmagadora e devastadora em que estava, na qual ela havia morrido e ele estava sozinho. Só queria dormir, dormir e não acordar mais.

. * / * / * / * / *.

_O fluxo do rio refletia a imagem distorcida da jovem de cabelos róseos, melancolicamente observando o rio sobre os trilhos da ponte vermelha._ _De repente, seus olhos verdes arregalaram e os lábios ficaram entreabertos em um silencioso grito de surpresa ao notar que junto a si, havia também a imagem do rapaz de cabelos negros, refletida na água._

- _Sasuke-kun... - Sakura virou-se para fitar o moço. - Você está aqui...- A kunoichi disse um tanto desnorteada e levantou a mão, dividida entre fazer ou não contato._

- _Sim, eu estou aqui. – Respondeu o Uchiha gravemente, diminuindo a distância para deixar que a mão feminina lhe tocasse o rosto e, finalmente, e lentamente, completando o espaço entre eles, colocando a sua própria mão na cintura dela._

_ A kunoichi sorriu tristemente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e continuou acariciando seu rosto._

- _E desta vez eu não vou te deixar. - O rapaz sussurrou, pressionando a testa contra a da kunoichi._

_._ _* / * / * / * / *._

- Sasuke-kun, SASUKE ABRA A PORTA! - A voz de Karin ecoou por toda a casa, tal como o alto bater incessante na porta do quarto do rapaz de cabelos negros.

-Afaste-se. - Suigetsu fez um movimento com o braço para a ruiva mover-se para o lado, uma expressão séria em sua face e a determinação evidente de quem tinha a intenção de arrombar a porta. A ruiva choramingou ansiosamente cobrindo a boca com as mãos e os olhos lacrimejantes.

-Suigetsu, Karin. - A voz calma de Juugo os chamou, incerta.

- O que é isso, dattebayo?

No momento em que a porta rangeu quebrando a madeira, o gigante tinha aparecido no salão, acompanhado pelo loiro escandaloso que tinha ido chamar Sasuke para comer rámen. A imagem que tiveram, a seguir, foi estarrecedora.

Deitado de costas na cama, de olhos fechados, estava Sasuke, sem reagir a todo o tumulto de gritos e golpes ao seu redor. De sua mão direita, pendurada na cama, havia caído um pequeno frasco e algumas pílulas estavam espalhadas no chão.

-Oh, Kami. - Karin engasgou com o medo que sentira... e rapidamente se ajoelhou ao lado da cama para verificar o pulso do rapaz, enquanto examinava o frasco de comprimidos.

- TEME! -Naruto irrompeu no quarto e foi ao encontro de seu amigo, pânico tomando todo o seu ser. - Teme maldito, acorda!

Mas o Uchiha estava alheio a gritaria e agitação do loiro.

- Ele tomou meio frasco de pílulas para dormir. - disse Suigetsu. - Idiota suicida. - Murmurou com os dentes cerrados.

Delicadamente, o espadachim ajudou a ruiva, tremendo, a se levantar. Instruindo-a a manter a calma, pois a moça já estava em pânico, notando como o chakra do Sasuke diminuira acentuadamente.

- Eu o levo para o hospital! - Gritou Naruto.

Como que obedecendo a uma ordem, Juugo foi ligeiro ao carregar o rapaz inconsciente e sair de lá rapidamente, seguido pelo jinchuuriki.

-Avise ao Kakashi-sensei. - Pediu o loiro antes de sair. Suigetsu ainda estava tentando tranquilizar Karin, enquanto ela se agarrava a sua camisa, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Quem diabos é Kakashi-sensei? - Perguntou o espadachim, revirando os olhos, e com um suspiro, continuou. - Ei ... eh, Karin, escute, olhe, vai ficar tudo bem, certo? Não vai acontecer nada. Você sabe que ele pode ser um idiota, mas não morre fácil. - Disse o rapaz num tom seguro, tentando parecer despreocupado.

A moça deu um leve sorriso e um tremor que fez com que lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos pelas bochechas.

- Como... como você pôde fazer isso? Sasuke... nunca pensei que fosse capaz disso… - Karin disse, - Ultimamente tem estado pra baixo, mas estivemos sempre aqui por ele, nós somos seus amigos, e ainda tem aquele cara falador, loiro, também.

-Sasuke não é o tipo de pessoa que pede ajuda. - Disse o espadachim limpando as lágrimas da moça com seus polegares. - Mas calma, quando ele estiver consciente de novo, eu vou dar uma boa surra nele por nos preocupar desta forma, aquele idiota.

-Se você lutar com ele, as chances de você ser derrotado são imensas. - A ruiva respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não ia esperar ele se recuperar de todo. - Disse o rapaz com um tom sarcástico e uma pose confiante.

Suigetsu conseguiu tirar um riso leve do kunoichi, que parecia muito mais calma agora.

- Sabe cara de tubarão, se você se comportasse mais vezes como uma pessoa normal, isso iria lhe cair bem. Se você parasse de fazer merda e tentasse ser mais normal, qualquer garota iria cair de amores por você. - Disse num suspiro.

- Você também não é nada mal, cenoura. - Disse o rapaz soltando uma gargalhada e enlaçando um braço nos ombros da ruiva.

. * / * / * / * / *.

A vovó disse ter eliminado toda a toxina de seu sistema e ele não está mais em perigo, mas continua em coma. - Naruto disse em um tom monótono. - Teme estúpido. Por que fez isso?

O loiro estava sentado ao lado da cama de Sasuke, com o rosto enterrado nos braços, agarrando punhados generosos do próprio cabelo. Estavam no quarto onde tinham colocado o Uchiha após sua estabilização, a situação não era mais crítica, mas, mesmo assim, o clima ainda era pesado e preocupante.

-Sasuke sempre guarda tudo, pode ser que estivesse pior do que parecia. Tudo o que aconteceu, é... demais para qualquer um, chega um momento em que tudo vem à tona e você só parece procurar uma maneira de se livrar de tudo. - Kakashi disse em um tom monótono, estava encostado na parede com expressão cansada no rosto.

-Um idiota, isso sim. - Disse Suigetsu, que também estava no hospital cuidando de Sasuke, com o resto da sua equipe.

-Sasuke não sabe como fazer essas coisas, ele nunca ficou assim, sempre se manteve a frente com seus planos de vingança… - Todos fitaram o loirinho e notaram seus olhos vermelhos do choro.

-Ele fez isso por ela. - Disse Karin de repente, num tom de voz firme, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

A kunoichi da equipe Taka sabia que tinha razão, somente não poderia explicar a razão que a levou a essa conclusão. Não lhe agradava em nada a ideia dele ter feito isso por Sakura, mas também não ficaria se enganado do contrário. Ela notou isso quando viu como o Uchiha lançava aquele olhar impenetrável sempre que fitava a foto de sua antiga equipe ou quando murmurou o nome dela. Ela foi a razão para Sasuke fazer isso.

- Sakura? - Kakashi perguntou com voz rouca, parecia perplexo.

-Ele sempre a chamava em sonhos. - A ruiva assentiu tristemente e abraçou a si mesma. - Ele fez isso por ela.

.

.

**Continua**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fala, galera ;D<em>

_Então, eu ia postar esse cpt somente no domingo, mas aí cheguei hoje mais cedo em casa e resolvi postar uma coisinha pra fechar bem a sexta-feira 13 ;D_

_..  
><em>

_Bom, lindonas, temos dado um 'slow down' nas postagens por causa de uma série de fatores... Mas eventualmente estaremos de volta com mais att proces, ok ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, bonitas, digam pra Hime: estão curtindo a fic?  
><em>

_Deixem seus recadinhos fofos ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Agora, lindas, vou-me.  
><em>

_Bjitos  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7  Aceitação

**_Minna! Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Não diga que foi um sonho<strong>

****_Traduzida por Chris96_

"_Tenha cuidado com seus sonhos: Eles são como sereias das almas. Elas cantam. Chamam-nos. Nós a seguimos e jamais retornamos." – Gustave Flaubert_

Capítulo 7. Aceitação

_Betada por Bella21_

_- Eu te disse usuratonkachi._

_ Naruto piscou confuso ante as palavras de Sasuke enquanto o vento mexia em seu cabelo jogando-o sobre seus olhos. Ambos estavam no topo da estátua do primeiro Hokage, no Vale do Fim, de frente um para o outro enquanto o som do barulho da cachoeira e as rajadas de vento os envolviam._

_- Eu te disse que ela estava viva. – completou o Uchiha arqueando uma sobrancelha altivamente. – Agora ela está comigo._

_- Não é que ela esteja viva, é você que está morto. – Respondeu o loiro com uma voz monótona._

_- Hmpf... eu estou? – Disse o Uchiha com um meio sorriso e um ar enigmático._

* * *

><p><em> Antes que Naruto pudesse replicar, o rapaz colocou alguma coisa em suas mãos, que o loiro nem se incomodou em olhar, pois não despregava a vista do seu amigo. No entanto, o Uchiha tinha deixado de lhe prestar atenção e seu olhar obscuro se perdia no rio.<em>

_- Você tentou se suicidar, – murmurou Naruto – por quê?_

_ Sasuke lhe dedicou um arrogante meio sorriso e uma mistura de bufada e risada, como se o loiro não entendesse nada._

_- Você alguma vez já teve um sonho em que não pudesse diferenciar o que é real do que está sonhando? Um em que ao acordar soubesse que foi algo mais que um simples sonho?_

_- ... ... – O loiro entreabriu os lábios, mas não foi capaz de dizer nada. Olhava-o fixamente, como se sua cabeça estivesse tentando tocar alguma coisa importante com as pontas dos dedos e sem poder compreender inteiramente._

_ Sem romper o contato visual, o Uchiha inclinou a cabeça._

_- Claro que não. – sussurrou o moreno com um toque de decepção, aproximando-se um pouco mais da beira do penhasco – Afinal, só eu que sonho com ela. – Então, deixou-se cair ao vazio, perdendo-se entre as águas turbulentas da cachoeira._

_- Sasuke! – Gritou o jinchuuriki preocupado, espreitando rapidamente sobre a borda._

* * *

><p><em> De repente, ele notou que ainda levava nas mãos o que Sasuke havia lhe dado, o porta-retratos em que Sakura guardava a foto da equipe sete que agora estava com ele. Contudo, no lugar de mostrar os rostos sorridentes que lembrava, só tinha um fundo branco em que se podia ler "Acorda, seu idiota".<em>

* * *

><p>- ...! – Naruto sentou-se de repente, com um profundo suspiro e os olhos arregalados.<p>

- Naruto-kun? – O garoto ouviu uma voz fraca ao seu lado e, ao se virar, encontrou-se com Hinata esfregando os olhos sonolentos, sentada junto com ele no sofá do quarto do hospital onde estava Sasuke.

Aparentemente ambos caíram no sono enquanto esperavam algum mínimo progresso no estado do rapaz de cabelos negros. A Hyuuga tinha insistido em acompanhá-lo, já que seu estado de espírito, depois da tentativa fracassada de suicídio do seu recém-recuperado amigo, estava péssimo, e não queria deixá-lo sozinho com tais pensamentos sombrios.

- Vo... você está bem? – Perguntou timidamente a garota ao ver que o loiro estava tentando, sem muito sucesso, normalizar sua respiração e tinha a testa rodeada com suor frio.

- Sim... bem, não... bem, não sei 'ttebayo! – terminou dizendo Naruto visivelmente alterado. – Sonhei... mas não é possível... é...

- Tranquilize-se. –aconselhou Hinata, calmamente armando-se de coragem, apesar do visível rubor em suas bochechas, tomou gentilmente as mãos do garoto. – Conte-me o que aconteceu.

* * *

><p>Naruto piscou e, contra todas as possibilidades, deixou toda sua tagarelice neurótica acalmando-se no mesmo instante.<p>

- Eu acho... acho que talvez Sasuke tivesse razão. – disse a olhando fixamente com seus olhos azuis, talvez esperando que ela o chamasse de louco, mas a garota não disse nada, animando-o a continuar. – Eu acho que já sei porque ele acreditava que Sakura estava viva...

- Naruto. – Chamou uma voz vinda da direção porta, fazendo com que ambos se virassem.

Shikamaru entrou no quarto, seguido pela Taka, e aproximou-se de Naruto com uma expressão séria.

- Shikamaru, – cumprimentou o loiro perdido. – o que você está fazendo aqui?

Não era um segredo para ninguém que Sasuke não contava com a empatia do Nara. Ino, inclusive, havia insinuado suavemente que as duras palavras que Shikamaru tinha dito, de alguma maneira, tinha algo a ver com o "acidente" do Uchiha. Por isso era estranho que ele fosse visitá-lo.

* * *

><p>- Ele ainda está inconsciente? – Perguntou Shikamaru com uma careta de desgosto.<p>

- Nah, nós o mantemos assim porque tudo é muito mais tranquilo. – Apontou Suigetsu sarcasticamente, esparramando-se em uma das cadeiras e lançando o um olhar hostil.

O moreno o ignorou murmurando um "problemático" e voltou-se ao Naruto novamente.

- Tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. Sakura falou ou teve algum contato com Sasuke durante esses últimos meses? – Perguntou Shikamaru seriamente.

- O que? Shikamaru o que isso...

- É importante. – Limitou-se a reiterar o rapaz.

- Não. Ela não falou com ele. Você sabe que Sasuke evitava qualquer tipo de contato conosco, nem se quer às vezes em que fomos procurá-lo cruzamos mais que um par de palavras dattebayo. – Respondeu Naruto intrigado.

- Então, como ele sabia? – Murmurou Shikamaru mais para si mesmo, com o cenho franzido.

- Sabia o que, Shikamaru? – Perguntou Hinata timidamente.

O moreno a olhou por um momento, como se decidindo se o que ele pensava era muito louco para se dizer em voz alta.

- Quando Sasuke falou comigo me disse, "pode ser que saiba ler a nuvens... mas nem todas as mensagens do céu são para você". – respondeu o garoto enfim. – Isso foi algo que Sakura me disse em um último projeto de investigação em que colaboramos. Eu não fui capaz de decifrar o significado de uma mensagem e ela me disse exatamente essas mesmas palavras. É impossível que Sasuke já soubesse.

- Sasuke realmente tinha razão. – disse Naruto surpreso e depois soltou uma gargalhada. – Sakura-chan está viva. Escuta, acabo de sonhar com uma conversa muito estranha entre o Teme e eu, ele me dizia que ela não estava morta e que agora estava com ele, eu o respondia que era porque ele também estava morto, mas isso não era verdade 'ttebayo. Ele disse coisas estranhas sobre os sonhos e me lembro de que há pouco tempo me perguntou se tinha sonhado com Sakura-chan ultimamente. Sasuke sonhava com ela!

* * *

><p>- Mas os sonhos são isso, sonhos! – Interveio Karin, tratando de colocar um pouco de sanidade naquela situação.<p>

- Do que eu estou falando é um sonho diferente dattebayo! – respondeu o loiro com os olhos brilhantes de emoção. – Parecia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa, era mais real, como se estivesse realmente falando com ele.

- Sabem quando ele vai acordar? – Perguntou Shikamaru apontando para Sasuke

- A Hokage está preparando algo para estimular seu chakra, nenhum dos medicamentos normais está fazendo efeito, é como se não quisesse voltar. – Informou Juugo com seu tom de voz tranquilo e grave.

-Acho que é hora de por em marcha um BLIASC. – Disse Naruto solenemente.

- BLIASC? – Perguntou Karin perdida.

- Busca limitada de informação alheia e sem consentimento – Respondeu Hinata repartindo os significados das estranhas siglas. No entanto, se com isso ela achava que esclarecia alguma coisa estava errada, já que os três membros de Taka continuavam com suas expressões perplexas.

- Nós vamos procurar entre suas coisas. – Terminou esclarecendo Shikamaru brevemente.

- Em Konoha vocês tem nome para tudo. – Suigetsu gargalhou com diversão negando com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>- Vai me explicar por que exatamente estamos fazendo isso? – Perguntou Neji com um pouco de irritação em sua voz tranquila.<p>

O Hyuuga tinha aparecido no hospital para pegar sua prima, e sem saber bem como, havia acabado com todos os demais em frente a porta do quarto de Sasuke.

- Nós já te dissemos, – respondeu Naruto – vamos inspecionar as coisas do Teme, dattebayo.

- Estou fora. – Disse Neji girando sobre seus calcanhares.

O resto olhou para ele levantando suas cabeças com uma mistura de irritação e descrença fazendo uma exclamação que soou como "ehh" exigindo que ele esclarecesse que não tinha dito seriamente.

- Neji-kun nós estamos achando que Sasuke pode ter alguma coisa que nos dê uma pista sobre a possibilidade da Sakura estar viva. – Explicou Hinata.

- E por que o Uchiha iria ter alguma coisa com isso? – Perguntou o rapaz com ceticismo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- ...Hun porque... ele... eh... sonhava com ela. – Respondeu a garota em uma voz quase inaudível. Com certeza dizer isso em voz alta soava bastante difícil de acreditar, inclusive ridículo.

- Eu... estou fora. – Repetiu o Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>- Neji, – Shikamaru chamou preguiçosamente – sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade. É possível que Sakura esteja viva e não sei como, o Uchiha sabia. Pode ser que tenha algo por aqui que nos seja útil.<p>

- O que temos que procurar? – Suspirou finalmente o Hyuuga.

- Genial 'ttebayo! – Sorriu Naruto entusiasmado.

- Não sei, procure qualquer coisa que você ache relevante, cadernos, anotações... – Disse Shikamaru entrando decididamente no quarto de Sasuke, passando por cima da porta desencaixada que Suigetsu havia tirado dias atrás com um chute, e ninguém tinha se incomodado em consertar.

Tudo estava como o Uchiha havia deixado, a cama desfeita com os lençóis arrastando até o chão, a mesa cheia de papéis, a janela aberta fazendo com que as cortinas azuis inchassem com o vento e sobre a mesa a foto, a foto da equipe sete com uma rachadura no vidro.

Seguindo o exemplo de Shikamaru cada um entrou para procurar entre as coisas do moreno, abrindo gavetas e armários com curiosidade, afinal, não são todos os dias que tinham a oportunidade de bisbilhotar as coisas de Sasuke sem ter uma ameaça de morte certa pairando sobre suas cabeças.

* * *

><p>- Chokuto! Sasuke nunca me deixa tocá-la. – Gritou Naruto empunhando a adorada katana do rapaz de cabelos negros e movendo como se tivesse abatendo inimigos imaginários até que acertou o abajur fazendo com que caísse ao solo com um estrondo.<p>

- E por uma boa razão. – Bufou Shikamaru enquanto Hinata tirava a arma suavemente das mãos do loiro.

- Cenoura, eu não acho que Sasuke tenha guardado pistas em sua gaveta de roupas íntimas. – Disse Suigetsu sarcasticamente, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava de uma vez a gaveta que Karin bisbilhotava, fazendo-a ficar tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo.

- Deixa-me em paz, Tubarão! O que eu faço não é da sua conta! – Resmungou a ruiva.

- É claro que não, vadia, só estou defendendo a intimidade do pobre Sasuke, eu teria calafrios se soubesse que uma louca obsessiva escavasse em minhas cuecas, e ainda mais se essa louca é você. – Respondeu o espadachim cara a cara com ela.

- Pois pode ter certeza, eu jamais tocaria em suas coisas e em você! – Respondeu a garota furiosa.

- Espero que sim!

- Querem parar com os ciúmes de apaixonados e deixar para outra hora? – Perguntou Shikamaru com um suspiro cansado.

A grave risada de Juugo quebrou o silêncio no qual Karin e Suigetsu fulminavam o Nara.

- Apaixonada? Eu? Por esse inútil? – Gritou a ruiva, com a voz um par de notas mais aguda do que o normal.

- Companheiro, em Konoha vocês tem um conceito muito estranho das relações de casal. – Comentou Suigetsu arqueando uma sobrancelha como se estivesse preocupado com a sanidade mental de todas as pessoas ao seu redor.

* * *

><p>- Olhem! O Teme também lê Icha Icha! – gargalhou Naruto sacando um livro de capa laranja do fundo de um armário. – Eu já sabia que ele não podia ser tão entendido quanto parece.<p>

- Meu respeito pelo Uchiha, se eu tivesse algum, acaba de se perder. – Murmurou Neji mexendo em umas folhas da mesa distraidamente e ficando, de repente, muito quieto.

- Então foi aqui que ele o escondeu! – exclamou o Suigetsu alegremente arrancando o livro do loiro. – Eu sabia que ele tinha colocado em algum lugar para que a vadia não o queimasse. Eu estive procurando por dias.

- Acredito que encontrei alguma coisa... – Disse Neji observando os papéis que tinha na mão e cortando o discurso de Suigetsu.

* * *

><p>Quando eles se aproximaram puderam ver o que o Hyuuga havia encontrado. Tratava-se de uma série de desenhos, provavelmente, feitos pelo próprio Sasuke e o mais surpreendente não é que pareciam esboçados pela mão de um artista, e sim que na maioria deles estava retratando Sakura.<p>

- Não sabia que Sasuke desenhava tão bem. – Murmurou Hinata, acariciando um dos desenhos em uma gravura que aparecia a garota de cabelos róseos com um sorriso enigmático.

- O bastardo tem... memória fotográfica. – disse Naruto apontando para seus olhos e logo depois fazendo um gesto para cobrir tudo ao seu redor. – Com o Sharingan desenha qualquer coisa que tenha visto, com certeza se pedissem a ele que desenhasse uma mistura de camaleão alado e um baiacu, o resultado se pareceria mais com uma batata ou algo identificável.

- Olhem, colocaram alguma coisa aqui. – Disse Juugo apontando para o desenho que Hinata segurava nas mãos.

* * *

><p>De fato, na parte inferior do papel, escrito com a angulosa caligrafia do Uchiha podia-se ler "Encontre-me Sasuke" e, ao olhar bem, perceberam que muitos outros estavam acompanhados de alguma frase. "Volte para casa" podia-se ler em um que a rosada aparecia sentada em um banco. Viram também um em que aparecia o próprio Sasuke refletido em um espelho com as palavras escritas em suas costas "olhem a lembrança".<p>

- Por isso que Sasuke acreditava que a última frase da carta de Sakura estava errada... ele sonhou. – Sussurrou Shikamaru.

Nos papéis reunidos continham as imagens dos sonhos de Sasuke com frases cortadas, às vezes repetidas... _olhar além dos sonhos... jasmim... para que tomar remédio, se não está doente? ...nem todas as mensagens do céu são para você... você já sabe, só não percebeu..._

- Sasuke-kun estava ficando louco. – Murmurou Karin assustada.

- Não... só estava tentando encontrar sentido. – respondeu Shikamaru sem tirar a vista dos desenhos. – Temos que acordá-lo... se Sakura está viva, ele pode encontrá-la.

* * *

><p><em>- Sakura, estamos mortos?<em>

_- Achei que já tínhamos superado essa parte. – riu a garota de cabelos rosados, caminhando calmamente ao lado dele. – Os mortos não estão aqui, eles tem seu próprio lugar._

_- Então... – Sasuke pigarreou. – se isso não é o céu, onde estamos?_

_ Sakura lhe sorriu calorosamente, em seguida, fazendo uma careta aparecer em seu rosto e com isso desviou o olhar._

_- Eu não sei, exatamente. – Confessou a moça._

_- Exatamente? – Insistiu Sasuke, cravando seus olhos escuros nos dela._

_- E se alguém pudesse criar uma arma que atacasse seus inimigos dentro de seus próprios sonhos... algo de que não pudesse fugir... talvez não pudesse controlá-la totalmente e alguém... alguém escapasse do seu controle... – Sakura parecia nervosa. – Está anoitecendo, vamos._

_ A rosada tomou a mão do rapaz guiando-o pelas ruas de Konoha, banhadas pela luz alaranjada do entardecer até a sua casa, fechando rapidamente a porta atrás deles._

_- O que acontece quando anoitece Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke._

_- No mundo dos sonhos, também há monstros..._

* * *

><p>- Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar? A velha disse que seria rápido, 'ttebayo.<p>

- Se você quiser dou um par de tapas para acelerar o processo.

- Fique quieto, Tubarão.

- Quanta lealdade Cenoura, permita-me vomitar.

- ...Garotos... acho... acho que ele está se mexendo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvia vozes ao seu redor como um ininteligível ruído de fundo, um zumbido que não conseguia reconhecer com muitos tons agudos que se cravavam em seu cérebro. Ele tentou piscar, mas bastou abrir um pouco os olhos, a luz intensa o fez fechá-los novamente. Confuso moveu a mão para sentir a cama ao seu lado direito, onde sabia que a encontraria...<p>

...mas não havia nada, só a fria textura do lençol sob seus dedos.

O rapaz piscou tentando acostumar seus olhos com a luz branca e se sentou entre os travesseiros.

- Teme! Você é um maldito imbecil, dattebayo! – gritou Naruto ao ver que o Uchiha, por fim, acordava. – Sabe o susto que me deu, maldito bastardo?

Sem poder se conter o loiro deu um tapa em Sasuke, este, ainda atordoado, não conseguiu se esquivar e foi acertado diretamente na cabeça, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor inesperado, enquanto se perguntava o que exatamente estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

- Já basta, Naruto. – Pediu Kakashi com aborrecimento arrastando as palavras com cansaço.

- Sasuke, você está no hospital. – Explicou Karin maternalmente, fazendo com que Suigetsu rodasse os olhos.

* * *

><p>O Uchiha a olhou e depois desviou o olhar a Naruto a seu lado. Para finalmente olhar para si mesmo. Tinha voltado a essa realidade da qual havia querido fugir por isso não tinha encontrado Sakura ao acordar como esperava, porque ela não estava ali.<p>

- Estou acordado... outra vez. – disse torcendo a boca com desgosto. – Não podia simplesmente me deixar em paz, eh usuratonkachi?

- Perdoe-me por evitar que você morresse! – Exclamou sarcasticamente o loiro com tom ofendido.

- Não estava morto, idiota... estava... – Terminou sussurrando Sasuke. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado naquela réplica de Konoha com a moça de cabelos rosados, só sabia que, pela primeira vez, há anos havia se sentido em paz.

- Você estava com a Sakura? – Perguntou, então, Shikamaru seriamente, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos negros levantasse a cabeça de repente, notando sua presença.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Espetou o rapaz com desdém.

Nesse momento Tsunade irrompeu pelo quarto.

- Vejo que está acordado, moleque. – Disse a mulher se aproximando com o som dos saltos até a cama de Sasuke. E antes que o rapaz tivesse tempo de reagir, focalizou seus olhos com uma pequena lanterna lhe deixando meio cego, com o pretexto de exames médicos. Ao ver que o Uchiha lhe devolvia um olhar envenenado com o Sharingan, percebeu que ele estava bem.

- Mova os dedos, – ordenou a Hokage. – quero comprovar que está bem antes de começar a gritar com você por tentar se matar, imbecil.

- Hmpf. – o moreno franziu o cenho. – Não tentei me matar. Simplesmente fiz algo assumindo o risco relativamente controlado de morte, não é uma coisa diferente do que fazemos normalmente. É claro que morrer não era meu objetivo, não sou estúpido. – Rebateu orgulhosamente.

- Que diabos há de relativamente controlado em tomar um frasco de remédios para dormir, Uchiha? Eu sabia que tanto tempo com Orochimaru tinha que ter deixado sequelas. – Tsunade bufou.

* * *

><p>Sasuke franziu o cenho fulminando-a com o olhar, essa mulher parecia ter um prazer sádico em humilhá-lo.<p>

- Qual era o objetivo então? – perguntou Shikamaru sério, fazendo Sasuke voltar o olhar para ele. – Você diz que morrer não era seu objetivo, o que esperava conseguir?

O Uchiha o olhou com uma expressão de superioridade e por uns segundos pareceu que nem sequer se dignaria a responder.

- Hmpf. Saber. – Limitou-se a responder.

- Saber o que, dattebayo? – Perguntou Naruto, perdendo a paciência.

- Queria descobrir onde estava Sakura. – respondeu Shikamaru em seu lugar, como se tivesse entendido tudo de repente. – Queria saber se ela estava realmente morta ou não e por que.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ficou em silêncio sem o contradizer, sinal de que o rapaz havia acertado em suas conclusões.<p>

- O que tem a ver Sakura com todo este assunto? – Perguntou a Hokage um pouco ansiosa. A morte de sua aluna tinha sido um duro golpe para ela, depois de perder Jiraiya havia se apoiado em Sakura concentrando-se em seu treinamento, sentindo-se orgulhosa da kunoichi, como se fosse sua própria filha e como sempre acontecia com as pessoas que ela amava, alguma coisa a havia tirado do seu lado.

Kakashi levantou uma mão indicando-lhe que esperasse, sabia que o Nara precisava terminar de construir todo esse estranho quebra-cabeça em sua mente antes de responder perguntas sobre isso, e ele mesmo precisava ouvir as respostas de Sasuke para tentar compreender toda aquela situação.

- Há algo que não se enquadra, mesmo que você tivesse descoberto alguma coisa, de que serviria estando inconsciente, você não poderia usar isso e não parecia ter intenções de acordar, inclusive te irritou tê-lo feito. – Questionou Kakashi com curiosidade.

- Encontrei formas de passar a informação. – Explicou Sasuke sucintamente dando uma olhada em Naruto.

- Os sonhos... – Sussurrou Shikamaru assentindo com a cabeça, como se a última peça tivesse sido colocada em seu lugar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Shikamaru? – Perguntou Tsunade com tom exigente.

- Sakura-chan está viva, velha, dattebayo! – Gritou Naruto com alegria transbordante, levantando Hinata do chão em um abraço caloroso que quase fez a moça desmaiar recebendo um olhar desaprovador de Neji.

- O que? – Disse a Hokage quase sem fôlego. Estava tão chocada que nem mesmo se lembrou de gritar com Naruto por chamá-la de velha.

- Sakura não está morta, pelo que eu pude descobrir ela está em uma espécie de limbo, acho que alguém a mantém assim e não pode despertar. – Explicou secamente Sasuke.

* * *

><p>- Oh, por Kami. – Murmurou Tsunade levando uma mão a sua boca e sentando-se em uma cadeira.<p>

- Tenho que admitir Uchiha, nunca pensei que fosse o tipo de pessoa que toma um risco como esse por alguém, muito menos por Sakura... Parece que o subestimei, pode ser que no final Naruto tenha razão sobre você. - disse Shikamaru.

- Não se engane Nara. – declarou Sasuke. – Não sou nenhum tipo de herói trágico como parece estar pensando. Não me arriscaria por qualquer pessoa.

- Mas você fez por ela. – Lembrou Kakashi, olhando-o fixamente com seu único olho visível.

Sasuke segurou seu olhar por um segundo antes de desviar para longe, com um grunhido desconfortável. Não tinha nada para discutir dessa vez, nenhum argumento para contradizer suas palavras, ele tinha feito por ela e essa tinha sido a única razão.

* * *

><p><em>E aí gente, gostaram?<em>

_Se gostaram, deixem reviews... eu sei que todo mundo estava muito curioso sobre o mistério da Sakura XD_

_Está sendo desvendado, obg pelos coments, favoritos e alertas... nós queremos mais *O*_


	8. Chapter 8 Pesadelo

_Olá Pessoal, bem aqui estou eu com mais um cap. de Não Diga que É Um Sonho, primeiramente peço sinceras desculpas pela demora, e prometo tentar evitar que isso se repita._

_Espero que gostem desse cap, assim com eu gostei muito._

_**Classificação: **T-rated_

_Romance/Drama_

_**Shipper: **SasuSaku_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Viu, eu sei reconhecer a verdade..._

_**Autora: **Elade-chan ;)_

_**Sinopse: **Uma serie de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke, que não pode entender o seu significado ou porque sempre vem com ela. Eles se tornam mais frequentes quando ele finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. SasuSaku_

_**Aviso:** Possíveis spoilers._

_**Beta oficial: **Bella21_

_**Traduzido por: **Strikis_

_Você vê__coisas__e diz: "__Por quê?" __Mas eu__sonho coisas que__nunca existiram e__digo: "__Por que não?" __- __George Bernard Shaw_

**Capítulo 8 – Pesadelos**

_-__Você acha que__teria__sido assim__? - __Sakura__perguntou._

_-__HMP? __O quê?__ - __Sasuke__suspirou__revirando os olhos._

_ Ambos os jovens__estavam deitados__descuidadamente__na grama__sob o sol,__olhando para o céu__claro._

_-__Viver em __Konoha...__ comigo... - C__ompletou a rosada,__quase sussurrando__a última palavra._

_ Sasuke virou a cabeça em sua direção e olhou-a com seus penetrantes olhos escuros._

_- __Você sabe, __aquela noite...__por um segundo eu__achei que você ficaria...__ - __a voz__da__kunoichi__era apenas__um sussurro__quebrado. - Eu suponho que você__desejava tanto o que fazia que, por um instante enganei a mim mesma, pensando que duvidava..._

_ O garoto__continuou__assistindo,__impotente,__seus olhos jade__ lacrimejavam __e ela__desviou o olhar__, desconfortável._

_- ... Você disse que a cada dia seria ótimo, que nós seríamos muito felizes e que se eu ficasse com você não iria me arrepender, - Sasuke disse gravemente, quando parecia que não ia falar. - ... que não hesitaria. Você sabe que eu não poderia ficar e, embora não seja o melhor, eu sei que eu iria fazê-lo porque é o que eu sou._

_- Então ... por que está aqui? - Perguntou a rosada sem compreender._

_ Sasuke franziu ligeiramente a testa e seus lábios tremeram um pouco, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras para responder._

_-__Porque... - o__ rapaz__apertou os dentes__e rosnou__em frustração__, como se ele __pudesse falar. -__... odiava__acordar em__Konoha__sabendo que não__era__como antes__e não seria... porque__estupidamente__eu acreditei em__tudo o que disse__e eu sempre pensei__que se alguma vez eu voltasse eu teria...__mas__não foi asim...__Tudo o que não__está lá, esta__aqui...__ com você. – a __voz de__Sasuke saía aos__tropeços__, como se __ele não tivesse muito__claro o que queria dizer e somente estivesse soltando a primeira coisa que saía de sua mente.__- E__ eu não dou __a mínima se..._

_ O rapaz interrompeu-se ao ver que Sakura sorriu ternamente, esquecendo toda a tristeza em seus olhos._

_- O quê? - Sasuke perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, com uma mistura de suspeita perplexidade._

_-Eu te amo. - Sakura disse com um riso feliz._

_ Instantaneamente o rosto do ninja mudou para um sorriso torto de arrogância e depois surpresa, quando a garota conseguiu se colocar em cima dele. Sakura chegou perigosamente perto da sua boca com seus lábios, podia sentir o formigamento de antecipação neles, mais perto, sentiu o hálito quente misturando-se com a dela, a mecha de cabelo cor de rosa fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha, mais perto, milímetros, Sasuke conhecia cada centímetro de sua pele em contato com o dela, seu peso sobre ele, mal tocou em seu lábio inferior fazendo uma pequena porção de liberação de ar da garota causando um suspiro involuntário._

_ Em seguida, o som alto de uma faísca elétrica seca o fez olhar e perceber que o poste na esquina que tinham sido aceso de repente, desligou com um estalo, igual a todas as luzes de rua, incluindo casas._

_ O Uchiha olhou espantado para Sakura que simplesmente começou a rir, o que, incrivelmente, fez com que as luzes dos postes voltassem a funcionar._

_- HMP? – Sasuke questionou a rosada com olhos, exigindo uma explicação._

_-Foi você. - disse a moça, rindo e dando de ombros. - Aqui as fortes emoções, Sasuke-kun, afetam o meio ambiente._

_-Emoções! Genial. – O Uchiha bufou sarcasticamente sem entusiasmo. Justo o seu forte._

_-Não é tão ruim. - Sakura se aproximando, disse novamente. - Você só tem que aprender a canalizá-los._

_ Sasuke rolou prendendo-a debaixo dele abruptamente._

_- Você pretende deixar sem luz toda a cidade? - Ele perguntou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido._

_ Sakura apenas sorriu enquanto ele se aproximava para enfim juntarem seus lábios com um beijo exigente que lhes tirou o fôlego._

. * / * / * / * / *.

-Pelo que pude ver, Sakura esta em uma realidade diferente da nossa. – Sasuke começou com seriedade. – Como se fosse um limbo dos sonhos, entre a vida e a morte.

Todos escutavam atentamente ao moreno, sentados nas cadeiras da sala do esquadrão de inteligência em que Shikamaru, ultimamente, se queixava de passar tanto tempo. Contudo, era o lugar mais prático para realizar investigações, já que tinha os aquivos a mão e cabiam todos, algo que, tendo em conta os presente, deveria ser considerado.

Assim que o Uchiha abriu os olhos se pôs de pé, ignorando os conselhos médicos de Tsunade, que o recomendou repouso. Obviamente, que ao tentar levantar, um terrivel enjoo o levou a perder o equilíbrio e voltar a sentar-se na cama sob o olhar divertido da Hokage. A loira, que após as novas notícia sobre sua aluna tinha gritado, chorado, batido em Naruto, gritado exigindo uma explicação coerente, chorado novamente e, finalmente, estava com um excêntrico bom-humor, até mesmo abraçou Kakashi.

- Eu o adverti. – disse Tsunade em um tom satisfeito de brincadeira, ao ver o garoto tropeçar. – Necessita descansar.

Após essas palavras, Sasuke simplesmente franziu a testa com determinação e voltou a tentar se levantar. Dessa vez, quando o quarto começou a dar voltas, sinal de que ia cair, notou como algo o segurava, ajudando-o a recuperar o equilíbrio. Como era de se esperar, Naruto tinha ido ajudar o seu amigo, passando um braço por seus ombros para que conseguisse caminhar sem "beijar o chão".

O moreno levantou a cabeça com altivez para olhar a Hokage, esperando uma face contrariada em seu rosto ao ver que ele tinha conseguido se levantar e ia caminhar para fora, ainda que fosse com a ajuda do Dobe. Porém, o que encontrou foi um estranho sorriso e um olhar brilhante de algo que não podia identificar, algo que recordava ter visto nos olhos de seu pai quando falava do seu irmão... orgulho.

Sim, era orgulho o que Tsunade sentia, porque pela primeira vez tinha visto em Sasuke aquela determinação que tinha notado em Sakura quando lhe exigiu que a treinasse, ou em Naruto quando gritou para Jiraya que preferia seguir sendo um estúpido a ter que esquecer um amigo. Era esse fogo que ardia nele com um rotundo "Não me diga o que não posso fazer" deixando muda qualquer réplica. Sasuke não estava disposto a ficar de braços cruzados enquanto os demais ajudavam Sakura, e nenhum enjoo ou conselho médico iria detê-lo.

- Era como uma réplica deserta de Konoha. – continuou Sasuke – Descobri que tínhamos certo poder ao nosso redor, muito relacionado com as emoções.

- Que tipo de poder? – Perguntou Kakashi.

-...Hmp. Uma vez apaguei as luzes de todas as ruas, postes de luz, casas, tendas, tudo... somente por me alterar. – admitiu o rapaz. – A Sakura... se divertiu com isso, – disse com os dentes apertados. – e, ao rir, as luzes dos edifícios e os postes de luz votaram a luzir.

Um pequeno e nostálgico silêncio se fez presente na sala, como se cada um estivesse recordando exatamente como soava aquela risada, capaz de iluminar os postes de luz.

Eu gostaria de ouvi-la rir outra vez... - disse Naruto com tom sonhador. – Por que eu não sonho com ela? – Perguntou como se acabasse de se dar conta.

- Por causa da Kyuubi. – respondeu Sasuke automaticamente. – Esse bicho é como um escudo impenetrável na sua mente.

- Mas você pode entrar Teme! – queixou-se o loiro. – Não se lembra de toda essa paranoia da cascata?

O Uchiha mostrou um sorriso arrogante enquanto seus olhos ficavam vermelhos.

- O sharingan pode controlar a Kyuubi, Naruto. – Respondeu Kakashi em seu lugar.

- Isso explica porque Naruto não sonha com a Sakura, mas e os demais? Nós não somos junchuurikis e mesmo assim não sonhamos com ela. – Constatou Neji.

Sasuke se limitou a encolher os ombros.

- Se o poder nesse lugar vem das emoções, talvez tenha a ver com os laços. – disse Shikamaru. – Todos sabemos a "debilidade" que Sakura tinha pelo Uchiha.

O moreno semicerrou os olhos mandando-lhe um olhar ácido.

- Pode ser que... como ela gosta dele, pode encontrá-lo nos sonhos? – Perguntou timidamente Hinata.

- É possível. – Respondeu Shikamaru.

- Então... – Começou Suigetsu emocionado, passando seu olhar de Naruto para Sasuke, como se tivesse recebido um presente de aniversário adiantado.

- Abra a boca e estará morto. – Ameaçou Sasuke, compreendendo no ato suas intenções. Conhecia bastante o espadachim para deduzir, por sua expressão de entusiasmo, que estava a ponto de insinuar algum tipo de relação sentimental entre ele e o usuratonkachi do Naruto.

Suigetsu fez um beicinho desagradado, cruzando os braços e recebendo um olhar reprovador, juntamente com um suspiro de exasperação de Karin, que cruzou os braços negando com a cabeça em clara expressão de "não tem remédio".

- Não acredito que seja tão simples. – continuou o Uchiha deixando de assassinar Suigetsu com o olhar. – A primeira vez que sonhei com ela estava praticamente morrendo, acredito que isso formou uma espécie de vínculo, por isso parece ser mais fácil entrar em meus sonhos.

- Pode ser uma hipótese. – Admitiu Kakashi pensativo.

- Oi... – disse, despreocupadamente, uma voz fazendo que todos se virassem para a porta.

Entrando com passos tranquilos vinha Sai, mostrando seu eterno sorriso e levantando uma mão para cumprimentar.

- Tsunade-sama me enviou para ajudá-los a encontrar a feia. – comentou. – Alegra-me saber que está bem, sinto saudades dela.

- Genial, Sai, dattebayo! - exclamou Naruto com sua habitual emoção acima de tudo. – Quantos mais sejamos, mais rápido encontraremos a Sakura-chan.

- ... E se continuarmos aumentando o pessoal, logo não caberemos nesta sala. – Disse Neji revirando os olhos.

- Hmp. – ao reconhecer o ANBU, Sasuke levantou a cabeça com um gesto arrogante, adotando uma atitude indiferente.

- Alegra-me vê-lo, Sasuke-kun. – saudou o recém-chegado, sorrindo. – Espero que esteja melhor da sua tentativa de suicídio. – Comentou com inocência, tinha lido em seu último livro, que havia pego na biblioteca "A Preocupação, um Sentimento Humano", que deveria demonstrar preocupação pelos amigos, já que isso mostrava que se importava com o que poderia acontecer.

Por sua parte o Uchiha não se dignou a olhá-o, levantando uma sobrancelha como único sinal de ter ouvido seu nada sutil comentário, bastante parecido a uma punhalada verbal.

- Por certo, tem algo no seu pescoço, espero que não seja grave. – Finalizou com tom côrtes.

Neste momento Sasuke não pôde evitar olhá-lo com os olhos entrecerrados grunhindo um "que?" ao mesmo tempo em que todos os olhos se dirigiam imediatamente até o pescoço do moreno, onde se podia ver uma pequena marca vermelha em que ninguém tinha reparado até o momento.

- É um chupão!- Exclamou Suigetsu entre insultado e incrédulo.

- Não pode ser dattebayo! – Gritou Naruto tratando de se aproximar para examiná-lo e sendo afastado bruscamente por Sasuke, que pegou a primeira superfície que refletisse que encontrou, o cristal de uma das janelas. Retirou a gola de sua camisa e esticou para ver a infame marca, intuindo o que era e onde tinha sido... _maldita irritante._

- Recordam quando disse que tinha perdido o respeito pelo Uchiha? – disse Neji quase para si mesmo. – Retiro o que disse, _agora_ eu o perdi.

- Só é um machucado. – Sussurrou o moreno, tratando de afastar as mãos do Naruto da sua camisa.

- Não me tome por estúpido Teme!

- _É _estúpido, Dobe! – Reiterou o Uchiha, obviamente ainda brigando com o outro.

- Ao menos não tenho o pescoço como o de uma prostituta! – Replicou o loiro entre dentes, olhando-o com desafio.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos com incredulidade, pela primeira vez não sabia como responder para Naruto, a verdade era que nem sequer sabia que o loiro conhecia a palavra prostituta e, muito menos, soubesse usá-la em uma frase tão destruidora. Os demais presentes se mantinham em silêncio contido temendo que, de um momento a outro, se fosse escapar uma risada delatora e obtivessem a morte nas mãos do Uchiha. Porque isso era o que iria acontecer, passaria a violência.

Kakashi pareceu advertir o perigo ao ver os olhos de seu aluno tingido de vermelho, assim que decidiu intervir para prevenir um massacre.

- Sasuke, quando você ganhou essa... marca? – perguntou com tom interessado de seriedade, ocultando a inevitável hesitação de brincadeira em sua voz na última palavra. – Foi enquanto estava inconsciente... nesse lugar?

O rapaz votou um olhar até ele, examinado-o em silêncio por uns segundos, como se estivesse avaliando se tratava-se de algum tipo de brincadeira.

- Sim. – Afirmou Sasuke secamente.

Shikamaru levantou a cabeça com repentino interesse, como se do nada algo tivesse feito um "clic" na sua mente.

- Disse que aconteceu no sonho? – reiterou o Nara, recebendo um aceno positivo por parte do moreno. – Mas se aconteceu enquanto sonhava, como é que agora tem uma marca? Supõe-se que o que acontece nos sonhos não repercute na realidade... -Continuou como se falasse consigo mesmo.

- Esses sonhos não são normais dattebayo! – Interveio Naruto.

- Quer dizer que o que ocorre lá, também se passa aqui? – perguntou Neji. – Mas isso significa que podem se machucar e morrer enquanto sonham...

Kakashi confirmou com pesar e um calafrio percorreu os presentes, ante a ideia de que um simples sonho pudesse matá-los.

- Sakura disse algo... - comentou Sasuke franzindo o cenho como se tentasse recordar. – ... quando perguntei onde estávamos. Respondeu-me com uma pergunta... "e se alguém pudesse criar uma arma que atacasse os seus inimigos desde os seus próprios sonhos? Algo que não pudesse fugir..."

- Poderia tratar-se de um jutsu. – opinou Shikamaru. – Mas se alguém criasse algo como isso... estaríamos realmente com problemas.

- E se foi isso o que acontece dattebayo? – perguntou exaltado Naruto. – Talvez a Sakura-chan tenha descoberto algo sobre a criação desse jutsu e por isso a capturaram.

- Sakura é médica, – interveio Sai – pode ser que necessitem de seus conhecimentos para aperfeiçoar essa técnica... ou a estão usando para algo.

- Quer dizer... que podem esta testando a arma com ela?- Perguntou Hinata timidamente, com olhos horrorizados.

- Mas então por que permitir que se comunique com Sasuke? – Disse Shikamaru pensativo. – Ela não lhe causou dano algum e nem parece estar obedecendo alguma ordem.

- Está fugindo de algo. – disse Sasuke. – Quando estive lá com ela, fazia-se noite de repente, em horas estranhas, e sempre que isso acontecia nos refugiávamos em sua casa com a porta fechada. Ela disse "no mundo dos sonhos também tem monstros".

- A mente de Sakura é muito forte, recordam-se quando rejeitou a técnica de transferência de mente da Ino? –lembrou Kakashi. - Não acredito que submetê-la seja uma tarefa fácil, talvez tenha escapado desse controle, mas ficou aprisionada no tal limbo. Pode ser que esse monstro de que está fugindo sejam seus captores.

- Nee, e porque não volta a dormir Sasuke e pergunta a ela? - Interveio Suigetsu com um toque de aborrecimento.

- Não sou a _droga_ de um rádio, Suigetsu, não posso simplesmente apertar um botão e falar com ela. – sibilou o moreno. – Além disso, as respostas que ela dá, se é que consigo fazer alguma maldita pergunta, são como... enigmas inverossímeis.

- Isso é certo dattebayo! – afirmou Naruto com veemência. – Quando sonhei com você não fazia mais do que dizer coisas estranhas, e também... o que significava a foto com "desperta idiota"? Nem sequer dormido pode deixar de ser desagradável, Teme?

-Do que você esta falando, usuratonkachi? – espetou Sasuke subindo a sobrancelha estranhando. – Eu não te dei nenhuma foto.

- Mas você o fez! – exclamou o loiro contrariado. – Era o mesmo porta-retratos que Sakura-chan guardava a foto de nossa equipe, e que agora você tem, mas estava em branco, como se tivesse virado a foto e houvesse escrito "desperta, idiota" atrás.

- A foto de equipe... – repetiu o Uchiha – eu também sonhei com essa foto alguma vez... mais de uma vez...

Sasuke e Shikamaru cruzaram olhares de entendimento. Essa foto tinha que significar algo.

- Vamos. – Proclamou o Uchiha dando a volta com decisão e encaminhando-se até a janela para ir buscar o dito objeto.

Contudo, antes que pudesse dar mais de três passos um enjoo fez com que a sala começasse a dar voltas e sua vista se nublasse.

- Sasuke! – O grito abafado de Naruto foi o último que ouviu antes que tudo ficasse borrado e desmaiasse na frente de seus consternados companheiros.

. */*/*/*/* .

_ Sasuke olhava ao seu redor, no meio de uma rua deserta de Konoha. Mas não era a Konoha que ele recordava ter compartilhado com Sakura, nem sequer aquela outra na qual estavam Naruto e os demais bobos._

_ O céu mostrava um cinza chumbo que não permitia passar mais que uma luz fraca, que iluminava tudo de maneira inquietante, com relâmpagos ocasionais. Os edifícios pareciam velhos e em ruínas, como se fosse uma cidade fantasma. E o vento estava, assustadoramente, fazendo ranger as dobradiças da porta._

_ O rapaz correu pelas ruas de pavimento rachado com o coração batendo a toda velocidade... Tinha que encontrá-la... onde estava? Sakura._

_-...- Sasuke freou seus passos quando, na metade da praça destruída de Konoha, aos pés da torre do Hokage, quase em ruínas, encontrou o que buscava._

_ De costas para ele, contemplando a inexplicável fogueira que ardia frente a ela, estava Sakura._

_- Sakura...- Chamou o Uchiha parando a alguns metros dela._

_ A rosada virou-se e o rapaz observou que seu aspecto não era o de sempre, seu olhar era triste e parecia gritar de angústia contida, apesar de manter o rosto sério e calmo. Com consternação o Uchiha reparou que tinha o lábio machucado, como se alguém a tivesse golpeado._

_- O que te aconteceu?- Perguntou Sasuke com um mistura de ira e preocupação na voz, dando um passo até ela. Contudo, a garota levantou a mão em um gesto para que parasse._

_- Te disse, Sasuke-kun, aqui também tem monstros. – ao ouvir essas palavras da rosada, um calafrio percorreu sua coluna. – Nem tudo são lindos sonhos... também existem pesadelos._

_ Sem desviar os olhos dos do rapaz, Sakura levantou a mão em que segurava a foto da equipe sete e a aproximou da fogueira, deixando que começasse a queimar pela borda, enquanto Sasuke observava as chamas dançando refletidas em suas pupilas verdes._

_ De repende, a rosada caiu de joelhos lançando um grito de dor, levantando a mão para segurar os cabelos._

_-Sakura!_

_-Não! Não se aproxime!- Gritou a garota com angústia, lançando uma mão até ele para deter seus passos._

_ Nesse momento Sasuke reparou que finas correntes prateadas rodeavam os pulsos de Sakura, como se estivesse presa._

_- Você deve ir... Sasuke-kun... desperte e não volte a dormir. – pediu a rosada pronunciando com esforço. - ... Já não pode confiar em mim. – a kunoichi levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo com seriedade. - ... Encontraram-me._

_ Um estranho brilho cegou, por um segundo, o Uchiha, mostrando-lhe a imagem de um olho amarelo com a pupila rasgada._

_. */*/*/*/*._

- Não cochile dattebayo! – Gritou a voz indignada de Naruto.

- É o meu turno, cachinhos de ouro. – Sasuke ouviu Suigetsu dizer ao loiro, entre as névoas do sonho, antes de sentir algo lhe batendo, sem nenhuma dó, na cara. – Você já cochilou por um momento.

- Então não é ruim golpear um amigo na cara para despertá-lo, verdade? – perguntou Sai com inocente curiosidade. – Ainda que use de violência contra ele.

-Já te dissemos que não é violência, Sai-baka ttebayo. – replicou Naruto empurrando, por fim ao espadachim da Taka, e preparando-se para bater em Sasuke. - Somente tentamos acordá-lo, isso é algo bom. Na realidade o estamos ajudando.

Do seu lugar, apoiado na parede com os braços cruzados, Neji levantou a sobrancelha com ceticismo.

-Ah! – disse o ANBU confirmando com compreensão. – Por um momento tinha acreditado que estavam se aproveitando para bater nele, agora que está inconsciente. – Finalizou Sai, sorrindo por seu "erro" e fazendo com que Neji ficasse com os olhos em branco, e não precisamente por causa do Byakugan.

- Que coisas diz, dattebayo! – Comentou o loiro, levantando a mão pronta para golpear o rosto de Sasuke.

POOM!

O jovem Hyuuga fechou os olhos, massageando o começo do nariz com os dedos quando Naruto se chocou ruidosamente contra a parede junto com ele.

- Hmp... usuratonkachi.

Essas palavras com tom de desprezo só podiam significar uma coisa, Uchiha Sasuke tinha acordado... e não estava de bom humor.

- Uchiha, por fim acordou. – disse Shikamaru levantando a cabeça, do sofá em que estava sentado junto com Hinata e Kakashi. – Você viu a Sakura?

-Hmp. – Limitou-se a grunhir Sasuke.

-Beba isso. – Disse uma voz feminina colocando um copo em suas mãos.

Segurando o recipiente encontrava-se, inexplicavelmente, Yamanaka Ino.

- Encontrei-me com Shikamaru e Juugo quando iam buscar a fotografia da sua equipe. Contaram-me a história e aqui estou, preparando um dos meus chás de jasmim para que não volte a desmaiar. – Explicou a loira resumidamente diante do olhar de interrogação do Uchiha.

- Que seja. – Disse o Uchiha com indiferença, esvaziando o copo em um só gole e aproximando-se da mesa em que estavam sentados os demais.

- Você é uma besta Teme! – Gritou Naruto levantando-se do chão e esfregando o punho com uma expressão dolorida.

De qualquer forma, Sasuke não prestou atenção. Suigetsu tinha desaparecido da vista já que conhecia bem o espírito vingativo do Uchiha. Mesmo que agora o moreno parecesse concentrado em coisas mais importantes do que prestar atenção em um par de idiotas.

- Não encontramos nada nisto aqui, Sasuke. – suspirou Kakashi levantando a foto da equipe sete. – Nós tentamos de tudo, Byakugan, Sharingan... se tivesse algum sinal de chakra nós teríamos detectado.

O moreno estalou a língua com impaciência, e tomou a foto com um rápido movimento aproximando-a, para surpresa de todos os presentes, da lâmpada de azeite que tinha na mesa.

- Que merda esta fazendo idiota, dattebayo? – Gritou Naruto lançando-se até ele com a intenção de arrancar a foto, ao ver que a ponta do papel começava a queimar.

- Não tenho tempo para as suas besteiras, Dobe!- Replicou o Uchiha tentando afastar o loiro enquanto mantinha a foto fora do seu alcance.

- Meninos... – suspirou Kakashi tirando de Sasuke o objeto da discussão com insultante facilidade, já que o moreno estava concentrado em afastá-lo de Naruto. – Isso é sério, Sakura precisa da gente, quantas vezes eu...

O ninja copiador parou sua fala quando viu que, próximo ao canto chamuscado da foto, começavam a distinguir-se umas finas linhas cor de café.

- O que... - disse o jounin aproximando o papel para melhor observá-lo. – Como você sabia?

- Hmp! – Sasuke armou um sorriso de autoconfiança – Eu vi em um sonho, ou mais ou menos isso.

- Maldito bastardo ttebayo! – riu Naruto mexendo o cabelo calmamente. – Por um momento pensei que você tinha voltado a pirar.

-Tinta de limão... – ouviram Ino dizer de forma bem baixinha, atrás deles. – Não posso acreditar que a testuda usou um truque tão infantil para enviar uma mensagem... e menos ainda que tenha funcionado.

-Nee, Barbie, poderia explicar aos demais mortais? – Perguntou Suigetsu, acompanhado, estranhamente, por uma gargalhada da Karin.

-Sakura e eu brincávamos, quando pequenas, de escrever mensagens com tinta invisível feita com suco de limão, – explicou depois de fulminar com os olhos os dois membros do Taka. – ao secar, o que está escrito desaparece. Contudo, se você esquenta...

- Pode ler de novo. – Completou Shikamaru aproximando-se, interessado como os demais.

Com cuidado, Kakashi aproximou novamente a foto da chama da lâmpada, observando para que não queimasse, mas o suficiente para que esquentasse o papel fazendo visível seu conteúdo.

Pouco a pouco, os traços de cor café foram tomando significado ante seus olhos, reescrevendo lentamente até formar duas palavras. Um nome...

_Yakushi Kabuto_

_E então o que acharam? Um pouco tenso né, e de certa forma bem revelador _

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Bjus amores!_


	9. Chapter 9 Insônia

**_Notas da tradutora:_**

_Certo, vcs podem me matar. MESMO. Eu realmente fiz uma confusao imensa! Podia jurar que ja havia postado esse cpt... _

_Novamente, desculpem o delay,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uma Tradução autorizada SasuSaku<em>**

**_Classificação: _**_T_

_Romance/Drama_

**_Shipper: _**_SasuSaku_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto não nos pertence.  
><em>

**_Autora: _**_Elade-chan.  
><em>

**_Sinopse: _**_Uma serie de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke, que não pode entender o seu significado ou porque sempre vem com ela. Eles se tornam mais frequentes quando ele finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. SasuSaku_

**_Aviso:_**_ Possíveis spoilers._

_**Beta oficial: **Bella21_

* * *

><p><strong>Não diga que foi um sonho<strong>

**.**

_"Aqueles que sonham de dia são conscientes de muitas coisas que escapam aqueles que sonham apenas à noite"_

Edgar Allan Poe

.

Capítulo IX

Traduzido por K hime

Insônia

* * *

><p><em>Yakushi Kabuto...<em>

As letras que compunham o nome tão conhecido foram escurecendo gradualmente, mostrando mais claramente os traços, sem que nenhum dos olhares fosse retirado do papel.

- Eu pensei que Madara tivesse matado esse irritante. – Disse Karin, erguendo as sobrancelhas em pleno ceticismo.

- Aparentemente não o matou o_suficiente._– ReplicouSuigetsu no mesmo tom.

-Isso foi forjado. - Sasuke sibilou com raiva.

O Sharingan do Uchiha ativou-se ameaçadoramente e a ruiva do grupo Taka podia sentir seu chakra borbulhar em ondas de fúria.

- Sasuke, acalme-se. - Kakashi disse colocando a mão em seu ombro ao qual o rapaz de cabelos negros olhou como se fosse um bicho sofrido, mas ainda assim não repudiou o ato de seu antigo sensei. - Esse indivíduo não vai escapar novamente. Não deveria ter mexido com nossa equipe.

- Isso, dattebayo! - Vibrou Naruto de forma ruidosa. - Vamos chutar o traseiro desse cara por ter tocado na Sakura-chan!

- Acalmem-se. - Advertiu Shikamaru e então disse lentamente. - Não devemos nos apressar. Precisamos traçar uma estratégia, reunir uma equipe apropriada. Não cometam o erro de subestimar o inimigo.

- Não temos tempo pra isso. - Cortou Sasuke, esfregando o rosto com uma expressão cansada.

- Sasuke-kun, deve descansar. - Ino tinha uma expressão de compaixão quando o aconselhou.

- Não! - Disse recompondo-se. - Eu não consigo dormir, na verdade nenhum de nós deveria. Agora o sonho é perigoso, a intenção de Sakura pode vir à tona e eu não sei como controlar.

- Do que está falando? - Neji perguntou curiosamente.

-Quando a vi pela última vez, ela agia estranhamente e também percebi que estava acorrentada. Então, ela me disse que tinha descoberto e que não voltaria a dormir. - Disse o Uchiha em um tom neutro.

- Você quer dizer que se nós dormimos, Kabuto poderia forçar Sakura a nos machucar? - Hinata perguntou fracamente.

Em resposta, Sasuke olhou para ela silenciosamente, o que implicava que aquilo era exatamente o que quis dizer, até que ela desviou o olhar daquele momento desconfortável.

- Então, devemos agir o mais rápido possível. - Kakashi ponderou. - Vou informar a Hokage sobre o que descobrimos. Shikamaru, você cuida de organizar a missão e decidir quais membros devem vir. Sai, você esteve procurando por Kabuto por um bom tempo, coloque os outros a par do que sabemos sobre ele. Sasuke, você conviveu com ele, tente se lembrar se há algo importante que devemos saber.

Enquanto todos eram incumbidos das instruções, o jounin saía pela janela em direção à torre da Hokage sem perda de tempo.

.

.

.

- Tudo bem, escutem. - Shikamaru disse, depois de meditar durante alguns minutos após Kakashi ter partido. - Dada a importância desta missão... e tratando-se da Sakura, ninguém vai querer ficar de fora disso. - Ouviu-se murmúrios de assentimento. - Logo, acho que é melhor nos dividirmos em grupos de quatro para cobrir uma área maior de pontos diferentes. Presumivelmente, o esconderijo de Kabuto não está muito longe da Vila, onde mantém Sakura refém. Então vamos ver se há algo que perdemos na última vez que procuramos, e iniciaremos as buscas a partir daí.

- Como serão as divisões? - Neji perguntou. - Usaremos nossas antigas equipes?

- Não exatamente. - Pontuou Shikamaru. - Acho que seria melhor se equilibrássemos as equipes em termos de monitoramento e ataque para que as coisas funcionem melhor. Haverá três grupos de quatro e um de cinco.

Nara apontou para um ponto no mapa que pusera sobre a mesa mostrando a fronteira com o país do Chá.

-Aqui é a Vila em que Sakura estava. O local onde a mantém presa deve estar dentro de vinte milhas, mais ou menos. - Disse, circundando em torno do local, com o auxílio do anelar. - Sasuke, você e Taka cobrirão o leste, Naruto, Hinata, Yamato e Sai, o norte, Kakashi, Chouji, Neji e Lee, o oeste, eu vou com Ino, Tenten, Shino e Kiba para o sul.

Todos acenaram firmes. Solenemente aceitando os parâmetros de uma séria missão. Não eram mais crianças para queixarem-se de suas equipes, se Shikamaru as havia formado assim, sem dúvidas era para beneficiá-los e nem mesmo Naruto seria tão infantil a ponto de protestar... em teoria.

- Eu pensei que o Teme e eu formaríamos uma nova equipe para resgatar a Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo. - Queixou-se o loiro fazendo beicinho. - Uma reunião da equipe 7 seria ótima!

- ... Oh, Kami. - Neji suspirou passando a mão sobre o rosto.

Sasuke suspirou, fechando os olhos como se tentasse escapar da presença de seu amigo falastrão, pelo menos por um segundo, e imaginar que ele não acabara de abrir a boca.

-Naruto... todos sabemos o grande afeto que você sente, beirando a fronteira da obsessão, em relação ao Sasuke... - Shikamaru cortou-se ao receber um olhar gélido do Uchiha. - Mas eu tenho certeza que você pode levar algumas horas sem a presença dele, não é mesmo? - O loiro ficou vermelho de raiva e soltou um suspiro como resposta.

Nara sabia que Naruto e Sasuke eram uma boa combinação em combate, no entanto, os havia separado por causa de todo seu histórico. Assumiu que os outros ficariam surpresos com sua decisão e até mesmo ele surpreendeu-se consigo próprio. A razão para enviá-los em diferentes esquadrões era simples, ambos eram impulsivos, e quando a hora chegasse, poderiam cometer um erro e se deixarem levar por seus laços com Sakura, o que estava quase certo que ocorreria. Se os dois estivessem juntos, não poderia detê-los se algo desse errado, e assim a missão seria um pleno caos.

- Sasuke-kun, onde você está indo? - Karin perguntou de repente, atraindo a atenção de todos para o Uchiha que caminhou calmamente até a janela na intenção de partir.

- Hn. Quando partimos? - Sasuke perguntou, ignorando a garota ruiva e olhando feio para Shikamaru.

- Ao amanhecer. - Respondeu Shikamaru soando sério.

O Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça antes de saltar para fora, desaparecendo entre os telhados na noite de Konoha.

- Ainda é tão sociável, esse Teme. - Naruto disse ironicamente.

- Eu não o achei tão sociável assim. - Sai disse inocentemente.

- Sai, - interrompeu Ino tão irônica quanto Naruto ao explicar pacientemente, - quando você diz uma coisa assim, normalmente quer dizer o contrário.

- Oh. - O ANBU assentiu, mentalmente adicionando outro termo ao seu vocabulário.

- Chega de bobagem. - Neji interviu com pouca paciência. - Temos de reunir o resto da equipe.

- De qualquer forma, - Naruto continuou ignorando os outros. - o Teme está agindo muito estranho com a Sakura-chan, eu não o vejo tão preocupado com alguma coisa assim desde... nunca! Se não o conhecesse bem, diria que esse idiota está apaixonado por ela "ttebayo. - Concluiu com um sorriso à sua conclusão estúpida.

- Ironia? - Sai perguntou, esperando uma resposta afirmativa para mostrar que entendera o conceito.

-Não. - Desta vez foi Suigetsu que entrou na conversa. - Seu estúpido! - Respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha ao olhar para o loiro, duvidando de sua capacidade mental. - É claro que há algo entre Sasuke e essa garota morta, não viu o chupão que ele tinha no pescoço?

-Mas... ele nunca demonstrou interesse nesse tipo de coisa. - Naruto balbuciou.

- Às vezes, você não percebe o que tem até que perde. - Juugo disse calmamente. Alguns precisam perder algo para perceber o quanto amavam aquilo. - Terminou olhando para Naruto e Suigetsu.

-Ótimo, agora falou o filósofo grandão? - Suspirou o espadachim se movendo em direção à janela. - Vamos, cenoura, precisamos confirmar que Sasuke não vai cortar os pulsos ou esfaquear alguma coisa.

-Ironia. - Afirmou Sai, sorrindo na esperança de ter acertado.

- Kami, Sai... - Neji interviu completamente sem paciência. - Isso é sarcasmo.

- Ah...- O ANBU permaneceu pensativo por alguns segundos antes de voltar a sorrir. - Sabe, deveriam aprender a falar normalmente.

.

.

.

Sasuke mais uma vez chutou a pequena pedra, arrastando-a e chutando-a distraidamente.

Naquela noite, não conseguia dormir e mesmo faltando poucas horas antes do amanhecer, decidiu tentar limpar a mente vagando pelas ruas de Konoha. Era curioso que o simples fato de que algo deveria ser feito produziu tudo_isso _emsi. Essa noite, Sasuke queria dormir mais do que qualquer coisa, embora certamente fazendo-o, o mais provável seria que não poderia. Como a vida era irônica, na maioria das vezes ocorre o oposto do que queremos.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça, parando para observar um dos parques da vila, agora banhado pela luz da lua, especificamente, o mesmo parque onde havia passado a tarde com Sakura, sentados sobre a grama. Suas lembranças eram de quase todos os cantos da cidade, no entanto, nenhuma delas era real, no sentido estrito da palavra. Tinha sido um sonho. E se quando Sakura acordasse, não se lembrasse do que tinha vivido com ele?

Com uma careta de desgosto, o Uchiha desviou o olhar do parque e continuou. Teria sido bem melhor se ele simplesmente tivesse saído imediatamente para caçar o cretino do Kabuto, em vez de esperar a noite toda sem poder fazer nada...

Ele não sabia em que ponto a kunoichi havia se tornado tão indispensável em sua vida, talvez as palavras de Shikamaru fossem verdadeiras e ele precisasse de algo para destruir-se. Uma obsessão para fazê-lo perseguir algum objetivo e alimentar seus desejos de vingança. Pode ter sido isso inicialmente, mas era inegável que agora tinha se tornado algo a mais. Sakura sempre tinha acreditado nele, sem reservas ou censuras, ele havia sido recebido de braços abertos, afinal, tinha visto-a em seus sonhos, fugindo de seus pesadelos.

Pelo menos agora, sabia que aquilo era real e ela realmente estava viva. Houve um momento que pensou que tinha enlouquecido e que aquilo era um produto de sua mente, seu desejo de que ela não tivesse morrido. Embora se negasse a acreditar, todos achavam que ela estava morta e isso o havia afetado mais do que ele estava disposto a admitir no momento.

Mais uma vez, Sasuke parou. Desta vez, um banco de pedra jazia ao lado da estrada que levava aos portões da vila. Com um longo suspiro, sentou-se por um momento, fechando os olhos para recordar os tempos que passara ali.

-Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui. - Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos e o Uchiha abriu os olhos novamente.

Kakashi caminhava calmamente e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Hn.

.

.

.

- Maldito velho, tebayo! - Naruto murmurou contrariado, enquanto olhava feio para a plaqueta indicando que o Ichiraku Ramen estava fechado por hoje.

- ... Hmm... Naruto-kun...- Hinata tentou acalmá-lo - Teuchi-san precisa dormir de vez em quando.

- Mas ele poderia ter esperado até o almoço! - Respondeu o loiro em indignada agitação por uma tigela de rámen cheia.

A Hyuuga mordeu o lábio para não rir e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado em um banco no parque, terminando de comer sua comida.

Para Naruto, a melhor maneira de passar uma noite sem dormir era tentando esgotar os estoques do Ichiraku ramen, como esperava fazê-lo, e, claro, como de costume nesses últimos meses, tinha arrastado Hinata para acompanhá-lo, alegando que ela poderia ajudá-lo a não dormir. O problema era que o proprietário do _stand_ não era obrigado a ficar insone como os outros shinobis eram, de modo que quando viu que a noite já estava muito avançada e os dois jovens não tinham intenção de partir tão cedo, o homem decidiu por fechar a loja, entregando uma tigela para Naruto, que agarrou-se a ela como se fosse a coisa mais importante no mundo.

- Ele vai ficar me devendo. - Resmungou o loiro, entre uma mastigada e outra. - Você vai ver quando a gente conseguir encontrar a Sakura-chan, vamos comer rámen até explodir!

Hinata sorriu um pouco quando viu a felicidade do loiro com a perspectiva do resgate de Sakura.

-Será como nos velhos tempos, a equipe 7 vai se reunir novamente. - Continuou animado. - Você vai ver, tudo vai ser como antes...

Ao ouvir esta última frase, um brilho involuntário pairou nos olhos perolados, aquilo era dor e, por um momento, a moça forçou os olhos para o chão para esconder a expressão triste que jazia em seu rosto. Hinata queria Sakura de volta, claro, tanto quanto todos os outros, mas a perspectiva de sua volta também a deixava triste porque, como o loiro havia dito, tudo voltaria a ser como antes... como quando ela era invisível para ele.

Durante os meses que Naruto tinha estado abalado pela morte de Sakura e a fragmentação de sua ex-equipe, a Hyuuga tinha sido seu apoio, havia estabelecido uma estreita amizade com ele. A relação não atendia suas pretensões amorosas, mas ao menos lhe permitiu fazer parte da vida dele, e isso a fez sentir que ela era importante para o loiro. Mas agora... a equipe sete reunida novamente... ela não seria mais necessária para Naruto.

- ... Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão comer todas as cinco tigelas de rámen e também convidar... - Naruto continuou alienado conversando com a moça e com os pensamentos em sua companheira rosada.

- ... Cinco...? Naruto-kun quis dizer quatro, certo? – Hinata, timidamente, murmurou sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Não, Kakashi-sensei também vem... embora deva sair sem comer por medo de ter que pagar a conta. - Sorriu diante daquela perspectiva.

-Ainda... ainda assim são quatro pessoas. - a moça repetiu cansada. - A equipe sete tem quatro pessoas, Naruto-kun... a menos que você queira comer duas porções.

- Eu sei que somos quatro dattebayo, mas você também vem! - Disse o ninja como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio.

- Eu? - Foi tudo o que conseguiu articular.

-Eu... Eu entendo se você não quiser. - Naruto balbuciou, as bochechas avermelhando de repente. - Mas prometo que desta vez Sasuke vai se comportar. - Acrescentou rapidamente com certo excesso de gesticulação.

- ... - A jovem Hyuuga permaneceu em silêncio evitando olhar para baixo, viu as lágrimas de emoção reprimidas nublarem seus olhos, sem serem derramadas.

-Se você não quiser vir... "ttebayo". - Ele rapidamente disse, nervoso.

- Não! - Hinata exclamou rapidamente, erguendo a cabeça e o loiro se surpreendeu um pouco, - Eu ... Quero dizer, sim. Eu adoraria sair com você, Naturo-kun.

Naruto colocou um dos seus sorrisos mais radiantes para ela, com os olhos azuis brilhando, como se tivesse acabado de dar a ela a lua de presente.

- Você é uma garota estranha, Hinata-chan. – Disse, exclamando um "dattebayo" em seguida. O rapaz, para a surpresa da Hyuuga, levantou a mão para afanar uma pequena lágrima rebelde que ameaçava transbordar de seu olho esquerdo.

Hinata suspirou ao sentir a proximidade do ninja de seu rosto avermelhado.

- Mas obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado. - Naruto concluiu depositando um beijo caloroso em sua bochecha.

- ...Naruto-kun. - Hinata murmurou acariciando o lugar onde ele a tinha beijado.

- Prometa que você não vai desmaiar. - riu o rapaz. - Não se esqueça, não podemos dormir.

Com uma delicadeza que ninguém poderia sequer imaginar, o loiro hiperativo pegou a mão dela apertando-lhe os dedos levemente, e a beijou.

De repente, a jovem Hyuuga passou os braços no pescoço do rapaz em um caloroso abraço, sorrindo feliz.

-Eu prometo. - Disse alegremente enquanto Naruto revirava os olhos e respondia ao abraço.

.

.

.

-Sabia que te encontraria aqui.

- Hn. - Sasuke olhou para seu ex-sensei levantando uma sobrancelha ceticamente. - Não é interessante, Kakashi, que tenha me encontrado por_ coincidência._

- É assim que fala com seu ex-sensei? - O jounin acusou, sentando-se ao lado de seu ex-aluno e soltou um suspiro.

O Uchiha bufou em resposta e virou a cabeça para olhar para o lado oposto, decidindo-se por ignorá-lo completamente.

- Sabe, Sakura vinha muito aqui. - Comentou o outro, fazendo Sasuke voltar sua atenção para ele. - Este lugar parecia significar algo para ela. Durante este tempo em que acreditávamos estar morta, eu nunca visitei seu túmulo, em vez disso, vinha aqui... era como se pudesse senti-la sentada neste banco.

-E podia. - Replicou o rapaz de cabelos negros. - Só que em outra "realidade", ela sempre se sentava aqui.

Kakashi olhou para ele por alguns minutos, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto o rapaz o ignorava completamente, sem demonstrar qualquer intenção de continuar a conversa.

- Você a quer? Não quer? Quero dizer, a Sakura... - Perguntou o jounin quebrando o silêncio.

Sasuke virou-se lentamente para fitá-lo atentamente, mas não disse nada por um tempo.

- O que quer dizer com "querer"? - Perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

-Quando você cuida de alguém, quando faz qualquer coisa para essa pessoa estar bem e feliz, - Kakashi explicou, - quando sente que nada faria sentido sem ela, porque tudo que quer é estar com ela e mataria qualquer um que ousasse lhe fazer mal. Isso é_querer_...

-Hn. O que te faz achar isso? - Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha em plena arrogância.

- Por Kami, Sasuke, você tomou um frasco inteiro de pílulas para dormir só para poder vê-la e salvá-la. - Disse Kakashi.

Em resposta, o Uchiha sorriu um sorriso meio tenso enquanto um olhar preocupado aparecia em sua face, mas não disse nada, apenas levantou-se, terminando a conversa e começando a se afastar.

- Obrigado. - O jounin disse para sua figura que agora se afastava. - Por voltar, não desistir e não perder a esperança.

Um riso seco de Sasuke ecoou pelas ruas vazias.

- Típico de Konoha, dar mérito para a estupidez. - Respondeu, enquanto partia, sem sequer se virar.

Kakashi sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente de forma leve, percebendo que também havia julgado Sasuke por sua natureza apática e habilidade para se esquivar dos problemas que o faziam sentir-se desconfortável.

O jounin suspirou longamente e enfiou fundo a mão no bolso do colete. Surpreendentemente, em vez de tomar seu livro laranja nas mãos, o ninja percebeu que em seu lugar, havia nada menos que a foto de sua equipe que continha a mensagem de Sakura.

-Nós vamos encontrá-la, pequena, eu prometo.

.

.

.

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a iluminar o céu ligeiramente, trazendo luz ao negro azulado da noite anterior, apagando qualquer sinal de que estrelas jaziam ali anteriormente.

Aos portões de Konoha, reuniam-se um grande grupo de ninjas prontos para partir, apesar das olheiras emoldurarem os olhos da maioria deles.

Suigetsu se apoiava a Juugo, com sua katana consigo, estava praticamente sendo arrastado pelo gigante que mantinha uma expressão sonolenta na face num misto de resignação por ter de carregar o peso extra de seu parceiro e de sua katana.

-Não durma, inútil! - Karin sibilou, beliscando o braço do espadachim para 'acordar' o rapaz. Ele então libertou Juugo de seu enlace, amaldiçoando sua sorte e a dor que Karin acabara de lhe provocar.

- Sua cadela sádica... - Suigetsu murmurou, esfregando a área dolorida. - É por isso que você nunca vai conseguir me seduzir. Da próxima vez, tente ser mais amorosa e feminina, isso é apenas um conselho... e coloque a toalha de banho que você usou no outro dia, acho que vai ajudar.

- Quem disse que eu quero te seduzir, cérebro de peixe? Você é quem está me assediando a todo o momento! - Karin respondeu, franzindo o nariz. - Além disso, pare de reclamar, só fiz isso porque me preocupo com você, então acorde! - Terminou com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Oh que encantadora... - Replicou o espadachim com um tom cínico.

- Ok, estamos todos aqui? - A Hokage começou em seu tom de autoridade, chamando a atenção das equipes selecionadas. - Você também, Kakashi?

- Sua falta de confiança me deprime. - Respondeu o jounin, levantando a mão para realçar sua presença. Podia sempre estar atrasado para reuniões e todos os tipos de chamados, e sempre era aquele a estar sobre as lápides dos ninjas que se foram e não pudera salvar, ninjas esses que eram seus amigos, mas por isso mesmo, desta vez não tinha atrasado por um segundo sequer... Não permitiria que o nome gravado dessa suposta lápide fosse o de Sakura.

- Imagino que não tenham sido imprudentes em dormir. - Tsunade os observou de forma curiosa. Seus olhos pararam desconfiados nos olhos de Naruto, que se esquivaram imediatamente.

-Só um pouquinho, dattebayo! - Disse o loiro finalmente.

-Usuratonkachi. - Sasuke suspirou exasperado. - Pensei que você havia dito que a Kyuubi mantém sua mente intacta... então você era o único que podia dormir em segurança, seu estúpido.

-Ten... tentei te avisar, Naruto-kun. - Hinata disse corando a expressão de desentendimento de Naruto .

- Será que podemos parar de perder tempo? - Disse o Uchiha novamente, desta vez com menos paciência.

- Vamos resgatar minha linda flor de cereja! - Lee exclamou animadamente, saltando quase com lágrimas nos olhos ao lembrar-se da notícia de que Sakura ainda vivia.

-Bem, todos nós conhecemos o plano. Lembrem-se do uso dos comunicadores para manter contato. - informou a Hokage. - Vão... e tragam Sakura de volta pra casa! - Instruiu finalmente, fixando os olhos em Sasuke, que simplesmente assentiu quase que imperceptivelmente antes de partir com seu esquadrão.

**. .**

**Continua.**

**. .**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ai ai galera, digam o que acharam dos planos mil para o resgate da nossa heroina favorita :)_

_E novamente, perdoem o delay da Hime!_

_Bjitos,_

_nos vemos em outras atts ;D_

_Hime. _


	10. Expedição

_**Classificação: **__T-rated_

_Romance/Drama_

_**Shipper: **__SasuSaku_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...infelizmente¬¬_

_**Autora: **__Elade-chan ;)_

_**Sinopse: **__Uma serie de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke, que não pode entender o seu significado ou porque sempre vem com ela. Eles se tornam mais frequentes quando ele finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. SasuSaku_

_**Aviso:**__ Possíveis spoilers._

_**Beta oficial: **__Bella21_

_**Traduzido por**__: Strikis_

**Não Diga que Foi um Sonho**

Capitulo 10. Expedição

A primeira coisa que Sasuke viu enquanto se aproximavam da aldeia foi o cemitério em uma colina próxima. Chamou-lhe a atenção porque uns quinze ou vinte túmulos eram de um branco perolado e estavam cobertos de flores.

- A epidemia foi devastadora para eles. – comentou Kakashi perto dele ao ver aonde se dirigia sua vista – Vamos.

O grupo de ninjas que havia saído de Konoha se dirigiu para as portas da aldeia. Tinham decidido estabelecer esse lugar como um ponto de partida de suas expedições, e também, assim, poderiam voltar a falar com os habitantes e completar a informação sobre a região.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou, desconfiado, um homem saindo a frente da porta.

- Somos ninjas de Konoha. – Respondeu Kakashi, adiantando-se e elevando a palma da mão em sinal de paz.

- Konoha? Eles já estiveram aqui. – Afirmou o aldeão em sinal de receio.

- Com certeza, – reconheceu Naruto dando também um passo a frente de Sai – mas precisamos da sua ajuda de novo, dattebayo!

Sasuke começava a inquietar-se. Por que não afastavam simplesmente aquele homem insignificante e passavam sem mais problemas? Não tinham tempo para perder com essa estúpida conversa que não chegava a lugar algum. Bufou exasperado.

- Naruto, Sai e Kakashi-senpai foram os que vieram da última vez, por isso, ganharam a confiança dos aldeões. – Explicou Yamato tomando sua tensão por preocupação.

- Hn. – Espetou o Uchiha com desinteresse. Foi uma sorte que Yamato não conhecesse suas expressões pra deduzir que aquilo significava "me importa uma merda".

- São os companheiros da doutora Sakura, verdade? – Perguntou outro homem, um pouco mais jovem saindo da aldeia, também com certa desconfiança a mais que o outro.

- Somos sua família. - Corrigiu Naruto sorrindo levemente.

-... Todos? - Perguntou assombrado apontando a todos do grupo. Seguramente, o que tinha assustado os aldeões era o grande número de ninjas que se aproximavam da sua aldeia.

-Sim. – Afirmou Kiba levantando a voz com calma entre os múrmuros de assentimento.

Dito isso, todos começaram a mover-se para entrar na aldeia seguindo os dois homens.

- O que te aconteceu? - Perguntou Suigetsu ao ver que Karin seguia imóvel observando com um olhar estranho os ninjas da Folha.

- É... estranho né? - Disse ela sem desviar a atenção deles – Os de Konoha, seus laços... não é algo que esperaria encontrar em um mundo ninja. Sua lealdade vai mais além de ser da mesma aldeia ou de uma equipe, são exatamente o que disseram... uma família.

- É admirável, sem dúvidas. – Concordou Suigetsu encolhendo os ombros como se soubesse exatamente onde queria chegar a ruiva.

- Sem dúvidas... - prosseguiu a garota – Fazem com que você deseje ter nascido nessa maldita aldeia né? – brincou com uma ponta de tristeza. – Ao ver como lutaram por Sasuke ainda que ele tivesse se voltado contra eles, e como o aceitaram de volta como irmão... e viu o garoto cachorro? Quando foram buscá-lo para a missão não necessitou que lhe contassem mais detalhes, a parte de "Sakura esta viva e vamos buscá-la", poderiam ter enviado ao fundo do mar e sua única pergunta teria sido: em que profundidade. Ou aquele outro, o de sobrancelhas, praticamente se colocou a chorar gritando "minha bela flor de cereja". – Suspirou com admiração.

- Bom... eu te chamo de cenoura, – tratou de desculpar-se Suigetsu – soa um tanto parecido não? É um vegetal... Permanecer em Konoha está nos "adoçando" bastante. Estamos mais para a lama, pequena, somo mais de roubar o bolso da velhinha em lugar de ajudar a cruzar a rua. E ainda agora nos dedicamos "ao bem", não podemos negar que somos a versão ruim de Konoha... contudo, nem por isso deixamos de ser uma família... uma família de bastardos, mas também nos afogaríamos nesse mar, principalmente Juugo que é o mais decente. Acredito que o sentimento de equipe é influência de Sasuke, custa acreditar que esse bastardo nos transmitiu algo bom, hein?

Karin riu diante de suas palavras.

-Ainda... acredito que mamãe Konoha já nos adotou. – concluiu o espadachim ao ver como Lee agitava a mão chamando-os ao notar que não os seguiam. – Suponho que agora já não poderemos nos libertar de todos esses irmãozinhos, e seus admiráveis laços.

-É mais que admirável, – disse Karin sorrindo calidamente – é algo que vale a pena morrer.

- E matar. – Suigetsu sorriu com olhos safados tomando sua mão e levando-a aos lábios. – Vamos, talvez tenhamos que bater em alguém. – Concluiu tirando a ruborizada ruiva com um sorriso de satisfação diante de sua perturbação.

. */*/*/*/* .

- Está dizendo que o que matou nossos filhos pode não ser uma doença? – Perguntou o líder da aldeia. Um homem com vários anos, o suficiente para que algumas mechas brancas se mesclassem em seus cabelos castanhos, mas com aspecto forte e resolvido.

Os ninjas de Konoha tinha se reunido em sua casa, com alguns aldeões, para explicar a situação e porque tinham voltado à aldeia.

- Temos razões para pensar que tudo foi conseqüência dos experimentos de um ninja renegado chamado Yakushi Kabuto, ele fingiu a morte da médica ninja Haruno Sakura e atualmente a mantém prisioneira a fim de desenvolver uma nova técnica potencialmente letal. – Explicou Kakashi.

- Mas a doutora Sakura morreu... - interveio com tímida voz uma mulher jovem com aspecto simples da gente da aldeia - ... eu estava com ela, estive uns dias doente e morreu enquanto escrevia uma carta.

- Está viva. – Disse Sasuke de forma rude sobressaltando a mulher.

- Sasuke! – Chamou Kakshi com um leve tom de advertência.

- Sasuke? Você é o Sasuke? – Perguntou então a jovem que tinha falado antes, observando o rapaz com interesse.

- Hmp. – O Uchiha se limitou a grunhir em resposta, olhando com sua típica expressão indiferente.

- Conhece ele, ttebayo? – Perguntou Naruto, apontando e levantando a sobrancelha, estranhando.

- Quando a doutora ficou doente... dizia seu nome em sonhos. – disse a mulher tristemente – Perguntamos a ela quem era Sasuke... nos disse que era uma pessoa importante para ela, como Naruto-kun ou Kakshi-san, mas quando pedimos para ela nos dizer para onde enviar a carta, o avisaríamos para que ele pudesse vir vê-la, ela somente respondeu que não viria... disse: "não virá... ele tem muitos problemas como preocupar-se comigo."

Sasuke simplesmente escutava em silêncio, mantendo sua pose estoica, exceto a força com que apertava seus punhos. Algo tinha apertado dolorosamente em seu interior ao ouvir as palavras que tinha dito a rosada sobre ele e saber que era a pura verdade. Se o tivessem avisado sobre a doença de Sakura, não teria ido vê-la nem faria nada a respeito, e ela sabia... Então porque tinha deixado a fotografia com a pista chave para ele? Por que eram seus sonhos que visitava?... Talvez, a pesar de tudo, no fundo Sakura nunca tinha perdido as esperanças de que voltasse e por isso tinha depositado a única coisa que poderia ajudá-la em suas mãos, contradizendo toda a lógica.

- Mas estou aqui, – disse o moreno com voz cortante e desafiante – e agora meu principal problema é encontrá-la.

Shikamaru rompeu o tenso silêncio com uma forçada tosse para voltar a atrair a atenção para o tema principal.

- A questão é que Sakura está viva, Kabuto a tem como prisioneira e nos fez acreditar que ela tinha morrido para que não a buscássemos. As cinzas eram falsas e o cadáver foi seguramente substituído por uma réplica. – explicou o Nara com seriedade – Necessito que todos da aldeia se reúnam na praça, todo mundo.

- Ma... mas nós... - balbuciou levemente o líder da aldeia negando com a cabeça, como querendo dizer que eles não teriam nada com isso.

- Por favor, senhor Yamaki, não temos muito tempo. – Interveio Kakashi.

-Claro! – Respondeu o homem nervosamente e, baixando os olhos, encaminhou-se para a saída seguindo de todos os demais.

- Acredita que algum dos aldeões ajudou Kabuto? – Perguntou Neji em voz baixa, ficando para trás junto com Shikamaru, mas permitindo que seus companheiros pudessem ouvir.

- Estou seguro disso. – Respondeu Shikamaru franzindo o cenho e agilizando o paço para sair.

. */*/*/*/* .

Os murmúrios se expandiam por toda a praça, provocando um zumbindo de vozes entre intrigadas e assustadas, pela chegada daqueles ninjas. Todas as pessoas da aldeia tinham se reunido no lugar, velhos, homens, mulheres e as poucas crianças que tinha sobrevivido à devastadora epidemia que tinha levado Sakura aquele lugar. Pareciam pessoas simples, do tipo que leva a vida tranqüila trabalhando no campo e que não gosta de problemas.

- Nós os reunimos aqui para falar sobre um assunto que os afeta diretamente. – começou a falar Shikamaru, fazendo com que o silêncio reinasse. – A epidemia que sofreu essa aldeia, não fui uma epidemia, – os murmúrios voltaram a se escutar agitados, e o ninja levantou a voz – o que matou seus filhos não foi uma doença, mas sim os experimentos de um ninja renegado, Yakushi Kabuto... e alguém desta aldeia o ajudou.

- Isso é impossível! – Os agitados murmúrios foram ensurdecedores.

- Ninguém desta aldeia faria algo como isso! – Tratou de esclarecer o líder, olhando espantado para os ninjas.

- Mas alguém o fez, verdade? – Interveio maliciosamente Suigetsu.

- Alguém mudou as cinzas de Haruno Sakura e ajudou Kabuto a fingir sua morte... essa pessoa está aqui, e pode estar segura de que vamos descobrir quem é. – declarou Shikamaru com seriedade, passando os olhos inquisitivos pela multidão – Temos pressa, de modo que seria melhor para todos se essa pessoa confessasse voluntariamente. Temos métodos para descobrir que é... e não será agradável para o culpado. – Seu olhar se desviou para Sasuke, cujo Sharingan rodava descontroladamente em seus olhos.

Ino olhou para Shikamaru com preocupação, realmente pensava em soltar Sasuke sobre toda essa gente?

- Sakura veio ajudá-los, tratou e curou as crianças, agora é ela quem precisa de ajuda. A pessoa que se aliou com esse criminoso os traiu, colaborou com a pessoa que provocou a morte de seus filhos. O mínimo que poderia fazer, se ainda lhe resta alguma dignidade, é colaborar agora. Perguntarei mais uma vez, quem ajudou Kabuto? – O Nara voltou a perguntar, com voz imponente.

Todos se mantiveram em um tenso silêncio, até que, segundos mais tarde, ouviu-se um temeroso gemido que captou a atenção de todos. Os aldeões começaram a afastar-se olhando entre assombrados e temerosos para um homem jovem de cabelo castanho e olhos assustados, que suava inquieto, desviando o olhar para todas as partes enquanto pequenos suspiros assustados escapavam inconscientemente de seus lábios.

Ao ver que tinha chamado a atenção dos ninjas, o jovem tropeçou um paço para trás e fez o inútil intento de quere fugir, já que, ao querer voltar para correr, esbarrou com a imponente figura de Chouji impedindo-lhe o caminho.

-... Não... eu... eu não queria fazer mal a ninguém... por favor... eu somente... – Gaguejou incoerências, tremendo como um cervo encurralado.

- Não posso acreditar que fez algo assim Toshi. – Disse o líder da aldeia com decepção e desdém.

- Não... eu... – Tratou de desculpar-se o jovem inutilmente.

- Vamos, precisamos interrogá-lo. – disse Neji tomando-o pelo braço – Depois será todo de vocês.

As pessoas começaram a dispersar-se comentando com um mistura de pesar, susto e raiva a traição do rapaz, enquanto os ninjas o arrastavam até um celeiro para o seu interrogatório.

- A equipe sete deve ficar fora. – Disse Yamato olhando-os.

- Nem pensar, dattebayo! – Exclamou Naruto indignado, sendo acompanhado por um olhar gelado de Sasuke concordando.

- Estão muito implicados neste assunto. Seus sentimentos podem interferir na missão. – Explicou o ninja.

- Tenzou... - Pediu Kakashi com um olhar duro.

- Não senpai, sabe que tenho razão. – Replicou Yamato com seriedade.

Tinha visto o brilho assassino nos olhos de Sasuke ao descobrir que o garoto tinha colaborado com Kabuto, estava desejando por as mãos em cima dele, e o mesmo poderia dizer de Kakashi que tinha o olhar de determinação substituindo sua despreocupada expressão de sempre. Naruto, por sua vez, era muito impulsivo e todos sabiam que faria qualquer coisa por Sakura. Pode ser que esse aldeão tivesse ajudado Kabuto, mas não acreditava que fosse um criminoso, mas sim um covarde estúpido que cometeu um erro. Deixar que eles o interrogassem seria muito para ele.

Dito isso, Yamato fechou a porta do celeiro deixando os três ninjas fora.

- Verdade que vamos deixar esses inúteis o interrogarem sem nós? Temos pressa Kakashi! – Disse Sasuke perigosamente, com fria calma.

- Tem razão, estamos muito implicados. - Reconheceu o sensei da equipe, a contra gosto, mas com firmeza.

- Que?! – Exclamou Naruto com ruidosa incredulidade.

- É uma merda. – Apontou Sasuke.

- Esta missão não se trata somente de Sakura. – disse Kakashi – Deter Kabuto é uma prioridade, se conseguir dominar essa técnica será perigoso para toda Konoha. Nós shinobis temos normas de conduta, e os sentimentos interferem na missão e nublam nosso juízo. Devemos esperar.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei... - Seguiu replicando o loiro.

Sasuke se afastou uns paços, com o punho apertado para tratar de se acalmar.

Estúpidas regras, em momentos como aquele somente serviam para atrapalhar. Estava de acordo com isso de não mostrar sentimentos, por Kami se ele jamais mostrava nada por isso mesmo deveria ter interrogado esse tipo. Em um minuto tinham tido até o sobrenome da sua avó.

Uma menina passou correndo em frente a ele, brincando e rindo. O Uchiha ficou olhando-a pelo simples detalhe que prendia seus longos cabelos como uma faixa do mesmo modo que Sakura fazia, e seu aspecto o recordou inevitavelmente a menina rosada quando se formou a equipe sete... Nesta época tudo era mais simples, Sakura conhecia as normas ninjas, mas não se importava em segui-las, como quando chorou a lágrimas vivas quando pensou que ele tinha morrido... depois quando ele se foi, as normas seguiram sem importar já que Naruto tinha impedido que o tachassem de traidor e tinha ido buscá-lo mil vezes... e Kakashi não tinha cumprido um maldita norma em toda sua vida. De modo que, o que estava esperando?

- Sasuke... - Advertiu Kakashi ao ver que o rapaz se aproximava novamente, decidido.

- Deixe de lado as normas Kakashi. – disse o moreno – Nesta equipe somente obedecemos uma e sabes perfeitamente qual é... Não acredito que queira ser pior que uma escória.

Naruto rio fortemente e assentiu decididamente, apoiando as palavras de seu amigo.

- Assim que se fala teme, dattebayo!

Kakashi sorriu de lado a seus alunos e como resposta girou para abrir a porta do celeiro com um forte empurrão, rompendo a madeira que segurava por dentro e entrando junto com seus alunos para tomar parte no interrogatório e saber de uma vez por todas onde estava Sakura.

Porque tinha uma norma que Hatake Kakashi sempre cumpria e que estava por cima de todas as demais. "Aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros são pior que escórias"

. */*/*/*/* .

- Kakashi-senpai, pensava que não... - Começou Yamato assombrado pela intempestiva entrada dos ninjas.

Kakashi se limitou a levantar a mão.

- Tranquilo, Tenzou, somente viemos para acelerar um pouco isso, já que perdemos muito tempo. – Explicou o ninja.

- Espero que saiba o que faz, morto não nos serve. – Suspirou Yamato derrotado.

No centro do celeiro, o aldeão que sendo interrogado estava atado a uma cadeira com cara de susto, mas mantinha os lábios fechados em uma apertada linha com a determinação de não dizer nada.

- Me matará se eu falar. – Dizia medrosamente.

- Eu também posso te matar. – Disse Suigetsu com os braços cruzados e expressão ansiosa.

- Ele me dá mais medo que você. – Replicou com voz aguda.

- Mas não mais que eu. – Disse então, com voz grave, Sasuke, adiantando-se.

O moreno jogou a cadeira no chão fazendo com que o interrogado caísse por estar amarrado, e apoiou a ponta da katana no peito, olhando-o ameaçadoramente com seus olhos vermelhos como o sangue, enquanto faíscas do chidori percorriam o seu corpo com um inquietante crepitar.

- Comesse a falar, dattebayo. – Ordenou Naruto, sorrindo sadicamente enquanto colocava a cadeira em pé outra vez com um movimento rápido com o pé que deixou zonzo o aldeão.

Diante da aparição das duas novas ameaças, muito mais dispostas a usar objetos afiados contra sua integridade, o jovem indicou no mapa a localização exata do esconderijo de Kabuto, uma antiga fortaleza subterrânea abandonada.

Contou que, em um primeiro momento, o ninja renegado tinha pagado para que o deixasse passar pela aldeia sem dar o alarme. Quando as crianças começaram a adoecer ele se negou, mas ao chegar Sakura, Kabuto o ameaçou para ajudá-lo a fingir a morte da médica-ninja e assim usá-la em seu experimento e evitar ser descoberto.

- Disse que se eu o fizesse, a epidemia acabaria. – chorou o jovem – Prometeu-me que a doutora Sakura não sofreria nenhum dano, que as mentes dos adultos eram mais fortes e não morreriam. Depois me assegurou que, se eu contasse algo, me mataria. Eu não queria fazer mal a ninguém... por favor.

Com uma última olhada de desdém, os ninjas o deixaram atado no celeiro. Os outros aldeões se ocupariam dele, eles já tinham tirado toda a informação que necessitavam. Tinha chegado o momento de começar a verdadeira missão.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke agachou-se mais entre os arbustos enquanto observava, com seus afiados olhos de falcão, a entrada camuflada da fortaleza semi-oculta em que, segundo seu informante, Kabuto se escondia... e retinha Sakura.

- Ache-a, Karin. – Ordenou o Uchiha em um sussurro, sem desviar sua visão da porta entre as rochas.

- Já te disse, – contestou a voz da Kunoichi atrás dele com o mesmo tom – não sei com é o seu chakra, como saberei que é ela?

Suiguetsu riu baixo.

- Teria que ter dado a ela algo da garota para cheirar, isso é o que fazem os cachorros rastreadores. Ay! – se queixou o espadachim quando a ruiva bateu em seu braço - Que mau gênio tem... – seguiu zoando - Ai! Essa sim doeu.

- Calados! – Ordenou Sasuke com tom autoritário.

- Talvez se dissesse a cenourinha como é o seu chakra, pode ser mais fácil encontrá-la. – Sugeriu Suiguetsu torcendo a boca contrariado e esfregando as zonas doloridas pelos golpes da ruiva.

- ... - Sasuke, por fim, desviou a vista da porta que estava vigiando para olhar o espadachim e, se não fosse ele, diria que estava deslocado – Que eu diga como é?

O garoto confirmou em resposta com as sobrancelhas levantadas, como se perguntasse se o Uchiha ficou estúpido.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha ante a petição, já que nunca tinha pensado como descrever um chakra. Supõe-se que ele diga o quê? Luminoso? A única palavra que lhe vinha a mente ao pensar no chakra de Sakura era tranqüilizador, mas não achava que isso fosse servir para Karin, além de que, tampouco pensava dizer. Também era quente como quando um raio de sol te esquenta agradavelmente a pele, mas isso soava doce até para Lee.

- Karin conhece o chakra de Kabuto, – interveio Juugo que tinha estado em silêncio todo o tempo – somente tem que buscar o que não seja dele e que permaneça imóvel, com certeza esse será o de Sakura-san.

Sasuke confirmou satisfeito fazendo um sinal para Karin, para que começasse a scanear o chakra da zona. Em momentos como aquele se felicitava por ter incluído Juugo em sua equipe, era o único intelectual capaz de colocar algo útil... quando não tinha um de seus ataques, claro. Além do mais, graças aos seus passarinhos, tinha encontrado sem muitas dificuldades a entrada do esconderijo de Kabuto.

- ... Oh, merda! – soltou Karin como uma expressão de desdém – Isso vai ser um pouco complicado, além de Kabuto estou notando...

- _Teme! _- O comunicador que levava na orelha esteve a ponto de deixar Sasuke surdo.

- Te disse mil vezes que não grite, imbecil! – Replicou o Uchiha, apertando os dentes para evitar gritar a resposta também.

- _Cale-se e escute, bastardo, dattebayo! -_ replicou Naruto rapidamente e agitado – _Kabuto está usando esses monstros brancos de Madara, os que parecem plantas. Saíram da terra quando nos aproximávamos da entrada norte! Tome cuidado, esse aprendiz de serpente já sabe que estamos aqui._

- Por aqui temos o caminho livre. Nos veremos lá dentro usuratonkachi. – Despediu-se Sasuke, cortando a comunicação.

- Zetsu branco. – Disse Karin assentindo. Tinha escutado as palavras de Naruto, graças ao seu alto tom de voz, e não haviam feito mais do que confirmar o que tinha detectado com seu sensor de chakra.

- Esses bichos são asquerosos. – Queixou-se Suiguetsu com a expressão de desgosto.

- Tem algum próximo a essa porta? – Perguntou Sasuke voltando a concentrar seu olhar na porta de entrada.

-Não. – respondeu Karin – Mas nunca se sabe, movem-se muito rápido, saem da terra e das paredes em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

- Oculta nossos chakras, vamos entrar. – Decretou o Uchiha

Movendo-se silenciosamente como sombras, o time Taka aproximou-se da entrada. Em um sinal de Sasuke, Suiguetsu brandiu sua espada fazendo pedaços da porta em um segundo. Diante deles, estendeu-se um escuro corredor iluminado fracamente com tochas em alguns pontos.

- Encantador. – disse Suiguetsu torcendo a boca com desdém - Creio que a decoração seja brega e você?

Certamente era como voltar a estar em algum dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, onde jamais entrava sol e as paredes pareciam como o mesmo desenho e tochas. Verdadeiramente Kabuto era um bom imitador, inclusive o ar cheirava igual.

- Hmp. – Sem mais cerimônia, Sasuke passou por cima dos restos da porta para entrar sigilosamente no esconderijo seguido pelos demais.

Logo perderam de vista a luz da entrada, fazendo visível que além da aparência, também compartilhava da distribuição dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, pois estava composto por corredores subterrâneos que serpenteavam e cruzavam-se uns com os outros. Karin os guiava pelo caminho esquivando dos Zetsu brancos que pareciam ser guardiões, graças a sua habilidade de sensor.

- Já estamos pró... Oh merda! – Logo a ruiva parou e girou para voltar apressadamente por onde tinha vindo, fazendo sinais com as mãos para que se movessem, contudo, não tinha dado alguns passos quando a garota voltou a parar mordendo o lábil nervosamente.

- O que ocorre cenourinha? Perdeu o rastro? - Perguntou Suiguetsu, zoando com suas horríveis comparações.

-Cale-se imbecil! – apontou Karin sem prestar atenção – Tem Zetsus guardando esse corredor, tratei de voltar para encontrar outro caminho, mas tem outros atrás de nós, não podemos passar sem que caiam em cima da gente.

Tinha acabado de dizer essas palavras quando a primeira kunai bateu contra a parede perto de Juugo, que saltou para se esquivar, e partiu o pescoço do Zetsu que tinha aparecido com um rápido movimento, enquanto Suiguetsu cortava outro pela metade com sua espada. Contudo, ao fundo do corredor já se ouvia o ruído dos passos apressados de seus inimigos.

- Sasuke-kun, rápido! – Karin agarrou o antebraço do rapaz para que a escutasse com atenção fazendo com que se inclinasse – Ao final do corredor vire a direita, e na primeira esquina que ver, a esquerda, e depois siga reto, ela esta ali, vai. - Disse firme soltando-o.

O Uchiha ficou olhando-a por uns segundos e depois desviou o olhar para os demais que o observavam com a mesma determinação nos olhos. Eles estavam oferecendo-se para ficar e lutar enquanto ele ia resgatar Sakura, mas poderiam se virar sozinhos?

- Vai de uma vez! – replicou Suiguetsu revirando os olhos – Tem que ser assim, em todas as histórias, o herói fica com a garota.

- Eu não sou o herói... - Disse Sasuke.

- Quem está falando de você? – Riu o espadachim com malicioso sorriso pervertido e Karin ruborizou-se tonta, sem saber o que dizer quando o garoto acariciou o braço com o dedo.

- Continuem vivos até que eu volte, estúpidos. – Bufou Sasuke antes que se lançasse a correr pelo corredor.

Suiguetsu soltou uma gargalhada e girou preparando-se para fazer frente aos inimigos que chegassem.

- Suiguestu... - Karin o deteve agarrando-o pelo braço um segundo antes de soltá-lo como se queimasse.

As ações do rapaz a desconcertavam, de vez em quando tinha momentos fugazes em que parecia interessado nela, mas depois mudava de atitude tão rápido que Karin quase acreditava ter imaginado. Era frustrante não saber o que pensava e tampouco sabia como sentir-se a respeito, como também podia evitar o pequeno salto que dava quando o fazia.

- Sim?- Disse Suiguetsu com um leve sorriso divertido.

-... Nada. – respondeu a ruiva acovardando-se – Deveríamos nos preparar, se aproximam.

Sem uma última olhada, Karin adiantou-se para receber os inimigos deixando Suiguetsu olhando suas costas e mostrando um sorriso de olhos travesso.

- Por que não disse já que gostava dela? - sussurrou Juugo ao espadachim com certo cansaço – Está claro que ela te corresponde.

- E perder a oportunidade de ruborizá-la a fazê-la ficar nervosa? - respondeu o rapaz com diversão – Grandalhão, fala como se não me conhecesse!

Juugo lançou um suspiro derrotado dando a entender que pensava que não tinha remédio e se adiantou para ajudar Karin, que lutava contra um Zetsu com maior raiva que o habitual, seguido de Suiguetsu com a espada nas mãos.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sasuke derrapou na última esquina, devido a velocidade que estava correndo, e antes que os Zetsu brancos se dessem conta do que se passava, a katana do Uchiha já os tinha feito em pedaços com um movimento tão rápido que pareceu invisível.

Tal e como comprovou o rapaz, a porta estava fechada, mas isso não foi um impedimento para ele que a derrubou com um chute, e sem ficar observando entrou no quarto.

O lugar era amplo e estava em penumbra. Sasuke afastou com a mão umas cortinas pesadas que impediam seu acesso ao fundo. E ali em meio a cama, sobre um colchão de veludo marrom como se fosse uma princesa de contos, estava _ela_. Tão etérea como em seus sonhos, tão real como em sua memória...

_Sakura._

Pessoal vou tentar terminar esse fic o mais rápido possível e assim continuar Exilio para vocês.

Mil desculpas pela demora.

Bjus Strikis ^^


	11. Capítulo 11 Soneca

**_Classificação:_**___T-rated_

_Romance/Drama_

**_Shipper:_**___SasuSaku_

**_Disclaimer:_**___Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem...infelizmente¬¬_

**_Autora:_**___Elade-chan ;)_

**_Sinopse:_**___Uma serie de estranhos sonhos perturbam Sasuke, que não pode entender o seu significado ou porque sempre vem com ela. Eles se tornam mais frequentes quando ele finalmente regressa a Konoha e descobre algo que não esperava. SasuSaku_

**_Aviso:_**_Possíveis spoilers._

**_Beta oficial:_**___Bella21_

_Traduzido por: Strikis_

"_Por um olhar, o céu; por um sorriso, o mundo; por um beijo... eu não sei o que te daria por um __"_ – Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

**Capítulo 11. Soneca**

- Naruto, sou eu, Shikamaru. — disse o ninja através do comunicador de sua orelha, enquanto se remexia atrás de uma árvore para se esquivar das kunais que se fincavam no tronco – Conseguiu entrar?

- _Entrar? Esses estúpidos desgraçados explodiram a entrada que ficou fechada com o entulho, dattebayo!_- Exclamou o loiro alterado do outro lado. Pelo tom de sua voz agitada se notava que estava no meio de uma luta.

- Merda, aqui fizeram o mesmo. – disse o Nara com tédio – Estão nos atacando em massa, como se fosse uma espécie de estratégia suicida para não nos deixar passar.

Tenten saltou rodeando-se de pergaminhos que disparavam kunais e shurikens a uma velocidade vertiginosa, fazendo estragos entre os inimigos enquanto Shino fazia seus insetos formar um escudo protegendo Ino que curava a ferida de Kiba.

Desde que se aproximaram do esconderijo de Kabuto não tiveram um minuto de descanso. Esses Zetsus brancos tinham saído da terra e das árvores lançando-se para cima deles, atacando-os sem parar e impedindo que chegassem até a entrada. Até colocaram selos explosivos para fazer voar um monte de escombros que tampavam o túnel. Agora, se quisessem entrar, teriam que abrir caminho entre um monte de pedras e terra enquanto esses "bichos-planta" tentavam matá-los.

Por isso mesmo, os Zetsus não constituíam um grande desafio para suas habilidades ninja, contudo, o puro ataque em massa estava conseguindo seu objetivo de impedir que entrassem, talvez Kabuto estivesse buscando ganhar tempo para escapar, agora que sabia que eles estavam a caminho.

- _O grupo de Kakashi-sensei está igual. Somente Sasuke e Taka conseguiram entrar, mas agora seus comunicadores não funcionam. Hinata disse que a fortaleza está protegida por uma rede de chakra que impede que funcionem para quem está dentro. E também não pode ver através dela com seu Byakugan, dattebayo. _- Disse Naruto com a voz meio distorcida pelas interferências e os movimentos da batalha.

- Somente a equipe do Sasuke? – Shikamaru franziu o cenho pensativo, está aí algo que lhe tinha fugido. De repente, o rapaz arregalou os olhos quando uma ideia chegou alarmantemente em seu cérebro.

. */*/*/*/* .

_Sakura_

Sasuke aproximou-se lentamente da cama em que a rosada estava, sem afastar o olhar dela, de seu rosto dormindo com uma leve ferida no lábio inferior. Ali estava, pálida, descalça, com seu característico cabelo rosa fazendo contraste com o colchão da cama, com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o corpo como uma menina de conto de fadas.

Enfim, depois de tanto buscá-la sem saber se o que perseguia era simplesmente um sonho. Deu um passo a mais, até ficar junto a ela, contendo, inconscientemente, a respiração.

-... Sakura. – Pronunciou em apenas um sussurro.

Com certo temor, o rapaz tocou suas mãos unidas, cobrindo-as com a sua. Estava fria, contudo não tão fria que o fizesse pensar que ela estivesse morta, ao menos isso acreditava Sasuke enquanto movia a mão até seu coração, buscando encontrar uma batida.

_Pum-pum…pum-pum…_

Aí estava, esse tranquilizador ritmo regular golpeando fracamente contra a palma de sua mão, permitindo-o respirar de novo.

- Sakura. – Chamou, desta vez com mais decisão tentando despertá-la. Mas ela seguia com seus olhos fechados, sem reagir a voz do rapaz.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e umas palavras regressaram em sua memória... _a única coisa que pode despertar a princesa é um beijo... _a voz de Hinata ressoou em seus ouvidos como se ela estivesse ao seu lado contando o conto da Bela Adormecida. Seria essa a solução para despertar Sakura? Um beijo?

- Tsk... - O Uchiha estalou a língua, irritado. Era estupidez. Contudo... deveria tentar, pensou com um suspiro derrotado.

Contendo a respiração e agradecendo mentalmente que ninguém pudesse vê-lo, Sasuke se inclinou sobre ela e lentamente pousou seus lábios com os da garota, notando-os frios contra os seus, mas suaves, depois de uns segundo acariciando-o delicadamente se separou dela. Estava seguro de que seus olhos verdes os receberiam piscando confusos, desejando vê-los brilhar de novo e que esta vez não fosse um sonho...

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Sakura seguiu inerte. Com seus leves batimentos, suave respiração e com as pálpebras fechadas ocultando seus olhar jade.

Um sorriso brincalhão a suas costas fez com que o Uchiha girasse colocando-se a frente da rosada.

- Não pensei que fosse romântico Sasuke. – brincou Kabuto saindo das sombras – Não parece do tipo que acredita em contos de fadas. Gostou da encenação? A preciosa cama, o quarto sombrio... – Disse, terminando com um sorriso.

Os olhos do moreno se transformaram em um perigoso vermelho, enquanto seu rosto adotava uma letal expressão tão fria como mortal.

Kabuto parou a uns metros dele, com uma satisfação expressa em seus traços de serpente que seu rosto havia adquirido pela influência de Orochimaru. O único resquício que lhe outorgava uma aparência como seu antigo eu, era o óculo de cristal redondo e seu cabelo.

- Suponho que agora dirá que vai me matar. – Continuou Kabuto com tom tranquilo.

- Hmp. – O Uchiha levou uma mão a sua katana e a desembainhou tetricamente.

- Não te aconselho a fazê-lo, ainda mais se quer que ela desperte. – Disse esboçando um sorriso de autossuficiência, mostrando Sakura com um aceno de cabeça.

Sasuke simplesmente apertou a mandíbula e dedicou um olhar de ódio sem soltar sua arma.

- Por favor, meu querido Sasuke, não te trouxe aqui para lutar.

- Você não me trouxe aqui, fui eu que vim até aqui para te matar. – replicou o rapaz com tom alterado – Sakura escapou do seu controle e nos disse onde estava.

O sorriso de Kabuto ressoou em toda a sala reverberando sinistramente contra as paredes.

- Sakura? Acredita que ela teria conseguido escapar se eu não quisesse que assim o fosse? Acredita que a teria encontrado se eu não tivesse planejado assim?

. */*/*/*/* .

- Naruto, temos que entrar de qualquer forma. – disse Shikamaru com urgência – Tudo isso é uma armadilha.

- _Mas do que você esta falando, dattebayo? _- Gritou o loiro, enquanto o som distante de uma explosão se ouvia através do comunicador.

- De que somos uns estúpidos, e Kabuto jogou com a gente desde o principio! – exclamou o Nara – Queria que o encontrássemos, queria que nós levássemos o Sasuke.

- _O QUE? _-

- Não lhe parece um pouco estranho que a única entrada que não estava vigiada foi a que Sasuke entrou? - perguntou Shikamaru – O deixaram passar, e nos estão impedido a entrada para que não possamos ir ajudá-lo.

- _Mas por que Kabuto iria querer Sasuke? _- Questionou Naruto.

- Pensa Naruto, por Deus! – exclamou Shikamaru exasperado – Sasuke é poderoso, imagina o que poderia fazer Kabuto se conseguisse controlá-lo com seu jutsu, nada poderia detê-lo.

- _Merda, 'ttebayo... _- resmungou o loiro com frustração - _Mas Kabuto não poderá com Sasuke, ele o matará assim que o vir._

- Isso é justo o que me preocupa. Não necessita ganhar de Sasuke... tem a Sakura. – disse Shikamaru. Desde logo, Kabuto tinha se assegurado de ter um ás na manga antes de convidar o lobo a sua casa. Por incrível que pareça o Uchiha não faria nada que pusesse em perigo a rosada, apostaria o pescoço e, ao que parece, o antigo discípulo de Orochimaru também.

- _Droga, temos que entrar naquele lugar já! _- Disse Naruto com determinação.

. */*/*/*/* .

- Vou confessar que meu plano inicial era muitíssimo mais simples, – continuou Kabuto com complacência – tinha um trato com Madara para que entregasse você a mim quando já não te necessitasse. Mas então, ele me traiu e com seu Sharingan selou o Edo Tensei, meu jutsu para controlar os mortos, de modo que não poderia usá-lo. Então decidi que me concentraria em outros assuntos.

Sasuke escutava atentamente, sem deixar de segurar firmemente sua katana.

- Desapareci durante um tempo e decido criar um jutsu, um que me permitisse assumir uma pessoa, me possibilitando colocá-la em uma espécie de limbo, deixando sua mente entre este mundo e a morte. Nesse estado essa pessoa poderia introduzir-se em outras mentes através dos sonhos. Imagina o poder desse jutsu? Poderia esmagar qualquer inimigo simplesmente através de seus sonhos, era perfeito.

Kabuto esboçou um sorriso compassivo ante sua própria ideia, olhando Sasuke com olhos sediciosos.

- Tinha quer aperfeiçoá-lo, claro. Descobri que as mentes dos adultos se rebelavam ao controle, de modo que comecei a experimentar com crianças, contudo eram muito frágeis e morriam em poucos dias. – seguiu contando com tranqüilidade- Os estúpidos aldeões pensaram que fosse uma doença e pediram ajuda de um médico, Haruno Sakura de Konoha.

O antigo ajudante de Orochimaru passou a língua pelos lábios como costumava fazer seu mestre e Sasuke conteve uma expressão de repúdio.

- Quando a vi, não pude acreditar na minha sorte, se conseguisse pegá-la, teria via direta aos sonhos de Konoha. Logo ela começou a suspeitar que o que afetava aquela gente não era uma doença, mas quando descobriu o que se passava já era tarde demais, meu jutsu já estava sobre ela e caiu em coma enquanto escrevia essa carta com suas estúpidas pistas. – rio com desdém – Obviamente todos acreditaram que tinha morrido, iludidos. Mas me convinha que seguissem acreditando, de modo que substitui seu corpo e logo modifiquei as cinzas para que parecessem as suas.

- Mas Sakura escapou do seu controle. – Supôs Sasuke.

- Certamente que o fez. – concedeu Kabuto – Mas esqueceu que o seu corpo seguia aqui, se quisesse, teria matado-a ou teria pego sua mente de novo como finalmente fiz. Contudo, decidi fazer-me de louco e deixar que vagasse pelo limbo, que aprendesse a contactar com os sonhos, sabia que seu plano ao descobrir meu jutsu seria colocar-se em contato com Naruto nos seus sonhos. Que decepção para mim quando compreendi que a Kyuubi protegia sua mente... mas então quem apareceu? Você! Justo a pessoa cujo poder ambicionava desde o princípio.

. */*/*/*/* .

- Cuidado!- Gritou a ruiva, e logo deu a volta empurrando violentamente Suiguetsu e Juugo, justo no segundo em que uma kunai passou assobiando pelo lugar em que estavam antes.

- Karin! – Gritou o espadachim ao ver a kunai lhe passar raspando. Em um amplo movimento com sua espada, lançou todos os inimigos para trás, alguns em várias partes, de fato vários se desfizeram em pó branco que os cobriu com se fosse farinha, fazendo-os tossir.

- Estou bem, foi somente um arranhão. – Disse a ruiva tocando o braço, que mostrava um fino corte, ao ver Suiguetsu e Juugo aproximarem-se dela.

O gigante tirou de algum lugar, talvez de sua própria camisa, um pedaço de tecido que amarrou com cuidado na forma de curativo.

- Não pode curar a si mesma mordendo-se? - Perguntou o espadachim levantando a sobrancelha.

- Que estupidez, tubarão. Não vou me morder, além do mais, me curo rápido. – respondeu a ruiva - Não comemore antes do tempo porque não vou morrer.

- Oh, que destino cruel, parece que nunca me livrarei de você. - Disse Suiguetsu, contudo, seu tom suave e seu sorriso galante não concordavam com suas palavras, enquanto perfurava Karin com seu profundo olhar violeta fazendo com que ela se ruborizasse repentinamente e ajustasse nervosamente seus óculos.

Juugo tossiu para chamar atenção de seus companheiros e romper a tensão.

- Deveríamos nos mover antes que venham mais desses monstros. – Emitiu sua opinião o gigante, passando seu olhar de uma para o outro.

- Sim. - concordou Karin com a voz alguns tons mais aguda do que o normal, apartando-se rapidamente de Suiguetsu que tinha se aproximado dela enquanto falava. – Tem razão Juugo, vamos.

- As damas primeiro. – Disse brincalhão o espadachim com um sorriso ao ver que ela caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor, adiantando-se.

- Quer deixar de fazer isso? - Sussurrou Juugo.

- Já te disse que não. – riu o rapaz – Além do mais, deixe de reclamar, se a insulto não lhe parece bem, se a trato bem também não...

- Querem acelerar bando de folgados? - manifestou Karin em um de seus gritos que dava em voz baixa – Temos que encontrar o Sasuke.

. */*/*/*/* .

- Permitiu que Sakura falasse comigo somente para conseguir me trazer aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke levantando a sobrancelha.

Kabuto sorriu com malicia.

- Tudo saiu melhor do que eu esperava. – reconheceu - Ela acreditava que tinha escapado de mim, mas sabia que a observava esperando minha oportunidade para submetê-la ao meu controle. Enquanto isso a coitada esperava que compreendesse suas pistas e a resgatasse. – riu de forma zombeteira – Quando sua mente entrou no limbo junto com a de Sakura não podia acreditar na minha sorte e tratei de te pegar. Mas ela não era tão estúpida e desenvolveu um grande controle sobre a dimensão em que estava presa, tanto que conseguiu que cada vez que eu tentasse buscá-la se fizesse noite e, assim, ela poderia esconder-se de mim. Nesse momento compreendi que se quisesse tê-lo, teria que trazê-lo aqui.

- Sakura o descobriu, por isso me disse que não voltasse a dormir... assim que a pegou... – Disse Sasuke compreendendo as maquinações do ninja.

- Quando compreendeu já era muito tarde. – assinalou Kabuto com satisfação – Não podia fazer nada para evitar que viesse buscá-la.

- De qualquer forma, essa estupidez permitiu que te encontrasse. – acusou o Uchiha com voz sombria – Agora vou te matar.

- Não, não vai fazê-lo, – contradisse Kabuto sorrindo sadicamente – e sabe por quê? Porque você esta apaixonado por ela e se me matar, a perderá.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e apertou o punho de sua katana, fazendo com que as juntas de seus dedos ficassem brancas, porém não se moveu.

- Quem iria imaginar o grande Uchiha Sasuke apaixonado... – zombou o discípulo de Orochimaru – Me comove. Por isso estou disposto a te oferecer um trato.

O rapaz grunhiu impaciente.

- Você... por ela. Uma troca de lugares. O gênio Uchiha pela linda Sakura. Ela faria por você, não acredita? – Perguntou Kabuto com zombaria.

O moreno apertou a mandíbula e olhou de canto a figura adormecida da médica-ninja... Sakura, doce, infinitamente carinhosa, com sorriso alegre e seus olhos brilhantes, claro que ela se sacrificaria por ele se a situação fosse inversa, a garota tinha lhe entregado seu coração com todas as conseqüências e ele sabia.

- Estava disposto a entregar seu corpo para matar alguém que odiava. – lembrou Kabuto com malícia – Estaria disposto, agora, a dar sua mente para salvar alguém que ama?

_Amor_

Sempre soube que os sentimentos eram uma debilidade, contudo... já era muito tarde para evitá-lo.

Lentamente, Sasuke embainhou sua katana com um ruído metálico e levantou a vista até Kabuto com os olhos negros como o carvão, já sem rastros do perigoso Sharingan, aceitando mudamente o trato que o condenava em troca da salvação de Sakura.

- Feito. – Kabuto sorriu lambendo seus lábio com deleite.

. */*/*/*/* .

_POOM!_

O teto do túnel ruiu enchendo-se de pó e fazendo com que a flamejante luz das tochas tremulasse, movendo-se de uma lado para o outro ao mesmo tempo em que milhares de raios de luz elétricos iluminavam através das nuvens de poeira e o som de pássaros se extinguia pouco a pouco.

No centro de toda a destruição, Hatake Kakashi estava tenso, mas mantinha o crepitar do chidori lançando faíscas entre seus dedos enquanto seu Sharingan, de um olho, tratava de detectar inimigos com um olhar perigoso.

- Esse sim é o verdadeiro poder da juventude! – Exclamou Lee saltando pelo buraco e aterrissando agilmente ao seu lado.

- Não arme tanto escândalo Lee! – Apontou Neji pousando também de um salto, com seu Byakugan pronto para inspecionar a zona, agora que estava no interior, a rede de chakra já não impedia de ver.

- Não acredito que importe. – Choji manifestou sua opinião, encolhendo os ombros – Não fomos muito sigilosos ao entrar.

- Vamos, temos que encontrar o Sasuke, se Shikamaru estiver certo, estamos com problemas. – Disse Kakashi, começando a andar com pressa.

. */*/*/*/* .

_ A escuridão se estendia pelo quarto, desafiada unicamente pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, por onde se podia ver os telhados de Konoha. Na parede oposta a janela, uma jovem rosada tentava, sem êxito, arrancar com puxões as correntes que a aprisionavam na parede._

_- Sa-ku-ra..._

_- Sasuke-kun... – disse a garota surpreendida, soltando-se das correntes que caíram com um som metálico. – O que está fazendo aqui? Deve despertar agora mesmo..._

_ O Uchiha se aproximou em silêncio sem mudar sua expressão, enquanto ela o olhava com angústia e urgência nos olhos. Quando ele levantou sua vista, Sakura não pôde evitar que uma lágrima deslizasse por suas bochechas sem saber ainda a razão. Possivelmente porque seus olhos escuros refletiam algo que ela jamais havia visto em Sasuke, uma mescla de tristeza, resignação e ao mesmo tempo um feixe de determinação, como se estivesse seguro de que, por uma vez na sua vida, estava fazendo o correto. A rosada sentiu como se estivesse despedindo-se dela com um simples olhar_.

. */*/*/*/* .

_ Sasuke limpou suas lágrimas recolhendo-as com os dedos e se inclinou para unir seus lábios com os dela, deslizando uma mão até sua cintura para atraí-la de encontro a ele. Movia sua boca contra a dela suavemente, desfrutando cada toque desejando poder perder-se nesse instante para sempre._

_- E com um beijo, a princesa despertou. – Sussurrou Sasuke quando se separaram, ainda tão próximo que Sakura pôde sentir seu hálito chocando contra seus lábio ao falar._

_ Os olhos verdes de Sakura se abriram com surpresa, brilhantes de lágrimas quando escutou essas palavras, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que seus pulsos se libertavam das correntes que a faziam prisioneira, enredando ao redor do antebraço de Sasuke e prendendo suas mãos com os grilhões que ela carregava até aquele momento._

_-NÃO! – Gritou ensurdecedoramente a rosada ao compreender o que Sasuke tinha feito._

_ Nesse momento o cristal da janela que dava para a vila se rompeu, atingido por um raio de luz procedente da tempestade que tinha desatado no exterior, respondendo aos incontroláveis sentimentos de fúria de Sakura._

. */*/*/*/* .

Sakura abriu seus olhos, logo sentindo como se estivesse se afogando, tomando ar e respirando profundamente. Com uma expressão de dor, moveu seu corpo até ficar de costas, notando seus membros intumescidos. Conseguiu incorporar-se um pouco, tossindo com angústia e piscando sem parar, pois a escassa luz do quarto feria seus olhos. Tudo era muito brilhante e difuso, tratou de se levantar inutilmente.

Depois de uns segundos conseguiu tranqüilizar-se e olhar ao seu redor. Encontrava-se em um quarto amplo, com pesadas cortinas que tampavam o que deduzia ser um caminho para a porta, e o único móvel que tinha era a elegante cama de colcha de veludo marrom em que estava.

Tinha acordado realmente? Sua mente estava tão confusa que já não podia distinguir o que era real do estranho limbo de seus sonhos em que tinha estado presa, ou será que seguia ali e aquilo não era mais do que outra crueldade de Kabuto? Decidiu que não importava, ilusão ou não, ela tinha que encontrar Sasuke, porque se tinha certeza de algo, era de que ele sim tinha sido real e que não podia deixar que se sacrificasse por ela.

Com esforço conseguiu deslizar para fora da cama, notando o frio chão com as plantas de seus pés descalços. Segurou-se na cama para conseguir ficar de pé, contudo suas pernas se rebelaram contra ela, pois não pareciam ter formas para sustentá-la e voltou a cair no chão.

- Não posso acreditar... – disse então uma voz com assombro e um pouco de diversão – A garota morta existe de verdade.


End file.
